Final Dreams
by cas'girl
Summary: This story is my story and no one can tell it for me. I will explain everything. even about Sephiroth, Zack, Cloud and Lucrecia. later be rated M as gets hefty Sephiroth/OC and other character fluffy kinda. please rate and pm if you like or dislike or have any tips :D there is no part two now, the story carries on here due to confusion. thank you for your time :)
1. 1 The Start

Just starting out: a love story?

Disclaimer: the only characters I own are my main girl and Dean and George. The rest I don't!

this will get quite steamy so i will put a warning if you don't want to read that sort of filth

Part 1

Well here goes my life. Not really much of it to tell, it wasn't a long or very good one one. So yep if you haven't guessed it already I'm dead. This is my story and no one can write it for me in an obituary. I haven't got close to any one before well except _him_. Well and other little intimacies before that, but nothing to serious y'know.

I never really fit in anywhere. Always out on the sidelines not to get hurt... Or maybe not to hurt others. I wasn't born into a terrible life but it wasn't exactly worth a childhood award of the century. And my parents well you could say they loved me in their own way I suppose. If that is what it means to sell your daughter to the devil and by devil I mean that fat man Shin Ra and creepy little pompous scientist Hojo.

I think living out in the snowy fields of the northern continent is dangerous for a child of 5 but hey I survived that long and I could use a gun as good as my father. But instead of finding me a caring family they sold me to the highest bidder. There was no excuse. My father just handed me over to a Turk saying he would come back to get me, but, he never came.

I gave everything to Sephiroth, as well as everything I could to Zack and Cloud. Rufus and Tseng. I did all I could to save them. Was it enough?

Anyway I look like your average teen at 19. If that's what you mean by the fact now I should be like 54 this year. But I won't be as I have given my life for his. Stupid maybe to others but he's the only one who cared. I may as well tell you how I look otherwise no one will remember me how I want. I have just shorter than shoulder length brown hair with red in the under layer. That I wear in two little pig tails cute! I have deep crimson eyes. I am quite a slim build not really skinny I have a little meat; to keep me warm in the winter. I wear a little brown sleeveless tank top and a pair of denim short shorts with a skull belt and black converse.

Rate and comment please I'll right more detail in the story as I go. Got to hold something back :D


	2. 2 Giving Up

Part 2

Okay, I'll start from the beginning, the reason why my parents, well parent sold me.

My mother, originally came from Wutai, she was your average bar girl at Turtle Paradise. This was and still is the favourite vacation area for Shin-Ra employees, especially Turks. That's how my mother and father met. It was a whirlwind romance. My mother was a picture of beauty; slim, athletic and long brown hair that lay in ringlets and eyes of honey gold. She was truly was a sight to behold. And my father matching her perfectly, with his handsome features and slim but muscled body on which pale skin seemed to sail and ripple over, and the posture of a man who could take care of himself. He had short jet black hair that curled when wet and the most gorgeous crimson eyes.

But I digress, I was born as a war broke out Shin-Ra would wipe out Wutai; there was no doubt about it. So my father requested to be put on the front lines to evacuate his love the president refused. Telling my father it was a place for SOLDIER and security not Turks. This was years before it exploded out of proportion and the control of either side it was now Wutai's defeat or surrender without terms. So he snuck himself on to the front lines in hope of finding us before the army units did. This was also against a direct order of the president. He would not be allowed to return to the company, ever. He soon found my mother cradling me near a cart surrounded by the bloodshed and he just took us away in a car. Just on the outskirts of town, well that was what I was told I don't remember. Obviously, I was a mere baby.

So we lived out in the wastes and snow of the northern continent. Until, we were found. I was five when it happened. My parents were shot on sight by Turks. My existence wasn't heard of so they didn't know what to do with me. My mother died there but my father would need more than one bullet to take him out, being a former Turk and all.

That's when my mother said "Don't let them take her" to my father and then returned to the planet in front of me.

Me and my father were then taken back to the Shin-Ras' Headquarters. We stood in front of the fat old man himself although he was quite young at this moment in time. President Shin-Ra, the Turks on either side of his desk and my father and I were present in his office. I stood behind my father's leg barely at his waist height.

"We finally found you, Edward" the president sighed. "Sir with all due respect, YOU WERE GOING TO KILL MY FAMILY!" my father yelled his voice cold and hard.

"SILENCE!" the president shouted so loud I whimpered. My father turned and picked me up rocking me and shushing me like a reflex. The president continued. "Well you are of no use to us anymore Edward, but that dear little package you hold-"

"You are not having or hurting Hana!"

"As I was saying, she could be of use to us still. Now it's your choice: I either have you killed to have her pried from her fathers' cold dead hands, Or, I buy her off you. As I said your choice but either way she will not be leaving this building." The president was still talking as I drifted to sleep.


	3. 3 I Promise

Part 3

I was abruptly awoken by a large suitcase slamming on the Presidents' desk. I watched it as one of the Turks flipped it open. It was full of money, still in my fathers' arms. I gripped his suit at the shoulders with as much strength as much as my little hands could. It was at that point I felt my father turn his head and look at me. I turned to look at him with as much intensity a five-year old could. I could see the pain in my fathers' eyes as he looked at me directly in my little crimson eyes. I was like a mirror for him except for our hair.

He brushed my fringe from my eyes and kissed my forehead. It was then I knew; he had hot tears falling from his chin landing on my frozen cheeks. Even when my father cried he didn't look pathetic like other men. "I'm sorry" he whispered holding back the true extent of his tears. "I'll always love you" he then came right down to my ear and whispered inaudible to everyone else but me. "I'll come back for you, I promise" I was then placed in the arms of the second Turk as the case was clipped closed; I tried to hold on to my father. I had tears streaming down my porcelain face, my father didn't even look at me, and he took the suitcase and ran.

"DADDY!" I head butted the Turk holding me shocking him and I ran after my father the elevator door closed just as I got there. I started banging on the glass it was then my father looked at me. Blank no emotion, no compassion just stone my fathers' Turk face as my mother called it. I saw him lower his head as the elevator dropped out of sight. I screamed until my voice went hoarse, then the President scowled "SHUT THAT CHILD UP! Remove her vocal chords if you have too"

The Turk that held the case advanced on me cracking his knuckles. The second Turk gasped and ran to me "You aren't going to harms a child, George" he picked me up and mirrored my fathers' movements from earlier. George laughed "Don't get too attached Dean. That kids going to the science department, she may not even be alive by the end of the week" Dean growled and threw the pen from his pocket directly at Georges face, hitting him square between the eyes. The force drew blood that was now falling down his face and in his eyes. George just growled something about an infirmary and left. I fell asleep due to exhaustion.

******* Father (Edward) POV *******

As the elevator started to descend slowly, I didn't want to show Hana how much this was hurting me so I put on my Turk face as her mother called it. I saw as I looked at her, she had died inside. Even for a five-year old she was very intelligent, she had to be in our life. She drew the same blank face I had, her screams becoming hoarse. The elevator was taking me down to the first floor. I felt dreadful for leaving her. The bell dinged. Signalling I had made it to my destination. I walked out of the building and looked back up to the floor I left her "I'll come back for you, Hana"

"Don't be so sure" a voice called out of the dark stairwell to the left of the building, he had a shotgun. "Sorry dude but I can't let that happen"

"What–"

"The Pres foresaw this, you're getting taken out" he raised his gun. I fell to my knees "How could–" I felt my head colliding with the hard concrete floor. Pain wracking my body, it slowly went dark. Just before I was out completely I heard the man chuckle "Clean up on aisle three please" and walk away.


	4. 4 I Am It

Part 4

Just to let you know Hana doesn't know her father died as of yet.

******* Hana POV *******

I woke up in a weird room. It smelt clinical like a hospital but I sure as hell didn't look like one, it had flashing lights and big machines and there were loads of people in white lab coats. None of them even gave me a second glance. They didn't care that a mere child was in a big water filled tube tank; well that's what I thought. A man started ogling me. I punched the glass causing it to quiver. Furious. His glasses slid down his nose as he laughed. But wait... I lifted my hand to my face this was much bigger than I remembered, and then I looked down at the rest of my body. EVERYTHING was bigger. I was a lot taller _/WTF! When did those get there? / _I was looking down at two breasts. I really started to freak out, flailing about and screaming then a weird light appeared in the tank.

I calmed instantly. I didn't understand I held my hand out to the light, it formed a small crystal ball and landed with a light thud in my hand it was feather light but still firm. Then it started seeping into my skin I couldn't stop it. "Drain it" the measly little man spoke his voice squeaked with excitement. "It looks like It has finished growing, get out the restraints. We don't know how It will react" he cackled "then take It to my office" a girl replied obviously an assistant. "I shall also bring HER some suitable clothing. I have a spare set here and she looks about my size. Hojo". Hojo ogled me again. _/sick bastard/ _"If needs be, I would prefer not" me and the assistant both glared at him as he retreated to his office hunched over in thought.

I saw the restraints huge chains and cuffs. Panic rose to an all time high. The girl sighed "I'm sorry dear but its protocol. If you behave they'll be off before you know it." The tank opened and I was immediately restrained by two men, my hands and feet shackled together the sheer weight made me fall into one of the men's chest. They started to poke and prod me in places they shouldn't have. I heard it then a rumbling growl like a feral beast. They immediately backed off, that's when

I realised that the growl was coming from me _/ what's happening to me? /_

The girl told them to go away as she took off her lab coat and draped it over my shoulder. I was still soaking wet and as a result my hair started to curl into ringlets. I got a chance to read her ID tag; Lucrecia Crescent. "Hello, I'm Lucrecia" she looked at me like I was stupid and used a patronising voice. "I'm going to take you to my room in the head quarters and get you clothed. Okay?" I hated being patronised. "I'm not an idiot you know" she looked at me quite surprised. "I speak English. Hell I speak a lot more languages than you ever could"

"Well I was hoping for a name but–"

"It's Hana and don't you forget it" we carried on through the building until we reached her room.


	5. 5 Fairytales

Part 5

We reached her room it was small but cosy. She turned to me and used a less patronising voice. "You must want a shower or a bath; I'll get clothes ready for when you come out. If there is anything else you need just ask." I started walking to the room she pointed me toward when I realised I didn't know how to turn a shower on. I turned to her with my head down. "I don't know how to turn the shower on. Could you ummm... could you show me?"

"Of course" she smiled a real one too. It illuminated her face and even reached her eyes.

"And not to be rude but I am starving could I maybe have something to eat?" My stomach growled to second what I had just said. And then she did the last thing I expected, she giggled. It didn't fit her; it made her more school girl I love rather than whacky weirdo scientist. "Of course. You haven't eaten in two weeks. I should have offered" with that she walked into the bathroom. It made me wonder why she was being so nice.

Whilst she was out of the room I took this as my chance to have a look around. After a quick survey I concluded there was nothing expensive and everything seemed pretty basic. My eye was caught by a picture on her bedside table. It was a picture of Lucrecia and a man; a man whom looked a lot like my father, but with longer hair and he looked kinder, gentler and I suppose less sinister than my father.

"Okay... showers ready, soap and shampoo is on the side." She spoke as she came through pulling my attention from the picture reluctantly. "I'll have clothes and food ready for you for when you come out. "Thank you" I walked into the bathroom and she pottered in after me and started to unclip parts of the shackles until finally they were off. I followed her movements with my new found photographic memory. I felt immensely lighter, my wrists and ankles throbbed with freedom. I smiled.

*******Lucrecia POV*******

I watched as she cautiously walked into the bathroom looking around and rubbing her wrists a small smile to herself. I didn't understand her at all. Hojo said she would be highly aggressive and uncooperative but the poor thing doesn't even know what's happening. She fell asleep a five year old and woke up to find out that she has missed out growing up.

She has Mr Valentines' eyes though, I wonder if they were related. If they were I'm sorry she won't get to see him. No no no, I mustn't think like that again. Well I'll be leaving to go to the Shinra mansion in Nibelheim soon; maybe I can convince Hojo to let her come along.

I laid out a pair of Jean three quarters and a tank top and shirt on the bed. When my attention was caught by my ever present picture of myself and Mr Valentine, Again afraid of getting lost in my thoughts, I turned to the kitchen to make Hana some sandwiches.

*******Hana POV*******

Being able to feel hot water pummel my body for the first time felt so good. It literally chased the chill out of my bones to replace it with charming warmth. Soon the warmth crept into my veins and started at a surging pace and rampage through me at incomprehensible temperatures, it felt like I was burning inside out. I tried to scream but nothing passed my lips not even air.

Something cracked and rumbled inside of me as if another person was stirring beneath my skin. I felt my bones crunch and crack realigning inside me. It suddenly stopped. I held my head in my hands eyes closed as I stood out of the shower. My eyes snapped open to the sound of a knife on a cutting board. Everything seemed sharper; I could swear I could see actual dust floating about. I caught sight of a dark figure out of my clearer and more improved peripheral vision. I tried to scream but a low pitched growl erupted from my lips. I realised that dark figure was me and I was not myself.

I looked like I was straight out of a fairytale. My body plated in what looked like large midnight black plated armour that was my skin. I had grown at least another three foot. A large and long slithery tail whipped about from my lower back, while wings of the purest light yet still solid sprouted from my shoulder blades. Monstrous canines set in my mouth, my whole face elongated to a point where my nose once sat and a broad chest matched with bulky arms adorned with huge claws adorned on the end. In all I looked like a dragon, but not quite. Something was different. _/ What... What have they done to me? /. _An ear splitting screech flooded the air and overwhelmed my new sharper than ever senses, it dulled to a ringing and my hands flew to cover my ears. I looked down, no more scales. My slung myself to the mirror as my hands roamed my body and there was just me. Well... not the five-year-old-I-should-be me but the new me. I took this time to actually look at myself and just stop and really take it in.

I was practically a spitting image of my father. Except my lips were a little fuller and my eyes a little bigger and brighter, over all more feminine than him. My hair was a short bob with longer sides and your bog standard fringe, the shade of a dull brown; it was now halfway down my back now silky and shiny and a fuller, darker shade of chestnut with a deep red undertone. It was also curly but not frizzy, it sat in perfect ringlets any and every prep would be jealous of and I hated it. I was a new height of 5'2". I wasn't overly skinny or fat. I had a big chest and bum for my size but a small waist, an hourglass figure to be exact. So I was pretty stunning really.

I pulled a towel of the heated rack and wrapped it around myself making sure I was fully covered before walking out. I looked at the clothes Lucrecia had placed on the bed. There was underwear but no bra, so I assumed I was too big for one of hers. The underwear was surprisingly frilly for a scientist. I put them on and the vest and the shirt. The waist and stomach buttons on the shirt did up fine, but the chest buttons looked strained and just emphasised my new assets and I didn't want that. So I undid them so just the bottom four were done up. Lucrecia walked in as I patted myself down unsure and brushing my fingers through my hair preparing it for braiding- I used to do my mothers. She watched as I finished handing me a hair tie and sandwich; Cheese and pickle.

I started to pick at it, I suddenly lost my appetite "Umm, may I ask, who ... who is that man with you in the photo Professor Crescent?" I looked at her through my lashes afraid to raise my head. She didn't look as though she wanted to answer but did so anyway. "Oh call me Lucrecia and that ... that's Professor Grimore Valentine" she said it sadly just keeping composure. "Oh" It hit me like a ton of bricks. It must have shown on my face because Lucrecia became alarmed and body language became defensive and worried. "Why? Is he a relative?"

"No just... he looks a lot. I mean a lot like my father. Like me I suppose." She looked slightly relieved. "May I ask who might be your father?" I felt a surge of anger blow up from nowhere. "HE was the coward who sold a five-year- old girl; his daughter too no less to a horrible company and never kept his promise."

"His ... Promise?"

"He said he would... He said he would come back for me. Save me." I choked on my tears. "He was a TURK. Shinji, Edward Shinji. Please do you know him? Do you know where he is?"

"No. I'm sorry." She didn't look sorry. She looked distracted like she was hiding something. Feeling annoyance I was going to press her for answers but visions of what I had become and what I could do to her stopped me. She now seemed breakable, too breakable. I gulped down the rest of my sandwich whilst Lucrecia put on her lab coat back on and turned to me. "Well I suppose we better go to professor Hojos office. No doubt you want answers." All I could do was nod as I tried to get a grasp as to what had just occurred. What was I even meant to ask, I was confused. All I could think was that if I didn't ask the right questions I wouldn't get the right answers. I didn't know what I needed to know, I was a kid. I had no idea what I was meant to do from here. I was meant to be skipping in my home snow fields without a care in the world wanting to be a princess or an astronaut when I grew up not a research specimen. Lucrecia opened the door for me moving her head in a fashion to move me out of the room. "Don't I need to be shackled?" I wiggled my arms from side to side. Deep thought furrowed her brow. "Well I probably should restrain you. But as long as you are not a danger to anyone I don't-"

I cut straight across her whatever they had done to me unearthed emotions in forces I didn't know existed. My voice growled a low tone full of anger. "Oh well we will need them or I will break that pompous little pricks neck for looking at me like I'm a piece of meat." Fear skittered across her face as she ran to restrain me. Whether they would make a difference or not when it came to biting the bullet was anybody's guess. "Shall we go." She chirped as if she were leading a tour. She went through so many mood changes. I stepped out and as I heard the lock click into place something clicked with it in my head. "WAIT! WHAT? Two weeks?"


	6. 6 My Name Is

Lucrecias' eyes widened. She knew she had said too much. Her pace quickened. As if she was trying to put distance between us. "Hey tell me. What do you mean 'two weeks'? I'm five-years-old, it's got to have been years, or did you wipe my memory or something." I was questioning myself rather than her. Her expression changed.

I felt an intense heat behind my eyes; Lucrecia had fear apparent on her face as she gulped. "I-I'm sorry." She stammered, "You'll have to talk to the professor."

"NO! YOU tell me" I had stepped in front of her and backed her against the wall. My hand gripped her wrist tight and firm. I needed answers. Lucrecia truly did look scared now; I could see her pulse thud as it rolled under her skin. I could feel her heart beat quicken. It pulsed at the back of my head, it was deafening and with each thud my grip tightened. Her face pain stricken she dropped her head. "I'm sorry. I have no choice" with those words I felt a large jolt run through my body as it ran over my head disabling me. The last thing I saw was the floor. I felt flickers of - all I can describe it as is – violence, anguish and death. Whatever this company did to me? Whatever they changed? Wanted out... and now.

I just laid there, for a minute or an hour I couldn't tell you. Fighting of this feeling that wanted to consume me, it finally stopped when I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist pulling me to my feet. The next thing I saw was ceiling, floor and finally bum. Whoever had picked me up did it with such ease I could have been a ton and it may not have bothered them. From what I could gather he must have been at least 6 ft. I knew it had to be a man from his strength alone. I yelled at him to put me down. I kicked, punched and even bit him. He didn't even flinch. If anything he chuckled when I bit him. Was he really in to that sort of thing? Then I recognised the suit, he was a Turk.

That clinical smell swarmed my senses once again. My stomach churned and I felt bile rise in my throat. I wretched and convulsed but nothing came up. It was then the Turk spoke with a joking annoyance "Woah woah woah. This is my last clean suit this week." I recognised the voice as one of the pair of Turks I had previously met just two weeks earlier. Dean. "You?" surprise coated my voice. "What have I done?" he announced uninterested. I tried to remain calm. "You killed my Mother and took me away from my Father."

"Hmm" he thought for a few seconds. His monotonous steps now forming a bruise on my stomach, from his shoulder. "Sorry but I don't know who you are" still slung over his shoulder he didn't even attempt to look if he did. "I'd remember a girl as pretty as you."

I was about to bite him hard in retaliation unable to put my anger into words. But he swung off his shoulder before I could. We now stood face to face. "Although you do look kind of familiar" he looked into my eyes, our faces mere inches apart. He wasn't bad looking. He looked like the kind of boy your grandma would want you to marry. Although he looked like he had a bad boy side so maybe he was a lady's man. He had aqua eyes with a hint of teal, framed delicately with a fan of long lashes. He had long bangs and short hair at the back; it was a dark blue black colour. His lips sat perfectly between his nose and structured jaw line, plump and I suppose soft and kissable. It was then I realised I was just staring at his lips. He had adopted a new complexion of a new red colour, rather than his previous smooth tan. He was young. Still wet behind the ears he shouldn't be so easy to read, father wasn't. "Hi, I'm Dean." His voice surprisingly steady "what's yours?"

It was then Hojo walked in. "You may leave TURK. Don't let the door hit you on the way out" he hadn't even looked at Dean just leering at me. Dean looked pretty pissed, so I did what I thought was appropriate; I smiled at him. He seemed caught off guard and walked out red faced and readjusting his tie.

"Already made quite the impact and it hasn't even been two hours, H2016." This immediately got my hackles up. I let rip with a voice I didn't recognise as my own. "I HAVE A NAME! The least you could do is remember it"

"You are my experiment" he cackled. I mouthed experiment whilst he continued his rant. My shackles were rattling due to my uncontrollable involuntary shaking. Through fear or anger I still don't know. He continued to use big words I hadn't heard of before. "We also educated you whilst in the tank by emitting waves the brain would pick up and see as images." All I could say was "So ... What now?"


	7. 7 I'm Manufactured

By the look on Hojo's face I had interrupted him in the middle of his lengthy-over-pronounced-so-intelligent-it-was-stupid speech. He turned to Lucrecia "I am not repeating myself. I give you the honour of that. But out of my lab as I have more to plan and checking procedures for our little diamond in the rough here" he smirked. "If she becomes too much handle call the Turks, I'm sure they will drop everything and come running." As he said that he looked me up and down. I was sure he was mentally undressing me. Lucrecia seemed to be thinking along the same lines as she was scowling at him.

Lucrecia tapped my hand signalling me to follow. She took me to the café which was a few floors down; she sat me on a small table at the farthest end. Away from everyone else but we could still see the overly large entrance and the computer operated tills manned by one small woman. Lucrecia made her way back to our table with a cup of tea in one hand and a hot chocolate in the other. She placed the steaming cup of hot chocolate in front of me with a smile. Still being in my restraints I had to hold the cup in both hands in both hands. The intense heat of the cup should have made me falter. I could see the heat but I couldn't feel it, the cup almost felt cold. That's when she explained everything.

"We have sped up you're biological clock is the easiest way to explain it. So you have aged exceptionally fast. What we did I am not authorised to say, this was for about a week or so, and you have stabilised at about the age of nineteen or twenty. As you were growing, we pushed thoughts into your head so it's as if you have been to university. Your body rejected the abnormal growth speed and ... We almost lost you. So you were injected with a gene straight into your neural system that would help you cope, although I am not authorised to know what that gene was. At first your body reacted in harmony with the gene and you stabilised. But then your heart rate increased to an impossible speed and slowed back down to 16 BPM. Your body began to change, or morph. In theory that was caused by the gene. You became unrecognisable you skin grew black and formed into armoured plates, a tail appeared out of nowhere and coiled around you as wings tried to open at your back. It was horrifying yet beautiful. And because of your transformation you are a prime candidate for future experiments as a manufactured Turk or SOLDIER."

My mind was reeling. How could science have gone this far? How could there be people with the minds to think of something like this let alone the heart or more likely lack of to even carry it out? I really couldn't take it in, I didn't want to. I finally found my voice "You said two weeks, but now you just said one week. So... which is it?" this was getting confusing.

Lucrecia looked oddly heartbroken. "The second week we needed to monitor your vitals. There is just one thing though" She seemed to emphasize the 'one' trying not to be patronising. "Your body has... frozen. Your cells are not undergoing apoptosis-Meaning that your cells are neither dying nor reproducing-Although all your organs continue on as normal, so we would like to take more tests, to see why this has happened. So I am afraid you will have to be in that glass tank a little bit longer" I assumed she thought she would try her hand at humour. It didn't work.

I was just staring at my hot chocolate, not sure how to take this new life. It just didn't seem like it was happening to me but someone else, like I was watching a play or reading a book. My father said he wouldn't let anything happen to me and now we'll both miss me growing up. What am I supposed to do now!

"What if... What if I try to run away or my father comes for me and I get away? What if I then hurt other people... innocent people?" I raised the scolding hot chocolate to my lips taking it down in one gulp. Lucrecia went to stop me in fear of me giving myself first degree burns, but soon realised it hadn't affected me or even made me pay attention. She then spoke and for the first time her voice was filled with authority. It actually scared me a little. "Simple. You won't. You are not permitted to leave this building without Hojo's authorisation or a highly trained and trusted escort and there are few of those two maybe three at the most. And only the heads of a few divisions and the president know of your existence. Also... Your father won't come."

That last comment shocked me. How could she be so bold to say that? And with that much certainty too. Before I could speak I saw Dean the young boy that was a Turk out of the corner of my eye with that arsehole George and a young handsome man with jet black hair like my father's I didn't recognise. I turned toward Lucrecia mouth open ready to say something when her voice tore through me. "Stay here." I sat in absolute fear as she got up and walked over to the three young men now occupying the now empty cafeteria. Lucrecia only spoke to Dean and George, they nodded. George laughed while Dean had a grin from ear to ear and the other looked sullen and hurt. He watched Lucrecia leave without acknowledging him even standing there. They were making their way toward me, panic gripping me once again. It was starting to become a routine.


	8. 8 Making A Break

I put my head down as air caught in my throat. Lucrecia didn't look particularly happy when she left and now these three people from one of the most feared factions were advancing on me. I stood up to leave as if I didn't see them coming when George put his hands on my shoulders and 'helped' me back onto my seat. I gulped audibly; the Turk I didn't know picked up on my restlessness and spoke to me with a calm soothing voice with a hint of a smirk "Could we get you a drink?" he looked deep into my eyes I was locked we had the same crimson shade. "There's no need to worry we aren't here to hurt you."

I looked intently at him. Confused. He had jet black and crimson eyes a narrow nose and thin lips that looked very soft. He was very handsome in his own right if I wasn't so scared I would probably have acted on the impulses I felt to just press myself against him. His eyes held sadness although he seemed to smile now. It did not come naturally to him. But then it hit me he looked like my father but younger and if they could make me older maybe they could make him younger. "Dad?"

His eyes now mirrored mine, riddled with confusion. "Sorry? ... No I'm Vincent, Vincent Valentine."

"Oh" was all I could say. Then it hit me "You're _HIS _son?" he looked at me now more confused.

"Who's son?"

"Professor Grimoire Valentine" Vincent's face fell like I just slapped him "sorry" he remained silent. I returned my head to its former position staring at my hands and tinkering with the cuffs on my feet. Click. They fell.

_/ so far so good /_

George leant in close to my face "Don't you worry about him sweet cheeks" I snarled at his remark I was surprised I hadn't actually growled. But he either was too dense to notice or just didn't care. "Dean, get sweet cheeks a drink" Dean didn't look like he appreciated being treated like a dog. He may have been about to tell George to stuff it but I beat him to it. "Oh, I was hoping you would ... Babe" I mentally vomited. I lifted my head to look at him to flutter my lashes. George immediately got up with a wink and practically ran to the counter.

Dean laughed a deep and throaty laugh it sent chills down my spine. Dean was a good looking boy too. I kept getting these tummy flipping moments and impulses to touch them and I had no idea what they were. "So I uh never got your name." My brow furrowed in annoyance "You still don't recognise me?" He looked quite surprised. "Um, no. I suppose your eyes do look familiar, but then again Vincent has the same colour" he looked between the two of us. "I do normally work with him so I guess I just see them as his."

I pouted, annoyed and for a reason unbeknownst to me, hurt. "The night we met you were working with that idiot George, a suitcase full of money and a little girl going by the name of Hana."

He looked like he was in deep thought for a second then regret flashed across his face. That was weird, I had never seen a Turk with emotion even my father didn't show emotion about his work. He seemed to try and distract himself with me. "I still don't remember seeing you that day". I leant back in my chair and tried my best to cross my arms while making it still look like my legs were confined. I stared at him blankly as if that would jog his memory. "My names Hana." Hi draw dropped and all he could do was stutter not knowing what to say or do "h-how!" was all he could manage.

"Thanks to your friends in the science department, that Hojo" I said with distaste. I needed to change the subject, my stomach started to turn. I turned to Vincent he looked like he wanted either cry or shout. "Dean. So I um suppose I owe you thanks for protecting me from George."

"What?" he looked up at me trying to soak up what I just told him "Oh" he looked back down at his hands "yeah ... uh no problem I guess." George was on his way back checking his breath, obviously about to try his smoothest moves on me.

_/ think fast Hana /_

"Do you think you could protect me once again?" He looked bewildered "I'm sorry?"

"Kiss me" I leant close as I said this. "WHAT!" he leant away.

"Kiss me now." I grabbed him by his collar and tie and swiftly pulled till his lips met mine. He shivered slightly as my mouth moved gently against his. Being my first ever kiss I was kind of flustered and the fact I should be 5 made me wonder what Hojo had done to me to be feeling this weird electricity. With his initial shock over he relaxed. His hand rose to hold may face and his thumb stroked my cheek as his tongue slid across my lips, the kiss grew more passionate and I had to pull away for air. "Wow that felt great." I giggled. Dean looked at George and smirked. He had been standing there awestruck. I take it George always got the girl when they went out, although I didn't know why. Vincent just looked at me, observing me. He had regained his composure during Dean and me chatting.

I did my best to look besotted with Dean. George slammed my drink on the table; surprisingly it all remained in the cup. I laughed a nervous smile pulling at my cheeks. This just angered George. And I laughed more my body was shaking with my laughs. I hadn't had this much fun in what seemed a long time. I managed to unclip one cuff and slip my hand out. He slammed his hands on the table just as I got my other hand free, for a second I thought he saw me. He shouted "Just who the hell are you?" anger and annoyance were now painted across his face and so much so it made me flinch, yet it strengthened my resolve and a new found sense of Pride. With a capital 'P'. "_**I **_am the girl you threatened as my father was forced to leave me. Also whom your partner Dean selflessly protected from the insufferable oaf that is you" my voice full of resentment. "You also gave my father a case full of money to get him to leave me behind" I inhaled and exhaled loudly. "Now. I bid you good day, Sir." They all looked at me bewildered, as if I was crazy. So I took my chance, I mustered some strength and flipped the table with its full cup of scolding chocolate and ran for the exit. Leaving three young Turks and my restraints behind.


	9. 9 No Choice

I had made it down a few floors using the stairs and running through corridors bumping into a few people earning a few scowls. Out of breath and a burning sensation haunting my legs I leant against a wall opposite the elevator when the doors glided open. I looked frantically to see if I had been followed seeing that I hadn't I slithered through the doors as they closed. I mashed the 1st floor button; the elevator started its descent smoothly. I released a breath I hadn't known I was holding with a rattle. The elevator stopped at the 31st floor all muscles in my body coiled like a spring ready to pounce. No one was there and I relaxed letting relief engulf my senses. I heard whirring to my left as an elevator passed; its one passenger looked at me with determination and an emotion I couldn't quite read in his crimson eyes. My elevator continued its descent two floors above his.

_/ what do I do? /_

The doors opened in what felt like slow motion, my heart hammered away under my ribcage. No one was there so I took my chance to run I knew I had made it out the front door when the cold wind embraced my hot body. I saw something out of the corner of my eye; I turned to have Vincent colliding with me knocking the air from my lungs. As we struggled against one another on the cold concrete he wrapped his legs around mine and confined both my arms with one of his, pinning my wrists to the floor with ensuing panic.

I struggled against him; the more I struggled the tighter his grip got restricting my movement. Claustrophobia crept in my mind; my breathing became deeper and laboured a sharp pain shot through my chest. The collision had broken a few ribs. Then I saw it. The huge needle; its syringe filled with a clear liquid, fear gripped me I squirmed in an attempt to get away.

"Sorry. I had no choice." He stabbed it into my arm and forced the plunger, I could feel the liquid eat through my nervous system taking affect almost immediately.

My body grew heavy starting at my legs then my arms, I heard two more sets of steps towards us; Vincent got off me with the aid of Dean shoving him. He rolled me onto my back and cradled me in his arms I started to go numb. He held me in his arms fear printed in his aqua eyes. My head started to feel heavy I couldn't hold it up it just rolled into the crook of his elbow. I struggled as my eyes flickered in and out of focus, fighting the sleep I knew I would lose myself in. "Vincent what did you do?" fear coated Deans voice.

"It's fine Dean. She's asleep. We need to carry her back to the science department. Here I'll help" they stared at each other, Vincent went to help pick up my shoulders, Dean shoved him. "I think you have done enough" he lined every word with hatred. He picked me up and carried me to the best of his ability; my head fell against his chest as darkness pulled me down his heartbeat somewhat soothing.

*******Lucrecia POV*******

I stood in Hojos' office it was absolutely freezing and even more immaculate. Every file was put away and they were all alphabetised, there wasn't a speck of dirt or dust. He has been sitting there at his desk going over Hanas' file and his notes for the last half an hour about twenty times; His round glasses teetering on the end of his nose.

"Professor, I would like to speed up the tests on Hana." He made a horrible sound with his throat. I sighed "H2016" he smiled "also can she come to Nibelheim with us?"

He smirked and brushed his greasy fringe out of his face then pushed his glasses up his nose.

"You have grown attached? You have been fooled by the facade of a seemingly helpless damsel in distress professor crescent you trust too easily. But I suppose if all goes to plan here then yes."

"Really?" I couldn't hide my shock. But was he doing this as a personal favour or did he have ulterior motives.

"I don't say things I don't mean Lucrecia" he smirked "Hmm. As they say speak of the devil."

At that moment Hana was rushed in unconscious in Deans arms, he was stricken with worry and fear; odd for a Turk. And Vincent was as stone-faced as usual. He merely nodded at Hojo then left. Hojo smiled

"Turk, put it on the Op desk outside and leave." He hesitated but did as he was told. He must really be worried about Hana.

"This girl could be useful" Hojo smiled. "Another one pulled in by her act."

Hojo stood up in his hunched over fashion and made his way out of the office and to the Op table. He checked her pulse and she stirred slowly. He grinned sadistically. "Oh, a bit soon for the anaesthetic to wear off" his tone changed from less amused to a more serious one. "Get it in the Mako container. Now."


	10. 10 Mother?

I awoke, again in a tank filled with water. This time it was different it made my skin tingle and had a certain glow to it. I recognised it as Mako. I had no idea how long I had been out, if my ribs were any indication it must have been weeks as they had healed. I thought to myself the more I found myself in the tank the more Mako I would be subjected to. I took this quiet time to just take in my surroundings and just wondered whether I would ever get away and if so who I could trust.

I lazily looked around. It was the usual people on usual business. No help from these people, except... Dean! He was asleep in an office chair with the wheels legs up on a nearby console and his arms crossed over his chest rising and falling in a slow rhythm. I bent down to his eye level and tapped the glass lightly making it echo all around me. Dean roused from his sleep slowly with heavy lids he gazed at me. I gave coy wave and smiled, he shot up abruptly a smile from ear to ear. I placed my hand flat on the glass and he laid his hand on mine I could feel his heat filter through my fingers itched to touch his. He called over his shoulder and Lucrecia turned to me from the other side of the lab. She didn't look happy, I smiled apologetically and a grin rose to her lips. She turned to the console beside me and proceeded to release me. I felt a cold sensation in my veins in my hand. It started to glow as the sphere came back out. Glowing an icy colour in the Mako. I grasped it tight. The tank open, letting the cold air of the lab whip against my cold wet body. I jumped/fell out landing in Dean's arms. He wasn't ready for the impact and we landed in a heap on the floor in a fit of giggles. This was nice, I didn't really know him yet I felt like we had spent forever together. I could get used to this if he was here with me. I noticed Lucrecia out of the corner of my eye looking intently at the sphere I was now carrying.

I held it to her "What is this?" I said as I got comfy on Deans stomach.

"It's materia" Dean spoke with a contented voice, he seemed to be enjoying the attention. I turned to him in total confusion.

"Mata-hoohaa"

"Not hoohaa, '-eria'"

Lucrecia looked dumbfounded. "W-Where did you get that?" her speech as quick, no nonsense. "When I awoke here the first time after my uh change. I saw this bright light, I was angry and it calmed me instantly. I touched it and it sank into my skin. But this time it came out reacting to the Mako maybe?"

"May I see it." She was serious it was more of a demand rather than a request. I handed it over and she whisked it away to what I can only assume as an analysis machine. Her brow furrowed and face screwed up in deep thought. She finally spoke after ten minutes of silence. "It doesn't do anything."

Dean – who seemed to be in his own little world lifted me and got up to sit on an office chair and pulled me into his lap. A blush fluttered across my cheeks. Dean looked just as confused as me now. "What do you mean?"

Lucrecia shrugs. "It doesn't DO anything."

"But, all materia does something" he wrapped his arms around my waist, as my blush deepened I turned my head away from his. Just then I heard many whispers and felt a deep panic but I knew it was not my own. "Hey. Do you hear that?"

Lucrecia and Dean turned to me out from their conversation and stared at me. "Those whispers. You don't hear them?" Worry had entered both their eyes. I got down on to my hands and knees and started to crawl slowly across the room looking for the source. A voice became more prominent, but I couldn't place it. My skirt being small drew quite the audience and a very red faced Dean. He was trying to avert the eyes of the men in the room with idle threats. "Hana could you please get up off the floor" his voice was sharp. Just then I was certain I heard the voices from the analysis machine. I pressed my ear to the glass giving the voices an echo. I began taping frantically at the buttons. Lucrecia came over in a panic when the machine started to buzz and whirr. As it opened I snatched the glowing green orb from its glowing metal clutches and held it to my ear just as if it was a treasured seashell. I couldn't hear them properly there were too many voices I just felt a swell and many different emotions. Lucrecia gave a sigh in relief before turning to me angry "What do you-"

"Shh! Quiet I'm trying to listen." I could hear one voice over the rest. "Mum?" I began to feel light headed and soon my consciousness left me, but not before I felt my head crack against the cold tile floor and Dean cradling me in his arms. "Not again. Please open your eyes Hana." Lucrecia grabbed my wrist "I can't feel a pulse"

_/ But... I feel fine /_

I was engulfed in a bright white light. I awoke in Deans' arms he was talking but I couldn't hear his voice. I looked at the ball in my hand, there was a flash of light and then my mother appeared. Just as I remembered her.


	11. 11 Home

The room seemed to shatter and everyone in it too, being replaced with the serene snowy fields I called home. The forest glittering in the background as the ice reflected the sun.

_/ Sleeping Forest? /_

Dean grasped my hand and pulled me to my feet. I brushed myself down and pointed toward the wood. "There"

"What?"

"We have to go there. It's where I used to live ... Please?"

I turned to him and his worried eyes looked from the wood to me. "Okay. But take it easy."

We walked through the snow. It took about 15 minutes before I realised the snow was not crunching underneath my steps, but Dean was making a racket. The snow that whipped around my body left no chill but Dean was hugging himself for warmth. It made me feel terrible. Little did I know that later I would feel a hell of a lot worse. "We're almost there. Just a little further okay?"

His voice came cracked through chattering teeth and chapped lips. "Y-y-y-yeah. How are y-y-you n-not c-c-c-c-cold?"

"I don't know"

_/ What do I do? /_

I stopped and he came to a stop beside me. "A-a-are you Okay?"

"Do you mind if I touched you?"

"What?" surprise coating his voice.

"Oh grow up. Not like that. I'm warm. You're cold. Maybe I can warm you up?"

I hadn't really looked at him until now. He was trembling all over from the cold; I lifted my hands to his face unsure as to what I was supposed to do after I proposed the idea. I cradled the right side of his face in the palm of my hand and placed my other hand on the other side. He seemed to fall asleep almost he looked a lot calmer and a lot younger. He closed his eyes, his teeth stopped chattering and his lips went from blue to pink.

"Hey, wake up" I smiled

"Nah... I'm enjoying this. You're hot. I mean your body's hot. No I mean ... I'll just shut up"

I laughed we were just five minutes' walk from the forest line and my old home. We continued to walk facing him so I was walking backwards. I could practically feel the fire warming me I looked over my shoulders to realise we were close enough I turned and broke into a run toward a thicket of leaves shouting over my shoulder for dean to hurry. I pushed the leaves that hid the door from view pushed it open and welcomed him in. The warm air and autumn scent wrapped me in blanket and I felt safe. There was a small campfire in the middle of the main room and wolf skin rugs surround it creating a warm soft seat for a family. And a door on the opposite end of the room.

Dean passed me in either shock or awe. "It ain't much but it is home." He sat by the fire warming up. I ran to the door and stopped before it, wondering whether to open it. I half hoped my father would be there. I pushed it tentatively with my finger tips but all that was there was an empty bed. A single tear ran down my cheek.

_/ should I be happy or not? /_

I wiped it away swiftly and let the door close. "Are you warming up?"

"Yeah. Like a treat" he smiled.

At that moment my mother walked through the door the cold air surging through the door the chill ripped through me. Her hair wrapped around her neck as a makeshift scarf. Her gentle features just as I remembered them. "Mother?" my voice barely audible.

She froze and looked from Dean to me. "Oh baby you're okay. I was so worried."

"Well I wouldn't say okay. I'm five and I look like this."I said a little too bitter.

"You are alive are you not" She snapped. Her face softened again. "Who is your charming young friend Hana?"

"What?" I was slightly taken aback. "This is Dean." Dean rose to his feet and bowed like a true gentlemen. "Nice to meet you ma'am." He turned to me. "I thought you said your mum was dead" just as I went to answer my mother did. "Oh I am dear." She said nonchalant. "This is in the materia. I have come here or rather brought you here to tell you to be careful."

"Why?" I murmured.

"Sweetie... With what they have done to you. Now it will get a lot worse. Dear Dean and your Father-" her mouth was still moving but no sound escaped her lips she seemed to sigh she didn't know I couldn't hear he she continued to talk and started to cry. I collapsed to the floor a pain ripped through my chest. I looked to Dean for help but he almost seemed to evaporate before my eyes. I heard a mechanical whirring and another jolt of pain brought me back to the lab. Two scientists above me with a defibrillator, Dean to my right he was covered in blood and his lips were blue he was unconscious and not breathing. I pushed them aside and grabbed Deans' hand.

"No no no no no no. Not you too. I need you here don't leave me too" tears filled threatening to pour over. "Please. Please. Please." I squeezed his hand his breath came back but it was shallow. Hope flushed through my system but I knew it would leave when he looked at me. There was fear in his eyes. The colour drained from his eyes as he tried to pull his hand away from me. I let go in confusion. "Dean?" I looked around to Lucrecia she was hidden behind a line of security. Fear resonated from her. I took note that all the guns were aimed at me. Each man watching my every move and a twitch in each ones trigger finger.

_/ did I... did I do this? /_

"Dean? Did I? I'm so sorry. What happened? I can't remember" I smacked my temples in an attempt to shake the memory loose. Dean grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips.

"It wasn't you... you changed into a ... don't blame yourself take care... If we had more time I'm sure ... ... we could have ... could have come to... love ... love." He coughed blood covering my hand. He just stopped.

"No. No wake up you can't leave me" I slammed my head to his chest to hear his soothing heart beat, silence echoed back. I screamed the change was sudden and quick. Wings tore through my skin and I was covered in armour like skin. I was that thing again. Growling guns were raised at triggers at the ready. I drew Dean into my arms. And blasted through the building for the nearest window bullets followed me and ricocheted of my new skin.

I remembered that when I was in the tank he talked to me. He told me a lot about himself, that his home was Nibelheim. So I decided I would find it and take him there. I flew through the glass so fast that it seemed to shatter after I was at least 10ft past it in the night air. I shredded through the air like a bullet, I could feel the last of the warmth ebb away from his body in my arms leaving a cold husk. As I was above Nibelheim I started to descend. I morphed back 20ft above the ground meeting the floor with a thud. We were just outside of the town but close enough to see that lights were now being turned on and a few noses peered through curtains. I held him to my chest rocking back and forth tears still rolling down my cheeks. "I think I could have loved you too." I choked. A pulsing heat was thrashing through my veins whether the result of my change or the deep despair I was feeling I don't know. Deans' body was covered in what looked like green fireflies, his body become ethereal almost and became lighter. Then he just disappeared from my arms. Returning to the planet. Violent sobs racked my body. "Dean. Mum. Dad. Why have you left me?" then I blacked out.


	12. 12 I Didn't Mean to

Two weeks later

*******Hojo POV*******

_/ Still no sign of it. I shall find her. How could I have overlooked the fact that I have a tracking device installed in to her nervous system? /_

Loading up the computer I opened the Shin-Ra tracking data base. Typing in her code it took all of seconds for her little red dot to flash on the screen telling me her location. "Ah Nibelheim. This is useful."

*******Lucrecias POV*******

_/ I hope she is okay / _

I sat in my own lab working on some black mass that Grimoire Valentine discovered when Hojo walked in. "Lucrecia we are leaving for Nibelheim now. Pack essentials and get to the helipad." Then he just left head down in thought a smirk at his lips. I was surprised to say the least. I didn't have a lot to pack so I was done fairly quickly just as I reached the door of my apartment there was a knock.

_/ who on earth could that be? /_

Opening the door my heart stopped. There stood his son.

"Doctor Crescent? I've been assigned to your protection."

"No why would the send his son?" I turned my face away in thought.

"Excuse me?"

"Just call me Lucrecia."

"I'm Vincent Valentine."

"I know." I pulled my suitcase to pass him but it got caught on the door frame. I struggled and sighed exasperated. He reached to help and his hand brushed against mine. I yelped and met his eyes. "Let me help." Such a polite and handsome young man. He led the way to the helipad and I followed a few steps behind. On the roof the brisk wind from the rotor blades enveloped us. He placed my luggage into the cargo hold and helped me on to the helicopter. He smiled such a sincere smile and I could not help but blush. Hojo tsked and Vincents' soft face turned to one with stone like qualities. He gracefully slipped into the seat next to the pilot and strapped in.

"Hojo why have we left early?" he smiled. But it was not a happy smile more of a sadistic smirk. "Ah there is something of great import I located. And now we can be more productive. You should rest we will be rather busy once we land."

With that I settled into a dreamless sleep the kind that drains you rather than regenerates your enthusiasm.

"We're about to land. Please prepare yourselves." The pilots' voice crackled through the headphones rousing me from my sleep. The helicopter began its descent. We landed carefully and the doors were soon open. Vincent stood in front of me his hair blowing in the wind generated by the rotor blades. His suit fluttered about him showing his lithe yet muscular build. He really was quite handsome... He also looked a lot like his father. He held his hand out to accept mine. I smiled. Hojo scoffed. I was just about to take his hand and step out when it came in a flash Vincent shouted "What the-!" he reached for his gun with his already out-stretched hand and it grabbed his hand. Crying.

*******Hana's POV*******

I heard a chopper overhead. Not many people own choppers so I thought it was a good chance it was going to be a Shin-Ra transport vehicle. I peered through my cover in the bushes just outside the town but with a good view of the plains that span out beneath the town. The sleek black chopper had the logo happily painted on the side. I waited until it touched down.

_/ who is it? Are they looking for me? /_

The cockpit passenger door flung open and Vincent! Hopped to the floor giving a quick sweep of the area before opening the back revealing Lucrecia!

_/ They're here! /_

I sprinted from my cover with inhuman speed. I ducked under his awaiting arm and threw my arms around him tears threatening to overflow. I thought I couldn't cry anymore I had cried so much in the past few weeks. I hadn't eaten either but I hadn't lost weight. So thanks to Hojo I couldn't die of starvation.

As Vincent reached for his gun I grasped his hand with a pleading squeeze. I looked up to him through my tears and lashes. "Vin" was all I could manage. "Hana?" I felt his arms wrap around me and one finger curled under my chin tilting my head up to meet his gaze. I must admit I did look a little different, hell a lot different. I had cut my hair short, really short. I had also stolen clothes from washing lines in gardens. I was now wearing denim short shorts. And a brown tank top. I had no shoes though. My tears hadn't fallen yet but at the angle Vincent was holding my face they rolled out of my eyes, along the side of my face getting lost behind my ears.

"I couldn't ... He was ... Why?" Vincent just moved my face left to right and up and down observing my physical and mental condition. He knew what I was. A monster.

"Let's get you all cleaned up at the mansion. Okay?" I mumbled in agreement afraid to speak in fear my voice would fail me. He held me his arm around my waist and my arm over his shoulder he was practically carrying me. My energy now gone.


	13. 13 The Beginning Of The End

*******Hojo's POV*******

_/ I thought at least I would have had to send the Turk out looking for it. Who would have thought that Turk would have made an excellent piece of cheese for my little mouse? /_

"Lucrecia stop frowning. Jealousy is very unprofessional of you. Carry our bags."

"What? No I'm not. Yes sir" Lucrecia lowered her head and gracefully hopped of the helicopter and strode to the cargo hold not taking her eyes of Vincent and Hana.

_/ now I can try those cells /_

*******Vincent's POV*******

I settled Hana on a bed in the guest room and I sat on the bed opposite her facing her. She looked like the living dead. Her body was scratched and dried blood was everywhere on her pale porcelain skin. How she could kill a Turk I had no idea how she would have managed it. She was tiny in all aspects and significant in none. The silence became unbearable as she stared at the wooden floor her hands shaking every now and then.

"Hana, what are you doing here? What have you been doing? Why did you kill Dean?" she turned to look at me now. She didn't even flinch when I mentioned Deans name, the young girl either didn't care or it hurt too much that she just stopped working altogether. Her reply was mono-tone.

"I'm here because of him" she couldn't even say his name "This was his home. I brought him back. I remember, he told me he missed home. I've been in the woods and mountains. I haven't eaten for weeks. And I don't ... I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID I CANT REMEMBER." Her voice was filled with so many emotions fear, anguish, anger, despair. Her voice returned to its mono-tone.

"The Materia. It was so cold for him. I try to think but it hurts to remember my veins burst with heat. What am I supposed to do." It wasn't really a question. "I... I... Vincent." She looked at me now her hands trembling and her face swollen her left eye bruised.

"I really did lo-" she stopped and her eyes flickered towards the door momentarily then returned to mine. "I need a shower or a bath"

"Okay I'll get you a towel" so I left to find one.

*******Hana's POV*******

I limped my way into a relatively large bathroom and started to run myself bath. Once full I undressed and just as I was about to step in the door flew open. I was too tired to even attempt to cover myself so I just looked at my peeping tom dead in the eye. Vincent froze instantly. I blinked as he stammered incoherently.

"I'm terribly sorry. Your towel" he placed it gently on the toilet seat and just stood there looking at me up and down, but from Vincent it didn't feel like when Hojo did it I wasn't embarrassed or afraid or even felt sick.

"Thanks. Don't let the door hit you on the way out" his face adopted a colour as red as his eyes he made a very quick exit close to slamming the door. I giggled but stopped myself it was the first time I'd smiled let alone giggled in weeks. How can I when I just killed an innocent man. I bathed for what seemed like hours. I trimmed my hair to even it out. I wrapped my towel around me and walked into the bedroom, Vincent wasn't there. I scanned the room and saw my clothes clean and neatly folded at the end of my bed with a pair of black converse and a note. I smiled.

Hana,

I have cleaned your clothes and got you some shoes your feet looked like they were in a horrible state. I am deeply sorry I shouldn't have barged in. Or stayed there. My apologies.

I'll try to help you

Vincent Valentine

I smiled, for a Turk he really was sweet. It was then I heard shouting from down the hall. I opened the door about an inch and peeked through, just in time to see Vincent storm off in one direction with Lucrecia closely tailing him. Then all I heard was Hojo's insane laughter. I thought to myself Lucrecia could sort out Vincent so I would see Hojo. Part of me wondered what that was about but the other parts just didn't want to care. I padded back to the bed and place the note on the bed and got dressed and searched through the drawers and found a small pair of boxers and a pair of Vincent's socks. I dressed and felt the best I had ever since all this happened. I felt clean and safe, although I was probably far from it. They had to be out here for some reason. I walked silently down the hall listening for signs of Hojo. I came to a door where all I could here were mumblings. I assumed this to be him. I knocked and I was found I was right because my fight or flight instinct kicked in. I entered on his command and immediately knew something was up. He used my name.

"Ah. Hana. Come with me." He ushered my to the fireplace commanding me to pull the candelabra as I drew close as I did the sound and smells of rocks grinding filled my senses. He passed me and started down in a spiral that creaked under each step I gulped and reluctantly followed. I was thinking this man's rather weasel like and definitely more brains than brawn so I had a good chance of escaping if I needed to. As we reached the bottom I looked out into the cave really was all I could call it. There were torches in intervals to give enough light to walk it without falling on your face. We passed a large oak door it felt very eerie down here not somewhere I wanted to stay.

Hojo carried on walking a few metres away was another much smaller door that seemed to glow with a green light. He opened the door and motioned me to pass and I did.

It was a relatively small room for what it held. Books lined one wall while a small lab lined the other along with two Mako containers. In the middle of the bookshelfed wall was a corridor of more books and a small hexagonal office at the end again lined with books. The small desk held lamps and notes and what seemed to be many years of dust.

It was then Hojo turned to me.

"Hana, I am a very busy man and would like your cooperation" I just looked at him. "You see the first gene transplant of a Weapon into your neural system was a long shot but it worked I would like to try others seeing if they harmonise or fight for dominance. If you allow me to do this and you can survive and control it. You may have my authorisation to become a Turk, you will then somewhat have a reign of freedom as long as you check I regularly with the head of the Turks or myself. And of course you have to do whatever Shin-Ra tells you to."

I just watched as this overly animated man seemed to be asking my permission but all I could think was if I say no he could force me or worse get Lucrecia and Vincent to force me to accept this proposal. I took this as my chance; if I died I would be free of this existence. If I survived I could at least stay with Vincent and try to escape. Either way I had nothing to lose. I remained indifferent in case he knew what I was thinking.

"Sure. I don't have anything to lose. When do you want to do this?"

"Now." He seemed elated. A hard man to please. Just promise you will undertake his experiments in which you could die and he's as happy as Larry. He ushered me to the first Mako container. Pushing an IV drip into my arm as he did so. I sat quietly and watched him go about his business. Hojo came to me with a syringe pulling a light green fluid out of a bottle. Then he put it into my IV tube I watch it as it slowly made its way down the tube as it reached my arm the effect was instantaneous. My veins burst with heat and inner turmoil. I immediately heard a voice in the back of my mind and felt emotions that didn't belong to me. Although I couldn't hear what it said as it was soon drowned out by an ear-splitting roar. Hojo pushed me towards the Mako container.

"What is this?" I groaned through clenched teeth.

"Jenova cells." He smirked and soon after I passed out.

Every now and then I could hear screams in my slumber but I couldn't open my eyes or wake up. At first I thought they were Lucrecias screams. Sometime after there was shouting which I thought was Lucrecia and Vincent. Soon after that I heard a gunshot. I could have sworn Lucrecia came to me crying but I couldn't hear her voice or wake to tell her it would be okay. The next time I came to I heard Vincent crying out in pain then his voice change to an unearthly growl similar to mine. The last time I heard something was a child's scream. Then again an unnatural slumber pulled me deeper into the depths of darkness. I began to fear I would never wake.


	14. 14 Growing Up

I awoke. All I could see was a white ceiling I tried to move my arms and I couldn't nor my legs or head. I began to panic. In my surge of fear I yanked at my constraints and broke them as if they were made of butter. My hands now free I undone the restraint around my torso then head and finally my legs. I was dressed in a hospital gown. I took this moment to steady my heart and take in my surroundings. I was in a white padded room that was torn to bits and a locker and a white door.

I opened the locker and found my clothes and a note. I changed and hung up my gown and then read the note. It said that my weapons: chakram and kunai pouch were being held by Hojo and t retrieve them I would have to go to him. I had no idea I had weapons let alone was allowed to hold them. I heard a click and turned to the door a red blinking light above turned green and the door opened. A small man in a white coat entered. I had no idea who he was nor did I care. He beckoned me to follow him so I did without saying a word. I followed him through the winding corridors always five paces behind. This man showed little fear of me. As we came to the lab I saw Hojo in his office and began to look around for Lucrecia during my sweep I saw him.

A small child maybe 2 or 3, in the same tank I was in. He had silver hair it was gorgeous. His little hands and feet twitched every now and then. I ran to the machine next to it and entered a sequence of buttons I remembered Lucrecia use to get me out. All I could think was no not again. I got him out and pulled the lab coat off my escort and wrapped the small boy in it. I cradled him in my arms and close to my chest. Hushing and rocking him, he gargled and opened his eyes. They were beautiful a deep Mako green. Although I knew this meant they had tampered with him. The small boy grasped my index finger with a lot of strength for a child this age. It was then Hojo came through to me.

"Hana your first assignment as a Turk is to raise this child, Sephiroth, to be in SOLDIER. Not as a mother or a friend we need no soft spots in his demeanour."

I frowned at Hojo my tone now sour. "Why don't you just fast forward him like you did me?" I looked at this child, have I been asleep this long for him to grow up or have they acquired him like they did me? "Who does he belong to?"

"Lucrecia, she died giving birth." I looked at Hojo he seemed to read my mind. "Vincent was not the father."

"Where is he? Did he know?"

"Yes he did. He wasn't happy." Hojo smirked at this. "He disappeared shortly after."

I held the child closer to my chest how am I supposed to train him. I can't fight or anything. "Hojo how am I supposed to do all that?"

"You are the only person he has taken an interest in. I assume he seems to know you to have Jenova cells and that a link can be felt between you but seeing as you were the first one to be injected you couldn't feel a link. Around you he is very mobile and receptive. He was screaming and when he saw you return from a training exercise he stopped and turned his head to your direction before you were even in eyesight or earshot. You also seemed to relax a little around him."

He looked at me now very intently over his lenses. "You don't remember anything from the last two years? Although that is understandable you have only just started acting human. We recorded your sessions in case this would happen. You know all we have taught you it appears as an instinct. So we shall show you the footage."

He plodded back to his office and I followed, he was hunched in deep thought. He turned on a TV and selected a folder with my name on it. There must have been 100+ hours footage.

"Hana after injecting you, your body and the Weapons genes fought against the Jenova cells. And they seemed to have taken you over and you have only just managed to get control of your mind. You fought a lot against it. In the footage you will see how different you become and when you are fighting back. But we will put you in a Turk simulation to be sure you are fine."

The small boy was taken from me then and put back in the tank.

I watched a few hours of footage and couldn't believe it. It looked like me but it just wasn't. The only real difference is that I had golden eyes with a slit for a pupil like a reptile instead of my crimson ones and now they even had an emerald tinge to them thanks to the Mako and Jenova cells. I moved faster than humanly possible. Soon a Turk entered to collect me and Hojo gave him the chakram and kunai belt. I had seen myself with them they were just like extensions of my arms. The Turk put the belt around my waist and yanked tight pulling me close to him. I gasped and he smirked. Keeping me in close contact with him he clipped the two chakram to my belt at the small of my back.

"I'm Dan and I'm your superior I'll take you for a test run" he grinned

He let me go and stood back and motioned me to follow. I looked at Hojo who seemed to nod. I followed this Dan. He was short not much taller than me five foot five maybe six. He had a rod on his hip. Wearing the standard navy suit. His hair was a shade of brunette I had never seen it was dark and yet shined a very light honey colour.

Finally we reached the training centre and he selected some programs and motioned me to enter the chamber. I did and he followed me in. Reassuring me nothing was life threatening and he would step in if I had trouble. Little robots flooded the room and I soon found I did know how to fight. Very well in fact. I could feel it though the entity that had held me for two years vying for control. After a few hours I was out of breath and Dan congratulated me. Telling me I could go back to my apartment and rest up. After my puzzled look he offered to take me. I realised as we reached the door it used to be Lucrecias.

Dan left me at the door after shaking my hand and giving me the keys. I entered eager to see what Lucrecia had left if she really was gone. My happiness was soon dashed as I saw it had nothing but a bed and the normal things you need to make a house but nothing to make a home. As I gazed about the room I was lost. The only people who seemed to care or at least help me were gone and now there was a child that needed to be looked after by another child, simply because he apparently only liked me.

There was a picture on the bedside table it was a photo of me, Lucrecia and Dean it was just after I had gotten out of the tank because I was on his lap on the floor both of us laughing and Lucrecia suppressing a smile. It was just before I...

Just as the thought materialised there was a knock at the door. Breaking me out of my reverie I answered it to see three or so lab coat wearing men come past me to put a child's crib and play pen in my apartment followed by a running toddler with bright green eyes running at me with arms wide open. I caught him as he fell to which he giggled and I smiled in return he touched his lips then touched mine. This child obviously received the same if not better treatment as me in the intellect department he was smart. But I suppose to train him to be the best of the best he would need training from a young age.

FF 5 years

I sat in the Turk simulation waiting room for my silver haired bundle of joy. He said he would take his time that no one could tell him what to do so I said I would wait for him there. Of course with this weird bond between us growing stronger I could almost tell where he was. I couldn't tell you physically but I could feel him and I could take you to him without second guessing myself, he could do the same. Hide and seek was a terrible game to play. I could feel he was near he was behind the door peering through to see if I was here and whether I would be angry at his tardiness.

"Sephiroth." He jumped. "You're gonna be late, you don't want to miss today's training it will be your first sword lesson."

"Aawe." He stomped his way to me with his arms folded. I was the only person that didn't fear him. He liked that I wasn't afraid but he also hated that I didn't do what he wanted like those that feared him. "But I don't want to. I like guns Hana I'm best at them." He whined "I bet I couldn't even hold a sword."

I stood now looking at him tapping my foot. "Now now Sephiroth. You don't know till you try. You're seven. You are strong enough to achieve anything you want champ. Now you may be better with a sword. Maybe even better than me." I feigned shock putting my hand over my mouth and widening my eyes. He believed it. For all his smarts he was still naive.

He looked overjoyed at this prospect. "Alright. I'll try. Wait for me okay." I pat his head and ruffled his hair "Go get'em tiger" he ran off growling like a dog. I couldn't help but smile.

FF 3 years

I sat in my apartment across from Sephiroth playing chess. He was getting good very smart, I really had to try now to win. A message blared out of the building speaker system. "Attention all employees and business partners. The president and his wife have given birth to a beautiful healthy boy. Rufus Shin-Ra. I repeat: The president and his wife have given birth to a beautiful healthy boy. Rufus Shin-Ra. The president's wife passed away during the birth. The president will take no visitors for the next week. That is all." I looked at Sephiroth and he just shrugged. I thought this was terrible: one for the loss of his wife. But the fat man was only nice to her or when she was about. This is going to turn out bad sooner or later. Deep in thought I hadn't noticed Sephiroth move until he yelled checkmate and jumped around. It was the first time he had beaten me and he was ecstatic and I couldn't help but join him in jumping around care-free for once. He never acted like this when we weren't in here. He had his own apartment but would stay in mine on nights he had nightmares like kids do, or he was just lonely. I was going against rule number one I mustn't care about him and vice versa. But how could we not when we have basically raised each other.

FF 5 years

I had asked Sephiroth to wait in his apartment so I could get his present to him as a surprise. The truth was Shin-Ra had had a sword custom made for him but he never accepted anything of the company. And he never turned away anything I gave him. He still had the small Chocobo I carved out of wood. It sat on his mantle piece. I gave it to him on the first week he spent at mine he loved it. I had shown him videos of them he said that they were almost as graceful as me. I knocked on his door he answered with a sour expression that lightened a little when he saw me but he tried his hardest not to show it.

"Happy Birthday" I sang. "How does it feel to be fifteen? I uh got you this it was my fathers." I lied but he didn't seem to notice he was mesmerised by the sword.

"She's called Masamune you need to take care of her like you would a good woman okay."

He laughed a little. Took the sword from me and held her admiring it like most men would a good woman. He placed her down gently invited me in. "Thanks she's the second most amazing thing I've seen. Would you like tea?" I nodded confused to his previous statement. As he came through to his sitting area with tea for me and coffee for him, he looked very unsure.

"Hana may I ask you something?"

"Sure fire away small fry"

He seemed to relax a little at my nonchalance. "Well one I am taller than you so small fry doesn't really work. And two how come you don't seem to age? You've looked like well you for as long as I can remember."

It was my turn to hold my emotions in check I struggled. I pursed my lips together and I was white knuckling it. "Well some things have happened that can never un-happen." I now managed to appear calm and aloof. "Now go. You have to train. What will the other SOLDIERS think when their captain is slacking off?" I ruffled his long hair like I did when he was a kid.

"Hey." He knocked my hand away playfully. "It took me age's get my hair like this and that really wasn't an answer. Tell me."

"Maybe later. Now go before I get a beating for not having you ready. Seriously go."

"Okay. Okay." And he left without another word just a stern look.

He was getting colder more detached from everyone around him. He had found two boys around his age that had also gone in for SOLDIER candidacy, Angeal and Genesis, and that gave him healthy competition that wasn't me. But they strived to be better than him which they would never be and that put a lot of strain on his and Genesis' friendship.

FF 3 years

I sat on top of the Shin-Ra HQ on the other side of the guard railing looking up at the full moon. I was talking to it as if it were my father, wondering if he was on the other side talking to me to. It wasn't cold but it wasn't a warm evening but then again I never felt the cold or the heat so I couldn't really tell. It was nice to get away from the demands of the president or his son, Rufus. Even Hojo became needy sending me out on mediocre tasks that didn't need me just to separate me from Sephiroth. He still cared a lot for me more than he should. And I him but as we have both grown our relationship has changed. It was never a mother and son thing because we were so close in age and understanding. We were friends. But now it feels more than that. I don't know what I am feeling.

I felt him before I could hear him. I heard him sigh. Hide and seek never worked when you knew where the other one was. He walked over to me his pace steady and even. He gracefully hopped over the railing and stood beside me.

"What are you doing up here?" his deep voice was like medicine, all fear was washed away and all I was left with was content and happiness.

"Hmm." I pretended I didn't notice him arrive he didn't believe me for one second but he appreciates me trying to act normal and hide our bond from Hojo and how far we have developed it. "Oh nothing. The breeze it's gentle up here, I love it." I closed my eyes to enjoy it more tilting my face to the moon so I could bathe in its soft glow. Sephiroth's arm slid around my waist and lifted me gently off the edge of the building he hopped over the barrier and set me down behind it still facing the moon.

"Yes well you make me nervous sitting up there with your eyes closed." I opened them now to look at him dead in his. They were piercing green and now and then switched from normal pupils to snake like ones: the effect of the Mako and Jenova cells. I could get lost in them.

"Why should you care you're a SOLDIER."

"Because I do. I couldn't stand to see you hurt. I want to kis-" he stopped talking abruptly. I tried to keep the tone light. "What's up? Cat got your tongue?" he leant in to me and closed his eyes. I didn't know what I should do, half of me wanted this and the other half freaked out about how Hojo would react. He already doesn't like the fact we still talk. I felt his hand lay on my shoulder as soft as a feather just as his lips touched mine fighting the chill out of my body as the ghost of his breath washed over me.


	15. 15 Ours lemon

**Authors Note : Okay this is sex basically don't read it if you don't like it. if you want me to make a clean version please ask me. I have tried to keep out vital information to the story.**

His lips touched gently to mine. My eyes frozen wide in shock I've never had to deal with this before. I felt something blossom inside of me. His tongue coasted at the edge of my lip asking for entrance, I didn't give it afraid of how this might affect us later on. Then suddenly I realised I didn't care. I wanted this and so did he. If we were normal people this would be okay. Why should the company control us? This is our fucked life. Ours. Then he pulled away.

"I'm sorry I thought you felt the same." He was only an inch or so from me and his sigh tickled the trail of his tongue on my lips. It felt so good no one had ever touched me like that. He went to pull away fully but I placed one hand on his that was on my shoulder and the other at the nape of his neck. He looked at me confused and relieved.

"If we do this you will forever have my life in the palm of your hands." His expression turned serious and he nodded. "I need your love. I need a hero to come and save me. Something tells me you'll know how to save me, I need you to rescue me. Make me come alive." I crashed my lips to his and licked his bottom lip for entrance not getting it I nibbled it gently his mouth opened slightly and our tongues pushed against each other. He had such a unique taste something you can't describe, a hint of musk and mint and an earthy undertone. He thrust his tongue past mine as he laid me down. And I slid his hand down to my breast he caressed me gently at first then a bit harder earning a moan into his mouth I pulled the hair at the nape of his neck earning a husky growl into mine I smiled against his mouth. The kiss deepened and I could feel his arousal against my thigh.

He pulled away an inch. "You are sure?" I nodded breathlessly certain my voice would fail me.

"Come to my room." He ordered. His eyes smouldered his voice dripping like chocolate and promise of pleasure.

"Sure thang sweet cheeks" I grinned and he chuckled very unlike him, something that has only occurred with me. I suppose it is the same for me though I only laugh when I am with him.

"You know how to spoil a good moment." I pushed him off and jumped to my feet and straightened my clothes. He looked positively bamboozled.

"So you don't feel like having me in your room all night now then? Okay." I turned my back to him and started to skip to the fire escape door. I looked over my shoulder to see he hadn't moved and I winked at him. He moved so fast if you had blinked you would have missed. I was in his arms are bodies flush against one another. He pushed me against the door.

"I need you" he pleaded. There was so much want in his tone it made me flush. He smirked and picked me up and he held me all the way back to his apartment. In the elevator he put me down and pushed me flush against the glass my body welcomed the coolness of the glass and sent a quiver down my spine. Sephiroth started kissing my neck and biting the parts that made me swoon. I could feel a tension coil in my lower abdomen an unfamiliar yet enjoyable sensation. Just when I thought I couldn't feel more overwhelmed he placed his palm at the apex of my thighs and pushed and rub against my clit through my shorts. A small oooo escaped my lips and he smirked. I knew that I wasn't his first time but he knew he was mine. The elevator pinged and the doors opened to our floor and he just walked out and left me standing there. He expected me to follow like a little lost puppy. I stepped out slowly after him and saw him standing at his door holding it open for me. He was smiling; as I reached him he frowned I thought I had done something until I heard the steps come from behind me. His arm wrapped around me protectively.

I turned to see a SOLDIER salute us.

"General Sephiroth, sir. I need to speak to you."

"This can wait. I'm busy." He was definitely annoyed.

"It's okay Seph" my tone was silky as I placed my palm flat on his abs. "You're probably too tired to do any all nighters."

He snarled at me and I smiled in return. "I will ... have you howling." A jolt of excitement was sent straight to my groin. I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning. He hadn't touched me yet he could have this affect. I couldn't wait until I had him in my arms.

The SOLDIER nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Leave. Find me tomorrow" he turned his back on the SOLDIER to face me. His eyes glowed with want. "You will beg me to stop" he smirked as he stepped toward me I stepped back after we entered the apartment he slammed the door shut and we both heard the SOLDIER run away. We would be the gossip in a few hours. I kept backing up until the backs of my legs hit the edge of his bed. He lifted me gently and placed me on the bed pushing me to lie down. He knelt out of sight and undone my shoes throwing them to one corner of the room. Then he stood to remove his own boots kicking them off and placing them neatly at the end of the bed. He unclipped his jacket seductively slow and walked away. I had no idea what was happening he wasn't touching me yet my breathing was becoming more erratic. He hung it on the back of the door. This made him topless. He walked slowly but determinedly over to the bed crawling onto it and stopping above me. My fingers itched to touch his skin his hard toned pale abs. I was biting my lip enjoying the view. A smirk touched his lips, he knew he could stop and make me beg for it. Probably did make the rest of them. I pushed that thought far from my mind this was our first time and that's all that matters. He leaned up now and sat on my thighs gentle not hurt me. Our eyes were locked. Sephiroth placed his hands on my hips and slowly with feather light touches worked his way up my sides making me shudder with arousal. Over my breasts stopping momentarily to squeeze causing me to moan, he then travelled down my abdomen and stopped just below my belly button but above my panty line his fingers massaged gentle circles into my skin I could now feel a wetness pooling between my legs it made me feel embarrassed and dirty. Earning a groan of his name.

After hearing me call out his name he seemed to want to speed things up. He un-tucked my top from my shorts rather roughly and pulled it over pulling me forward his hand at the small of my back whilst the other threw my top away. He held me fast and crushed his lips to mine I could feel them start to swell. As his tongue thrust into my mouth he hands started to fumble with my bra, after so long without succession he groaned in annoyance and ripped it off throwing it in the direction of the bin. Ever efficient. He laid me back down still kissing me his hair cascading over us in our own slice of heaven. He leant back now his eyes roaming my body looking at every little scar I had touching them, my hands flew to my body covering what I could he looked hurt.

"No." He pulled my arms away. "You are beautiful. You don't need to hide them." This made me blush and blush hard I thought I would get a nose bleed. He now motioned me to kneel in front of him as he did me, so I did.

"Undo your belt." My fingers fumbled over the five clips. "Slow. Take your time." I took a deep breath and carried on slow and without mistake as I undone the last clip he grabbed the buckle and pulled the belt in one swift motion out of the loop holes, then threw it to the floor. We knelt in front of each other not touching just looking this was the most intimate we had ever been with anyone. Then our eyes met.

"You are sure." I nodded. His hands went from his sides to my shorts button he hesitated for a split second but then carried on. He slid them down to my knees; I pulled them the rest of the way and off. I tugged at his trousers, popped the button and slid the trousers down revealing his considerable length. He discarded his trousers at the foot of the bed. My hands trailed from the tops of his arms and down to his wrists I pulled both his hands to my face and kissed all his knuckles. He grimaced.

"These hands are too stained to hold yours."

"Mine aren't that much cleaner." I whispered

He pulled my hands to his face now and kissed the palms.

"They should never have been stained in the first place." He draped my arms over his shoulders as his wrapped behind me pulling me to him.

"Don't ever leave me" his eyes shone this was the most feeling he had ever displayed to anyone.

"Then don't ever let me go." I retorted and pulled his face to mine in a much gentler kiss. I laid down pulling him with me he stayed above me his weight on his knees and elbows. He rubbed gently against me; it was hard to think straight.

"Save me." My voice was a whisper. He pressed himself harder against me as he rolled my nipples between his forefinger and thumb. A low rumble erupted from my throat; he slid one hand down my side spikes of arousal arching my back pushing me into him. He reached into my cotton frenchies placing one finger at my entrance and his thumb on my clit making slow circles.

"Say my name" his voice a seductive whisper.

"Sephiroth" he thrust one finger inside me and I moaned, he teased pushing in and pulling out slow I started to move my hips he held me still as he entered a second finger. I felt so stretched I gasped. He moved faster and faster rubbing circles. Pushing my front wall I heat coiled inside me I began to whimper it built and built.

"Come for me" his tone was low and seductive. He commanded me and I came on his fingers. He licked his fingers I felt sickened how could he do that? Why would he do that?

"You taste so sweet Hana. Let me take you." He said as he pulled my frenchies off. I gulped I had no idea what to expect.

"Take off my boxers." I did as he asked I pulled them down letting him spring loose. I marvelled at the size of him how was I supposed to take that, he was knocking almost 7' and I was 5'2". I took hold of him in my hands and squeezed firmly he groaned and the air hitched in his throat I worked him over and over, I could feel as he tensed in my palm he pulled my hand away.

"Not yet. Relax. This will hurt but not for long. Stop me if you need to." I nodded he made this scary and I'm sure it's not meant to be. I gulped.

"Calm down. Fast or slow?" I had no idea what he meant. I went with fast my voice barely audible. He leant over me and positioned himself at my entrance I put my mouth on his shoulder. He stroked my head and thrust into me at the same time. I screamed and bit his shoulder drawing blood. He went to pull out but I wrapped my legs around his waist keeping him inside I had tears pouring out of my eyes he held my face in his hands kissing my tears and rubbing my temples with his thumbs mumbling sorry.

"We can stop if you like" he looked worried and horrified that I reacted in this way.

"No. Please just wait a little." My voice was shaking with tears. He went to pull out which made me hiss with pain and he stayed still. After sitting there for a few minutes revelling in the fullness the pain subsided. While waiting he didn't do anything just held me and kissed me now and then. He didn't try to move at all.

"It's okay now" I nodded furiously with my eyes screwed shut. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in I screamed again but this time it was overwhelming pleasure. He placed his palm over my mouth and breathed into my ear.

"You need to bit a bit quieter or this will be over too quickly." He grinned and kissed the base of my ear. I nodded and he started to move I bit my lip to hold in my moan when he took my lip into his teeth and nibbled gently I moaned and groaned as he swallowed them pulling me into a deep kiss he sped up a little now thrusting harder and faster pulling up my hips so he could go deeper. He hit that spot that sent sparks to my vision I wrapped my arms and legs around him pulling him close.

"Call my name." His voice was so gruff but not exhausted. I came screaming his name. But he just continued to pump into me harder, faster, and deeper. My body was wracking with shudders of my climax. Then something snapped in me I couldn't control it I knew it was what Hojo done to me all I could think was not to hurt Sephiroth.

"My turn" I threw him over and climbed on him he looked worried at first about to say something as I pushed him back into me I threw my head back in a howl as I took him to the hilt he grabbed my hips to pull me closer. I drew back and slammed onto him again earning a breathless moan of my name I continued to ride him as his hands came to my neck to pull me into a kiss I reached my third climax. My walls tightened around him bringing his end too. Whatever it was that had a hold of me let go now and I could feel myself return I collapsed on his chest. Sephiroth grabbed my chin and pulled me to face him. He looked mildly worried searching my eyes but then calmed. He sighed out of relief or satisfaction I don't know. We heard giggles outside his apartment door. He seemed annoyed at first. Then turned to me.

"I don't know what this feeling is. It is different with you. I don't like not knowing." His brow furrowed.

"What does it make you feel like doing?" I played dumb I knew what he was feeling I had read enough stories about it. But I didn't want to hear it, I thought it would wreck what we had.

"It makes me feel warm. Safe. Protective, of you. I miss you even though you are here. What is it?" he looked confused something that he definitely wasn't used to. He seemed angry with himself wracking his brains for an answer that he was just not meant to obtain.

"That is how I feel too. It is caring for each other." I nodded happy with my evaluation.

"The L word." He looked at me disgusted as it rolled off his tongue. I nodded. "It is a weakness." This made me angry.

"NO. No it is not. Love is strength. Love gives us hope when there is none. Love allows us to protect the ones we care about no matter how big the enemy. Love allows us to do anything, even if it means hurting or lying to the ones we care about to protect them. Love is not wanting to lose someone or leave them no matter how angry they are with you."

We sat there in silence just looking at each other I was close to tears. I didn't know why, then I felt terrible for saying what I had as I was about to apologise he sighed and put his hands either side of my face to make sure I couldn't drop his gaze.

"I. I don't want to lose you. Don't ever leave." He looked so serious as the words forced their way out of his mouth. He pulled me in for a tender kiss he was so gentle but I could feel that my lips were swollen from our earlier endeavours.

"I don't want to lose you either." He pulled me in to an embrace. This was how we would say we loved each other for now. Afraid of breaking something that was just not meant to be. He fell asleep soon after me lying on his chest as the gentle rise and fall of his breathing rocked me to sleep.


	16. 16 Why Must They Control Me

I awoke in Sephiroth's arms. He grumbled slightly as a wiggled out of his iron grip and hopped off the bed. I placed a pillow in my wake when his hands started searching for me. He smiled in content and settled back down. I walked to the shower an oddly sore but still good feeling between my legs. I reached the shower closed the bathroom door and looked at my nude self in all its glory in his full length mirror. I seemed to glow. Whether it was because I was post-coital or because I was actually genuinely happy I didn't care. I just felt great. I finished my shower and felt full of energy ready for whatever the day had to throw at me or should I say us. A frown hit my face as I walked in and he was up and dressed. I thought to myself would he act the same like he doesn't really know me when we are out and about or will he let people know I am his. He face flickered worry but he soon hid it.

"What's wrong?" I chirped. He looked at me wrapped in pure white towel and actually smiled then it was gone as quick as it came.

"Well one I thought I had made love to a pillow." He shook his head and chuckled. "And two" his frown returned. "Hojo called. The president wants to see you but I have to meet the new cadets. If you want me to come with you I can postpone five minutes." I stood in front of him and pondered this for a bit. Hojo had said a lot more than Sephiroth was letting on. Probably something horrid about me. And I don't like seeing the president in groups let alone on my own. It's like he singles me out and undresses me in his head. Finally I nodded and he seemed to relax a little. I walked to his apartment door and called over that I was going to my apartment to get some clothes. He shook his head.

"You can't walk outside in a towel especially one that barely covers you." I looked at myself again it was probably mid thigh height and made me look fairly tanned unlike my usual pale. Unbeknownst to me as I was looking at myself Sephiroth had come to stand in front of me. I jumped when I noticed how close he was trying to hide the blush that had crept across my cheeks. He chuckled and put a finger under my chin to make me meet his hard green gaze. His eyes flickered from each of my eyes then to my lips and hair. Which by now had started to sit in ringlets as it dried. One of his hands swept through my hair and that sent shivers down my spine I shuddered with pleasure at his touch.

"You are so beautiful. You shouldn't hide it." His lips faintly touched mine and then he let go. "The halls will be filled with cadets soon I don't want them seeing you."

I huffed and put my hands on my hips.

"Well I need to get dressed and go. I don't like keeping the fat guy waiting it makes him creepier. And it will be fine I'm like ten doors down." I turned the knob and left he sighed. Just as I got five doors down I heard a rabble come up the corridor opposite to the way I was going. I faltered in my steps debating whether I could run back to Sephiroth's apartment or run to mine. I had no time and they had already turned into my corridor Angeal leading a rather large group. I blushed a deep red as many wolf whistles came my way. I nodded and giggled and smirked where appropriate. I was pushed against the wall as they all passed. Then there was a boy at the back of the rabble who caught my eye. Not in the sense of 'oh he's handsome' although he was, but he was at least a head shorter than all the rest and he was blonde and that was the spikiest natural hair I had ever seen. I only knew two blondes they were the president and his son and one silver haired guy. The rest were either brunette or black haired. I had obviously been staring to long as the young boy avoided my gaze and also blushed a very deep red and I did the same as a tall raven-haired second class SOLDIER nudged the small blonde and winked at me. It was then I heard Sephiroth call my name over the rabble and all went silent. I turned round and twiddled my thumbs like a child that was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. I grinned.

"Hey Angeal you mind if I come see today I have nothing to do and I like a good work out." I shouted while pumping my arm making sure the other held the towel in place.

"Of course Hana, you are always a welcome distraction to my cadets." He smirked knowing full well this would nark Sephiroth. He scowled slightly and Angeal and I just grinned at each other all the more.

"Besides me and tall, light and handsome here and loveless have a training session. My second Zack will be taking over you can help him." As he said this the raven-haired boy next to Spikey waved at me over enthusiastically. And I returned the enthusiasm. Sephiroth rolled his eyes ever so minutely and I laughed. He always thought I was immature even from a young age.

"Looking forward to working with you." He chirped. I liked Zack immediately he was young and full of life. I had a feeling we would get on rather well despite Sephiroth.

"And I you Master Zack." I did an overly posh curtsey with my towel and he laughed. Yep we really are going to get on.

"Hana. Go get dressed. Then I'll take you to the president's office. Also I told you so." He smirked. I stuck out my tongue. He looked serious now as he noticed I demanded the most attention from the cadets more so than him. He cleared his throat. "Cadets it is impolite to stare at a lady. Eyes front." No one disobeyed him all eyes did turn to him. He was a full head above all of them he eyes stayed on me even as he addressed them. Once the crowd had started to move along and I was sure no one would look back. I unwrapped the towel and flung it open and closed as I turned and walked off he raised his eyebrows in shock. That's when I noticed the little blond saw too his jaw hit the ground, I blew a kiss and winked.

"Seeya later angel" I called over my shoulder as I sashayed away to my room. Although I did that for Sephiroth I was sure Spikey thought that was for him. I would have to apologise at cadet training. I reached my door and the rabble had moved on and Sephiroth was stalking his way over. He looked pissed. I let myself in and left the door open for him. I flung the towel to the ground and started walking around looking for my clothes when he stomped in and slammed the door shut.

"Shut the door." I quipped.

"What the hell was that? What if they saw you?" he had a face of thunder.

"They didn't." I lied. He pinched the bridge of his nose in anger and closed his eyes. He sighed. "Angel?" he smiled now at me.

"What of it?" I grumbled

"I'm no angel. You're my angel." He pulled me close now I softened to him and relaxed.

"No I'm only half an angel, you complete me Sephiroth." My arms wrapped around his waist.

"A wing each?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You're my one-winged angel." I chuckled and so did he.

"Get dressed and we'll go." He let go of me and signalled me to get dressed quickly.

He walked to my bed and sat down bouncing a few times a frown on his face at how uncomfortable mine felt compared to his.

"Well... aren't you going to get dressed Hana?" he smirked.

"Eww, Sephiroth is a pervert." I chanted and I continued chanting it as I looked for some clothes in my wardrobe.

"I've seen it. It won't make a difference" I stopped mid-chant and pouted at him crossing my arms over my chest pushing my breasts together. He looked at them then and then back to my face.

"So the fact that I'm naked doesn't bother you at all?" I walked to him and leaned in his face making sure my cleavage was visible and my breasts were in reach.

"I'm not bothered at all. I'm a SOLDIER I have great self restraint" his eyes were now focused on my chest. He went to caress my breasts and just as he got close I held his hands down on his legs and huffed.

"Fine" I stomped off grabbing some clothes a pair of black cotton shorts and a grey tank top. I walked back past him to my bedside table for my laciest bra and panty set. I pulled them on and then put the bra on like a T-Shirt. I turned to him as I pulled on my shorts and tank top.

"What do you mean fine?" he looked puzzled. I kept my face expressionless and shrugged.

"I meant its fine you can't handle me. You are just not man enough." I smirked. He looked rather annoyed more like very pissed off. And it was shown in his voice so much for being able to show great restraint.

"What's that supposed to mean? I had you howling."

"And if I recall I made you howl too." I stuck out my tongue.

He smiled and shook his head. I looked at him serious now.

"I don't want lose you."

"I don't want to lose you too." He sort of smiled a muscle movement his face was not used to pulling. He looked to my bedside table at my photo. A very well concealed puzzled expression on his face.

"Who are they in the photo?" he nodded to it.

"That is myself, Lucrecia and ... Dean." I folded my arms around myself as if to hold the memory away. He looked at me as if he was waiting for me to continue. When I didn't he just sort of nudged me as if to say 'Well'. I sighed I didn't want to have to tell anyone about this part of my life.

"That was taken shortly after I got here. Lucrecia was the nicest person I had met at the time she tried to befriend me unlike everyone else who feared me. She took me to her apartment which is now mine for some clothes and food. She let me shower here too. She took me for a hot chocolate in the cafeteria. That's when I met the Turks. I met Vincent he was nice to me he really helped me I really miss him. George was a dick he just wanted to have sex with me or beat me up. And Dean, we were alike in many ways. We got on real well he would help me with anything; he stayed with me when I had to go in the Mako container. We would have been great friends maybe more. But that was more than 20 years ago. And I killed him." Sephiroth was just watching me intently he showed no emotion on his face.

"20 years ago? What do you mean you killed him?" he held my hands I think he knew I knew his hands weren't exactly clean of blood. Like mine weren't.

"Remember when you were younger and asked why I didn't age? Well it was Hojo. They did something to me put a weapon in me and that has frozen my body like this. I don't know if I can die and what it would take. I'm not normal I change I can't control it, I become a monster. If you don't want me please just leave now I don't want to scare you or hurt you or kill you."

He just pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair.

"I won't let you. And I won't leave you I promise. Come, let us go see the president." He knew not to pry and I wanted to thank him for that but I just didn't know how. So I just nodded and smiled and slipped on some sandals and we walked to the presidents' office.

As we entered all went silent. The office was the top floor and an overly large room that had windows all the way round allowing you to see the entirety of Midgar it was very beautiful. There were a few people in the room from left to right stood Hojo, Heidegger, Scarlet, President Shin-Ra, Rufus and Tseng. I looked to Tseng for enlightenment but he just shook his head. I looked toward the president who was doing the undressing thing licking his lips in a disgusting manner.

"You asked to see me sir." I saluted my right arm across my chest. It wasn't him who answered. It was scarlet followed by Hojo.

"Oh how sweet, Two blood thirsty killers have found acceptance and love in each other's arms Kya haa haa haa" she laughed her hand in front of her face as if she were a lady. Bitch.

"Sephiroth has reached a capable age. Your services are no longer required for him."

I went to speak but I noticed Sephiroth had taken a defensive pose and so I stayed quiet.

"I need her to stay with me. I trust her with my life. I only want her on my missions. I can't work with your other imbeciles." He had his hand on my shoulder. I lowered my head remembering what I had said to Hojo.

I stood with Hojo just before I watched my tapes over the last few years. He turned to me.

"Hana you are not to get attached to this child. A time will come when you will have to let go. And if you don't I will have to kill you or your father."

This hit me like a ton of bricks. All this time I would have thought he was dead as he promised he would return to get me and he never did. I knew my father loved me he wouldn't let me go not after they killed mum.

"What? Where is he?"

"Oh he is safe. In a new cosy life with a new family and a daughter. Come to think of it she looks an awful lot like you. And if you don't do what we say we will destroy his new life and make you kill his daughter."

Anger rose in me to the point I felt hot pulses through my body. I couldn't believe my father would do that. What's more I wouldn't do it. I nodded with gritted teeth.

"Fine when it comes to it I'll leave"

Hojo looked at me and smirked. He was thinking the exact same thing. My voice was now flat and business like I walked five paces ahead of Sephiroth and bowed my head.

"Yes sir. What do you want me to do?"

Sephiroth walked level with me now and swivelled me around to face him both hands on my shoulder shaking me slightly. He was willing me to look in his eyes. I complied but he looked hurt. I gave him the same empty look my father gave me when he left.

"Hana what are you doing? What we were talking about doesn't that mean anything to you?" I lowered my head trying to hide the tears in my eyes my fringe falling to cover my face.

"I'm sorry. It meant everything to me but. But." I pushed his hands of my shoulders.

"But what?" his voice was filled with so much venom it actually stung I recoiled from him.

"I have to go. It's not you. I said I would a long time ago. They threatened my father-"

"Hana that's enough." Hojo cut across me I turned to him confused. "He doesn't need to hear that, you don't need to lie to him anymore. What would Dean think?" that struck a chord and he knew he did I just stared at him in disbelief tears rolling down my cheeks. Tseng looked mighty uncomfortable he always stuck up for me when anything happened he knew he could trust me with anything. I had saved so many missions due to untrained Turks. He obviously had been told not to interrupt.

I turned to Sephiroth out of shock and fear.

"I have never lied to you. Not once."

"Well that's one right there." Scarlet had chosen then to give her pennys worth. Sephiroth looked from her back to me; Uncertainty in his eyes. I fell to my knees; I couldn't believe they were doing this. Did they have to control every aspect of my life or was this to protect their investments did they think we would run off together or something. He knelt down on one knee and raised my chin so I looked at him, I screwed my eyes shut afraid if I opened them that the tears wouldn't stop or I would see hate in his eyes.

"I know about Dean" his voice rumbled in his low tone. Anger and authority present in it. This was to the audience we had obviously they had not expected this as I heard Hojo tsk and Scarlet sigh in annoyance she wanted a show.

"Open your eyes." Sephiroth's voice was hard, I was scared of him when he was like this which was quite often; but never directed at me. Now I knew what the cadets felt like. My eyes shot opened to scared to disobey. Fear was blatant in my eyes but his voice didn't soften.

"Is this true? Have you been lying to me?"


	17. 17 Rufus too?

I was just frozen staring into his eyes, lost. He sighed and repeated.

"Is. This. True?" He emphasized every word through his teeth as if he really had to push them out. I finally blinked and the tears rolled out of my eyes and down my cheeks in silence. Sephiroth had his eyes closed and he was pinching the bridge of his nose. He was livid. I stood slowly as if faced with a cobra and placed my hands on either side of his face and pulled him to me. He did nothing but follow my movements of his body I placed my lips against his in a feather light touch. I whispered against them.

"No. I have never and if I have it's because I've been lied to too."

His eyes opened then his pupils dilating as he was trying to control his anger. He looked at Hojo now.

"Monster. You liar." Hojo just pushed his glasses up the end of his nose and chuckled to himself. This angered me and I could feel my pupils flicker yellow - I felt the heat – and the confusion was evident on Hojo's face. I pulled a kunai out of my pouch and threw it at him. Skimming his left cheek and cutting his hair and burying it into the wall 20 metres away at least 10 foot high. Blood trickled down his face.

"You insolent child, I would strike you down. But I have done what I was called to do. And now it is your turn." With that he left holding his cheek and twirling a syringe in his other hand. I knew it immediately I turned to face Rufus holding a cotton swab on his arm. He had been injected with Jenova cells.

"President Sir. How could you let that monster tamper with your child? This is terrible." I couldn't believe that he would do that I knew he and Rufus had their problems they were always at each other's necks. Rufus wanted to be president and he didn't want to have to wait.

"This child has been nothing but trouble but he is weak and won't do anything on his own. These cells will give him an advantage just as they have you and Sephiroth." I growled about to throw a kunai at him; a grin on Rufus' face. But Sephiroth grabbed my wrist as I let go forcing my kunai to hit the floor. I lowered my head.

"Why?" Sephiroth looked at me then the president then back to me.

"We have no choice." He whispered to me. It's always we have no choice, I hate it. Ever since I have been here it's all I have heard.

"What do you want of me Sir?" I scowled. I could see that his mind went straight to the gutter his eyes sailed over me I tensed and Sephiroth wasn't pleased either.

"You are to train Rufus as you have Sephiroth." As he was talking I was retrieving my kunai, the one from the floor and as was about to get the one from the wall I saw Scarlet leave out of the corner of my but not before she rubbed herself unnecessarily against him. He stood there stoically but I couldn't contain it I pulled the kunai out with unnecessary for pulling a chunk of wall out with it I landed gracefully and shot her a death glare she just laughed her stupid Kya haa haa and left. It was now Sephiroth, Heidegger, president Shin-Ra, Rufus and Tseng.

"What am I? Some kind of company baby sitter. Is everyone here that incapable of looking after their children that I have to do it?" I saw Sephiroth tense out of the corner of my eye and now I felt bad. None of this was his fault. I muttered an apology. He stood a bit more to attention he probably thought his tensing was so miniscule that I wouldn't notice.

I walked to Sephiroth slowly and placed my forehead on his chest his hand stroked the back of my head his fingers getting caught in my ringlets.

"Will I ever figure you out?" his voice was softer now.

"I dunno" I smirked. "Fine" I sighed. "Come on kid" I turned to walk out forgetting the formalities toward the fat man and watched as Tseng waved his hand to tell Rufus to follow me. He wasn't happy being spoken down to by a Turk.

"I am not a child." He whined. I turned back to him and he quietened. Tseng shook his head obviously he had already had enough and the day has just begun. I really looked at the kid he had to be 15 or 16. He was quite handsome if you like honey-blonde hair and piercing blue eyes with a hint of Mako. He might grow into his looks. Then surprisingly Tseng spoke. I say surprisingly because he never wanted me with Sephiroth. There have been a few times when we were so close to kissing. But I always made a joke or talked because Tseng was handsome very good looking and we both had Wutai roots, but I just didn't want anything like that with him I trusted him too much to keep me safe and a relationship might have screwed that up.

"Hana I will look after him today, I know you have things to do. Angeal said you were helping with the cadets today. As your boss I say your duties will start tomorrow." I ran to him and pounced on him with a bear hug he was taken aback so much so he almost fell to the ground. I had the hugest smile on my face.

"Thanks Tseng. I'll make it up to you I promise." I let go and Tseng's eyes flickered toward Sephiroth who stood there impassively. Tseng wasn't scared of Sephiroth but he respected him even though SOLDIER and the Turks didn't actually get on. I turned to Rufus and grabbed his hand in a strong shake. He looked mighty confused.

"I look forward to working with you." I smiled unnecessarily sweetly and walked out with a mildly grumpy Sephiroth in tow.

"What was that?"

"A hug" I retorted. He stopped me by my gripping my upper arm.

"A hug?" He raised an eyebrow.

"He is my boss Sephiroth."

"Exactly." He growled.

"And a friend. He has done a lot for me and I for him. You have nothing to worry about. Sheesh." I was not going to be putting up with this I am not changing who I am or how I behave to please him. He let go and exhaled loudly and muttered something that sounded like an apology, but Sephiroth doesn't apologise. He decided changing the subject would be a better strategy.

"So you will meet the cadets with me and then I, Angeal and Genesis are going for a training session. Angeal's First class puppy and you will then take the cadets to their accommodations. Stay safe. Don't let them walk all over you. They will try it." I nodded in agreement thankful to have the change in subject and that I could finally apologise to that poor boy. Obviously not telling Sephiroth, I would have to wait until he left.

We made our way to the training room. I was overly excited maybe because I was about to see Zack who was also - apparently according to Angeal's text to Sephiroth and much to Sephiroth's dismay - excited about seeing me and was asking Angeal all manners of questions about me. Hopefully Spikey hadn't told anyone what I had done and hopefully he hadn't told Zack.


	18. 18 Taken my Flower

We were walking in silence to the elevator. It was awkward he was still grumpy from Angeal's text. As we waited for the elevator I touched his fingers with mine this prompted him to rub his fingers over my knuckles. His expression softened.

"It's okay you know. I won't leave you." I leant to get in his eye line; he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I know." He sighed. "I'm being immature aren't I?"

I nodded making a joking unsure sound. He laughed. We stepped in the elevator as it arrived it was full but people make way for Sephiroth wherever he goes. He doesn't see it as a privilege he thinks this happens to everyone. Most people are actually frightened of him and he just either doesn't know or he just doesn't care. We descended in the elevator practically in silence everyone sneaking peeks at him and blushing; women and men. I felt a slight pang of jealousy at this. I pouted and Sephiroth raised his hand to my face and ran a thumb over by bottom lip. I shuddered as did half the people in the elevator. He smirked knowing the effect he had on me and lowered his hand again as if nothing had occurred. The elevator stopped on our floor and the people parted like the red sea for him and I followed like a puppy all doe eyed.

He came to a stop just outside the training room he was silent. He seemed to be contemplating something, just as I was about to ask what was wrong he turned to me lust blatant in his eyes, lifted me up against the wall I wrapped my legs around his waist. He looked at me intently for a moment trying to read my reaction. Apparently deep breaths and a pulse going faster than an apache were good signs and he crushed his lips against mine. I moaned into his mouth as his hands caressed my buttock his tongue taking its chance to explore. But then all too soon he stopped kissing me and set me down on my feet and setting my hair straight. His hand sailed through my soft locks.

"You should have your hair like this more. It's almost irresistible. I just want to touch it." I tried real hard to get my breathing under control not managing very well.

"What... What was all that about?" I stammered.

"Remember you're mine. And it's a teaser for later" he smirked. That's right this was about Zack I hadn't even spoken to him and Sephiroth was already jealous, claiming me like a piece of land or a cow.

"I am not something that can be tamed and owned" I grumbled.

"I'd like to try." He had a devilish grin on his face the kind that made me blush and heat pool in between my legs. I clenched my thighs together, he knew what he was doing to me and he was enjoying it and I couldn't wait 'til later.

He opened the door and allowed me to walk in first like a true gentleman. Angeal was talking through the different divisions of Shin-Ra like the Turks and SOLDIER as well as what they divide into like 3rd, 2nd and FIRST SOLDIERS. As we entered he chuckled I probably still looked flustered, probably everyone in this room thought it would be the mere vicinity to Sephiroth. But the look in his eye and the cocked eyebrow he had, he knew. He carried on his speech.

"And here we have the SOLDIER General Sephiroth and the lovely second in command of the Turks Hana Misaki." Everyone turned to look at us and I blushed so hard I thought I would have a nose bleed. I knew Angeal was doing this to wind up Sephiroth. It was working but he kept his poker face. He looked at me and nodded his head towards Angeal, telling me to go and stand next to him. I nodded and skipped over to Angeal. Earning a roll of Sephiroth's eyes so I stuck my tongue out at him, he made a scissor motion with his forefinger and middle finger. I covered my mouth and feigned shock and horror. I could tell he want to chuckle there was a slight twitch to his lips but he just had to keep up the hard face for the recruits. I reached Angeal and I winked at him to signal him to play along. I kissed both of his cheeks as he did mine. Angeal and I were grinning like Cheshire cats while Sephiroth now had a face of thunder. I mouthed oops to Angeal and he just shook his head.

"These are this year's recruits. Hana. Sephiroth." He nodded at us respectively. I sat down immediately on the table behind us to scan the crowd. Spikey was at the back along with Zack. Who waved, I wiggled my fingers back in the girliest wave I could do, earning a grin from ear to ear from Zack a blush from Spikey who also got a dig in the ribs from Zack, a blush from practically any guy that was in my line of sight. Of course Angeal was laughing but mostly because of Sephiroth's thunderous glare in my direction.

"Thank you Hana. I believe we have their undivided attention now. We shall start with sparring. I have your partners on the sheet on the table. You will be rotated until you find the partner that suits you with skill but still pushes you to try your best. You will have a probation month, within this time you can leave no questions asked and we can kick you out no questions asked. Have I made myself clear?"

A few murmurs from the crowd.

"HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR!?" he bellowed I managed not to flinch while Sephiroth looked disinterested.

"Sir. Yes sir." They shouted in unison. After about an hour of sparring Sephiroth and Angeal announced they were leaving for a superior training session. Angeal placed a hand on Zack's shoulder telling him to look after them. Sephiroth walked to me making sure we were out of earshot he had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Behave. I know what you are doing?" I feigned innocence. "If you continue or I hear anything about you teasing and I will know. Then that is it. Nothing tonight." I knew what he meant immediately he had gotten me all worked up and waiting for it and now he is threatening to take it away. He had me. I opened my mouth about to protest. But he told me to be quiet. He had his back to the cadets so no one could see. I was sitting on the table too so I couldn't move anywhere. He pushed two fingers against me but he held me in place by one knee. He moved them seductively teasing me. I was embarrassed being in a room full of men. I went beet red. His smirk grew, my breath started to quicken so he stopped.

"Promise me you will behave."

"Mmm-hmm" I didn't trust my voice.

He chuckled, blew an air kiss and turned to leave. Angeal knew something had just transpired and was grinning too. We were meant to be keeping this a secret but everyone practically knew. They left and Zack told the cadets to continue sparring for the next 15 minutes then we would stop for lunch. They started up again. Zack made his way over to me and sat on the table beside me.

"Hey, I'm Zack. The blonde kid over there, his name is cloud." He wiggled his eyebrows at me which made me laugh.

"Nice to meet you Zack my name is Hana." I shook his hand. "And I'm sure the blonde kid over there wouldn't like you talking about him to a Turk."

"Whatdya mean?" he looked genuinely confused.

"Did you see his face when he heard I'm a Turk? He looked disgusted." I smiled I was used to this, comes with being a Turk. We get sent out on basically kidnappings and murders half the time. The president tried sending me on a mission like that and I refused point blank, Tseng had a big fight on his hands there and ended up sending some red headed rookie instead.

"Well it isn't exactly a nice job." Zack tried to reason.

"One I have never done any missions where I have killed someone innocent or taken their children. And two we aren't so different to SOLDIER we take out the leaders; you take out the foot soldiers. I mean how many families have you broken because it was your job and if you didn't you wouldn't be standing here right now." I looked at him; inside I was like BOOM! Crotch grab. He held his chin in thought for a minute.

"Point taken." He nodded as if reassuring himself of his answer. "War isn't good. So you interested in cloud?" he smirked.

"What!? No. I. I mean he is good looking but it's just that there aren't many blondes in the company and he is rather small y'know. He's short" I held my hands out in a gesture of small.

"Well you aren't exactly a giant." He laughed.

"Yeah well I'm a special case." Zack left it at that a few minutes passed. And I was starting to wriggle on the table uncomfortable with this silence. I could only watch Cloud as he was not skilled in anyway. They would get rid of him, definitely. I want to help but Sephiroth would think something was up as I have never helped any cadet before. If anything I have weeded them out. But there was something about this Cloud, he had potential. To take my mind of this I thought I would start up another conversation with Zack. Who was watching the crowd intently he too frowned when he came to Cloud. He must like him too.

"So Zack what are you doing after this?" I smiled to let him know I was just making conversation.

"I'm going to the slums. There's this girl, she's just different. I'm trying to get her to say yes to a date. I'm gonna go make her a flower cart." He smiled shyly.

"A flower cart?"

"Yeah. She grows flowers in the sector 5 church."

"Flowers? Actual flowers?" I tried to hide my excitement.

"Yup-Yup. I know they don't grow around in or near Midgar but they bloom there."

"Um. Do you mind if I come? I've never seen a real flower." I looked down at my hands twiddling my thumbs. He looked at me I don't know whether it was to see if I was telling the truth or he just couldn't believe I had never seen a flower.

"Sure. It might do you both good to talk to girls your own age. I mean you have the general, Angeal and Tseng for conversation. Must be dull." He joked. "You and the general get on well. He hates the Turks." He smiled.

"Yeah we grew up here together. And trained together I taught him everything he knows." I put my hands on my hips in triumph. It wasn't exactly a lie.

"We get on too well. The company doesn't like it."

"Yeah well the company shouldn't have anything to do with your personal life." He seemed to get what I meant now and it seemed he has had a personal encounter on this subject. He looked at his phone. I looked at mine too. Time was up. It's time for lunch and then time to take the boys to their apartments. I sat there while Zack rounded them up and filled them in on what was happening. Then as he led them out to the cafeteria I picked up the rear, Cloud was the last one too. He was really worn out.

He really tried not to look or talk to me. He didn't seem like much of a talker. He was probably still pretty embarrassed about the towel incident.

"I don't bite. You can talk to me. You seem to have a lot on your mind." I increased my pace to stay beside him.

"I'm fine." He didn't even look at me. He was going to be difficult to tutor or even to get to say yes to tutoring.

"Fine." We walked in silence to the cafeteria. They waited single file, most of them already making friends with each other. Zack came to the back of the line with me and Cloud who was as talkative as ever. Cloud's attitude had put me in a bad mood I was only trying to help. Zack was talking enough for all three of us as Cloud and I stood with our arms folded not even acknowledging each other. We got our food and Zack led us both to a table in the corner at the other end of the cafeteria to everyone else.

"Come on guys. Talk, laugh, be friends. Do something." Zack had finally reached the end of his patience.

"I'm not here to make friends." Cloud was one sour puss.

"Well you won't be here for long if you don't improve massively anyway." I huffed throwing my hotdog down suddenly not hungry. Zack was trying to stop me mid sentence, he failed. Cloud was very taken back by this I decided I would continue as neither of them wanted to interject.

"No offence but the boys that come here train, from like kids. You look like you just decided today to join SOLDIER. You are gonna get kicked out. I don't want you to and neither does Zack, I think. Now I don't interfere with SOLDIER recruitment that's not my jurisdiction, but it is Zack's. And I'm sure if you ask him he will help you train up to standard and if not I will. I don't know why I want to help you because you haven't exactly been nice to me, but you look like you have a purpose here. You don't want the glory. You just want to prove to people you're not weak just because you look small. Right?" I turned to Zack who was now finishing off my hotdog and had slowed down to a steady chew trying to disguise the fact it was mine. He swallowed his half chewed food drinking my water to wash it down.

"I suppose that's right, but don't you think you were a little harsh." He was looking at Cloud who had now withdrawn into himself, again.

"Listen Spikey. I'm offering my help. I don't do that. I will even get a bollocking off Sephiroth for this. But if you are serious about SOLDIER you are going to need help. I'm not a green horn I trained with Sephiroth. So whether you want to be a hero like Zack or just prove to everyone you aren't weak I will help you. We don't even have to tell anyone if that's what you are worried about. Okay?" I leant into his view. He was contemplating it at least.

"Okay." He nodded unsure himself. "I will try."

"Great we will start soon. I have to train the Rufus too." I now pulled my bottled water away from Zack to find it empty. Throwing it back at him he dodged it with ease but it hit someone behind him as I was shouting apologies then I saw it was Genesis.

"Aw crap sorry Genesis. I didn't see you there." I stuttered and stumbled. I couldn't believe it, of all the people it could hit. It would have been better if it had been Sephiroth. He might be less grumpy.

"It's quite alright Hana. I was just thinking Sephiroth has been acting less grumpy these days. Now I can see why." He smiled at me and took my hand to lay a kiss on the back of my hand. This surprised me he was usually quite closed off around other people especially a room full of people he would consider to be lesser beings.

"Sephiroth is in the training centre?" He asked. I nodded blushing madly. He smirked.

"I shall take my leave then, my fair lady." And he strolled out all eyes on him. Zack looked at me confused. My blush deepened. I had a crush on him since I first saw him; he spoke to me like Romeo would Juliet. Of course the crush had faded a little since me and Sephiroth started to get close. But still he made me swoon sometimes. He looked over his shoulder at me just before he left the room a smirk still on his face. As I was trying to not gape like a fish, more out of surprise as to how nice he was to me more than the kiss on the hand. I turned to Zack totally befuddled as he was already looking at me with the same face.

"What just happened?" We said in unison. We both knew Genesis enough to know that was not normal. I thought to myself; was this to stir what Sephiroth and I had? because it was already fragile. But then I thought that was too insignificant to even concern him. He had to have some ulterior motive. Maybe just to see where I was and that Sephiroth was alone. But then he had Angeal. Oh I would just talk to Sephiroth about it later. Zack had announced that we were now taking the recruits to their dorms. I stood and followed them in thought. Zack said he would also meet me on the bottom floors main entrance to take me to the church. I nodded and watched quietly as the newcomers settled into their apartments I saw cloud went in his about 5 doors down. I waited a few minutes to make sure no one would see me enter clouds apartment and that it wouldn't get back to Sephiroth.

I knocked on his door and shuffled on the spot out of nerves. Cloud answered the door, a surprised look at first but he soon adopted his stoic glare.

"May I come in?" he stepped to the side; I had to brush against him slightly to get in. He blushed and stood back automatically. I stood in front of his sofa he offered me to sit but I shook my head and started pacing, playing with my hands.

"Are you okay?" he looked worried maybe even he picked up something odd with Genesis. I thought I will just throw myself into my apology.

"Listen I... I wanted to um ... to apologise about earlier. You know the towel incident." I air quoted as we both blushed at the memory. "It was to... well that doesn't matter. What I came here to say was to tell you NOT to tell anyone and I mean don't breathe a word of it to anyone especially not Zack. You see Sephiroth will not hesitate to hurt you. I already told him no one saw but you were the only one that did. So I hope we can forget about this put it behind us and never speak of it again. Ever." We stood in silence. Finally I let go of the breath I had been holding and Cloud looked ready to talk.

"I haven't told anyone. Why would I?" he looked mildly confused.

"Well because that's what the men do here to me. They spread rumours saying that they have slept with me or that I did stuff and basically spiteful and disgusting things." I relaxed a little. I was lucky he saw and someone else didn't. He was a genuine gentleman.

"So I'm not to tell anyone, especially not the General." Now he was taking the piss. A smirk on his face now.

"Yes" I was exasperated. He smile faded now seeing that I wasn't getting the funny side of this.

"So you and the General are ..." he looked semi-disappointed.

"No... Well yes but no one can know. Oh what do I care, people will know." I threw myself into his lumpy sofa. "Why don't people leave me alone?" It was more to myself than to Cloud but he saw fit to answer.

"Well I don't know if it means much, but you seem like a nice person considering you are a Turk. Maybe people just don't know how to talk to you." He wasn't looking at me but his hands as he sat down beside me.

"Um thanks. Listen I better get going. I have to meet Zack." I stammered I wasn't expecting that.

"Sorry that was forward of me. I'll see you around I guess. You said you would help me. I look forward to it." He got up and opened the door for me to leave. I smiled at him and took his hand, he blushed a little and went to pull away until he realised that I was only shaking it.

"No, no one has ever said anything that sweet to me. It just took me by surprise is all. And yeah I will see you around I have a SOLDIER issued mobile so Sephiroth can get a hold of me. You should get one soon so this is my number." I took his hand and pulled a pen of the pin board beside his door for schedules. I jotted my number on his hand. "Buzz me when you get one". Just as I said that my mobile vibrated, I pulled it out to see a text from an unknown number. Opening it I soon realised it was Zack. Asking me where I was and that he hoped I didn't mind but he got my number off of Angeal's phone. I bid Cloud farewell and decided running down the escalators would be much quicker than waiting for an elevator so that's what I did. Once in the foyer of the main entrance Zack barely had time to see me as I collided with him. He remained standing saying something about holding on to my Chocobo's just having to step back on one foot to keep his balance. I could see how he can become a First. He was strong.

"Sorry, I was talking to Cloud we got carried away." He raised a questioning eyebrow. "Not like that Mr Fair." I tutted.

"It's Zack, are you ready to go." I nodded enthusiastically.


	19. 19 Meeting Someone Like Me?

He pulled me out of the building I hesitated marginally. In all my years that I have been here, I have never been into actual Midgar. I had gone to Nibelheim and Junon on missions. But not out of the Shinra building to walk around the city. I was nervous. He stopped.

"Are you okay?" he looked worried once he saw my face.

"Yeah. It's just I've never been in Midgar before." He looked genuinely shocked but he didn't ask me why he just reassured me.

"Don't worry I know this place like the back of my hand. Hey when did I get that freckle." I pulled away from him suddenly not really wanting to leave the safety of the building.

"Sorry that was a bad joke. Seriously I do know this place. We will go straight there and straight back okay?" I nodded as he took my hand and led me out into the city. The air was muggy and full of pollution and we were on the plate, what would it be like in the slums? People hustled and bustled about in everyday life shouting at each other if they walked into one another. There were few children here. But one thing was nice, no one stared at me. I was just another person, not a freak. We made our way through the town and to a train station I marvelled at this piece of engineering. It was huge, when it moved it roared like a lion and when it stopped it screeched like a bird of prey. People got on it without a second glance. They were black from soot but still beautiful. When Zack told me we were going on it I couldn't wait and jumped on board. I was practically running up and down the carriage. When she started up I giggled with glee, Zack couldn't help but smile. I must have seemed like a child. But then again I didn't get to grow up like he did. He didn't seem to mind though. The carriage captain was so happy to see my glee that he called me over and asked if I wanted to see where the tracks ran on the screen. Nodding fiercely I think I made his day. I asked all sorts f question such as; what does she run on? What kind of engine has she got? What metals was she made of? How do they check that all her systems were running okay? And he seemed more than happy to answer.

All too soon the train pulled into our station and Zack was telling me we had to get off. I turned to the man hugged him and thanked him for the great tour and that he had made my day. He almost shed a tear. Telling me it was an honour to tell me all about the trains and that he wished more kids were into trains. Instantly as we pulled up outside you could taste the pollution. The air was thicker I thought I could actually chew it. We pulled up in sector 6 so we had to walk quite a way but I didn't care.

We were now in the market district. Zack called it Wall Market. Telling me we had no time to check anything I thought about asking Sephiroth to bring me here, but then I thought he hasn't even offered to bring me into the city so he wouldn't want to take me to the slums. Maybe Rufus or Cloud then. We soon came to a park. That had a little swing and slide as well as a Wendy house. A large iron gate behind it with large 7's on either side. That was the entrance to sector 7, I ran up the steps of the mog shaped slide and threw myself down it and ran to the swings. Zack looked so happy.

"Have you never seen a park before?" he laughed as he saw me swing higher and higher then jumping off a full 10ft away from the swing and landing without difficulty. I stood and thought about it. I actually hadn't thought about what I had missed. But a park was one of those things.

"No." He looked actually quite astonished.

"Where did you grow up?" it was a rhetorical question but I answered anyway. I liked him and I found no reason not to open up.

"I grew up on the northern continent. My father was Turk and my mother came from Wutai. It was when the war first broke out. He moved us there for safety. Then I came here when I was 5 or so. And I haven't been out of the building unless I was on a mission in Junon or whatever." I ended up talking to myself wondering what I could have done different and what I would be like now if they never found us.

I wouldn't have met Sephiroth, Rufus, Tseng, Cloud, Zack and most of all the president and Hojo. I hated them for what they had done. But then now that I have Sephiroth I don't think I could think of a life without him. Would I have met Zack or Cloud or someone like them and dated them had kids and the whole apple pie life? I didn't want to think about I shook the thoughts from my head.

"You want to take the lead I have no idea where we are going." I smiled. Zacks' smile returned. He just carried on through the park through a metal chain link fence. I followed a few steps behind suddenly losing my enthusiasm. We moved through the scrap yard in silence as he climb over and through things I just jumped over the top and scaled them with grace. I reached the end of the yard and met a crack in the concrete wall. There were two men sitting in the way I froze, do I walk through or ask them to move? Before I had the thought to do anything they spotted me and smirked but that soon faded when they saw Zack and left without a word. As we passed through the crack I could immediately smell the flowers.

Zack practically started jogging. So we must be close. We passed an alley way leading to a little town a huge platform covered with flowers behind the cutest house with a red roof. But Zack kept on going his pace increased now and the church was insight. I started to hear the voices. Like when I heard them with the materia, but there were even more voices here. The doors to the broken down church were already open. The smells of the flowers were even stronger now. There was a lone girl amongst them she seemed kind of dazed but Zack charging through brought here out of her reverie.

"Hey Aerith, how have you been?" he pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"I'm good Zack." Her voice was gentle and she was young 16 maybe 17. But she seemed different to everyone else. She was trying so hard but why I didn't know. We were both staring at each other now, we knew the other one wasn't normal but we didn't know how so.

"Hana this is Aerith, Aerith this is Hana. I work with her she's a Turk." Aerith gave the same look everyone else does when they find out you are a Turk. But her face soon softened, she wasn't going to judge me.

"Hey" I stuck my hand out and she took it and shook it. "May I look at your flowers I've never seen any before?" she nodded and I ran off to the patch while Zack and Aerith continued their conversation. I ran my fingers over the petals they were as soft as silk, they tingled my skin they were gorgeous. I was totally lost in the sea of yellow and white when I heard it. A woman's voice similar to Aerith's; soft and calm yet it was filled with authority.

"Please don't hurt my daughter" I looked around for the voices owner but there was no one. It kept repeating this sentence over and over. I turned in time to see Zack leave telling me he would be back soon. Aerith was now making her way over to me. I stood on one side of the flower patch and she on the other.

"Did Tseng send you?" she was still talking softly so she couldn't be thinking of threatening me.

"Tseng? No, do you know him? Zack brought me. He said I could look at the flowers I've never seen them before."

"Never mind then" she smiled and relaxed. I was confused I asked her about the flowers and she told me all about them. She didn't actually know why they grew there. But I felt then energy in this place. The lifestream was absolutely buzzing here it gave me Goosebumps and made my hair stand on end. The voice had stopped its chanting now and both Aerith and I visibly relaxed and we both noticed the other did. Then it spoke again.

"You are different; you are a child of what tried to drive us from this earth. Yet you are not hostile, you do not wish to hurt my daughter?" the voice was starting to anger me. I was trying to ignore it but I was failing I didn't want to shout at someone who wasn't there especially in front of this kid. But I just lost it.

"What makes you think I would want to hurt this kid?" I threw my hand out in Aerith's general direction. She was definitely surprised.

"You are strange" the voice seemed to have lost volume now. "You are made of the purest form of the planet; you contain in you the protectors. With this great power comes great responsibility. When the time comes you must choose what you hold dear or the planet. You can control it"

"What? What's with all this cryptic speech why can't you all just talk normally? Are you talking about Weapon? Control what? What I hold dear? What the hell" I was getting more and more irate.

"You call it Weapon yes. The lifestream, that is what you will harness." Before I had a chance to ask this voice more questions I heard one that was so much more familiar.

"I'm sorry Hana. I had no choice." Then it faded it was a masculine voice. I just didn't want to believe it was my father, it just couldn't be. He was alive with a new family. I dropped to my knees hands over my ears.

"What's going on?" I screamed, Aerith was at my side I a flash.

"You hear them too?" I looked at her in disbelief; had she heard all of that? Has she been hearing these voices all along? Was she like me or something different all together? Then it came, the overpowering urge to hurt her. I could feel someone in the back of my mind blaming her for everything, telling me she would only be in the way. I was trying to push the voice away I didn't want to listen to this. I didn't even know this girl. She was very worried now.

"I'll go get Zack." I grabbed her hand.

"No. Please don't leave me alone." She stayed put. Aerith pushed me down into a seating position pushing my head between my legs telling me to breathe deeply. She really was panicking. I just wanted to be in Sephiroth's arms, he would tell me everything is okay. I had calmed down a lot and Aerith was now at the church doors waiting for Zack to return. After five minutes the voices were still there but they had died down a lot. Aerith returned to my side. She didn't quite know what to do.

"Are you okay?" her voice was calm; maybe she was just trying to keep me calm. I nodded. Afraid to talk just yet, I watched one flower it had flecks of silver through its white velvet petals. Immediately Sephiroth came to mind, I needed to get back to him and soon. She picked it and put it behind my left ear pinning my fringe out of my eyes. Telling me to keep it as a reminder flowers can bloom anywhere all they needed was love. We talked some more about them. Then she asked about Zack.

"So you and Zack are-" she looked down at her hands.

"What? No, me and him? Ha ha. No I just met him really I'm friends with his general and his commanding officer I suppose. We are totally different departments. And he doesn't like Turks." I was over exaggerating but she seemed to sigh in relief.

"So you like him?" I probed. She shook her head.

"He wouldn't like me I'm just a girl from the slums." She looked at me with green eyes that really tried to believe that was all she was.

"He is making you a flower cart. He likes you. He says you're different to others." She blushed and shrugged. Then I started to get that prickling sensation I got when a storm was rolling in. My phone buzzed a message from Tseng – 'Storm ETA 15 minutes.' – He was still looking out for me. I smiled.

"Listen Aerith I have to go. There's a storm rolling in. Tell Zack I made my own way. And I'm sorry about before I don't really know what happened." I stood and made my way to the church doors at the back of the church.

"Stay inside" she made to follow me. "Wait for Zack. Tell him how you feel. You don't want to miss out on anything. Write him letters if you can't tell him write him a letter." She stood rooted to the spot. In a stupor at my sudden change of character, I pushed out the back of the church and jammed the door shut in case she followed me. I finally took a deep, relaxing breath. I curled my fingers around my feather charms around my neck and the flower Aerith had given me. I closed my eyes and really thought about the storm the fear helped the change the lifestream swirled around me as I transformed. I stretched my wings. It had been a long time since I last flew. I flexed them a few times getting the feel for the air. Kneeling down I took another around no one about I pushed off with great ease and took to the air high enough up that people couldn't make out what I was. Soaring through the air felt great but it was soon cut short by the grumble of thunder. I made it back to the roof of the HQ just as the rain started but I was already soaked through.

I changed back just as I hit the roof replacing my flower whilst running to emergency doors. I practically ran to the SOLDIER training floor. I just knew Sephiroth would still be in the RR. I burst through the door finding myself on top of the cannon in Junon I looked around frantically and finally up. Genesis and Sephiroth were really going at it, Genesis more than him he seemed more intent on deflecting him making him angrier, Angeal was left on the sidelines worry clear in his body language. Genesis turned to see me at the base of the cannon. The next thing I knew Genesis was racing towards me blade drawn. I panicked I was too tired from my change to do anything. I hugged myself and closed my eyes. But I felt it in me, telling me to protect myself. I was then pushed to the back of my consciousness I saw it happen but it just didn't seem to be me.


	20. 20 Still Mine

*******Sephiroth's POV*******

I still had to find someone who could really challenge me but Genesis and Angeal were the only ones that could pose some kind of threat. They both seemed to be slacking after about an hour, when Genesis wanted to have a one on one match. This brought a smirk to my face which seemed to rile him some more. Being so hell bent on trying to take me out every time we had a spar he became easier to predict. But this was something I couldn't predict. He told me the world needed a new hero. He was welcome to try. I have never seen myself as a hero. Hana does and she tries not to treat me like everyone else does.

People either throw themselves at me or they steer clear. But her, she was different she saw the good in everyone, even me. She tried her best at everything. And to be honest she proved to be more of a challenge than Angeal and Genesis put together in sparring and trying to keep her from staring off into her own world. I hadn't noticed her sodden form below us to busy looking as Angeal fell to the floor after Genesis knocked him clean out with a fire spell. He turned to me. A glint in his eye.

"Tell me Sephiroth, would you kill to save a life?" a smirk graced his fairly feminine face.

"Tell me Genesis, would you kill to prove you're right?" I returned the smirk until he turned and kicked off Masamune I saw her then. Soaked through to her skin her hair plastered to her porcelain face as white as the flower in her hand, fear evident in her crimson eyes and coursing through her body. She hugged herself. Why wasn't she getting out of the way? I followed in hot pursuit but I just wasn't falling fast enough. She had never acted like this before she would have dodged or at least drawn her chakram in a defensive position. Her eyes snapped open there colour completely changed, her soft crimson eyes had now changed into a harsh yellow gold her pupils just slits of what they used to be. She dropped the flower and before it had even touched the floor she had stopped Genesis' blade between her palms. A terrible smile graced her soft features giving her delicate face a harsh look. Right now this was not her. She threw him to the floor and he skimmed like a stone would on water. She soon gave chase with a speed that exceeded her. Grabbing his face she drove it into the concrete even as they were still moving. When they stopped she picked him up by his throat a blood chilling rumble erupted from her chest.

"Hana! Drop him." my voice was as harsh as I could make it, her head snapped in my direction quicker than I could blink. Demonic wings erupted from her back as she threw him at Angeal; who barely managed to catch him. A shard of concrete had cut open Genesis' arm. She turned to face me fully and pushed off with so much force she left a crater in her wake. A tail whipped from her then the plating grew from her skin covering her completely black, last her face elongated to resemble the muzzle of a dragon. To anyone else she would have looked like Bahamut, but this wasn't that she wasn't a summoning or a piece of materia. I had no choice she was coming at me full force I raised Masamune in defensive strokes but she was pulling punches almost too fast for me deflect. A grumble I can only assume was a laugh snaked its way through her new fangs. Knocking Masamune out of my hands I was stuck truly stuck, this was the one time I actually thought I would come away severely wounded or worse. Her eyes flickered back to crimson for a split second. I didn't know what was happening and this was the first time I had to work with hunch. She raised her talons ready to backhand me. I just stood there we were about the same height when she was like this. Just as she was about to bring he hand down I talked to her.

"Hana, stop this." Her hand stopped inches from my face. Her eyes were flickering wildly from gold to crimson then back. Whatever it was she was vying for control. Her hand began to shake.

"Hana I know this isn't you. You have to come back to me. I need you." Just as Angeal ran up behind her with his buster raised he had the back of the blade out so he didn't want to hurt her, the lifestream burst out from under her feet and completely enveloped her. As it dispersed she fell forward unconscious. Catching her in my arms she mumbled something about a storm and an apology. This sprung to my memory that there was a storm and that I had missed the last few because I was out on missions and she really did not do well in them. Picking her up Genesis and Angeal left ahead of me saying that he was alright it was just a flesh wound. Just before I left I picked up the flower she had brought with her too, Hana was swaying in and out of consciousness; I had her halfway to the infirmary when a crash of thunder physically shook the building. Her arms flew around my neck I actually panicked a second before I heard her sobs into my shoulder.

"I'll take you to the infirmary." I made my voice as soft and quiet as I could. She shook her head with certainty a mumble accompanying it.

"You don't want to go?" another yip in fear and a nod in agreement.

"I'll take you back to mine then." She squeezed tighter as she tried to control her sobs and breathing; she was holding her breath. I had to keep reminding her to breathe every now and then, she raised her head to look at me apologising again, she broke back down into tears her head colliding with my chest and her delicate lips biting the leather of my jacket as she tried to control her sobs once more.

It didn't take long to reach my apartment I opened the door still cradling her and locked it behind me. I laid her down on my bed and she quickly curled into the foetal position flinching occasionally and hugging her knees even tighter to her chest as the thunder and lightning boomed away. I kicked off my boots and hung up my jacket leaving me bare chest and in my leather trousers. I pulled off her shoes too and sat beside her in the bed and pulled her to my side. Her arms swiftly wrapped around my waist and her face nuzzled into my hair. I ran my fingers through her hair now setting back into her soft ringlets. A sigh of relief echoed from her small body. We sat like this in silence for about 30 minutes until the storm stopped and I was sure she was okay.

"You want to tell me what happened?" I tried to push authority in to my voice without scaring her. She stared at me her eyes now a steady, tired crimson. She began to shake her head but then stopped herself as if contemplating something.

"This is what I am. I am a monster. If you can't deal with me you don't have to put up with me." She made to get off the bed. Tears present in her eyes once more. I pulled her back flush against my chest. Holding her head and resting my chin on top of her head. Her warm breath tickled against my chest. She wasn't resisting, she really thought I was just going to let her walk out of here.

"That's not what I said. I asked what happened." I tucked my fingers under her chin and pulled gently to bring her eyes to look at mine. Fear and worry ever present in her young face.

"Did I hurt anyone?" her voice was just a shadow of her usual quirky self.

"Genesis." Her face fell. "But he said it was okay just a flesh wound." She relaxed a little.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. It's just it never came up. This is what was done to me, what I become. I had already done it once today to beat the storm home. I was just too tired to stop it again. I was scared Sephiroth. Why would he go for me?"

"I don't know" I detested this. There has never been a moment, ever, that I haven't known or been able to predict what would happen. She then continued to tell me he had found her during lunch and was nice to her. She thought it was strange and so did I. Was this all just to knock me off the pedestal he believed I had.

"That's how I killed Dean." She placed her head against my chest breaking eye contact. "I didn't know it would happen. I just blacked out and when I awoke I was surrounded by security and covered in his blood from what I heard, I had thrashed out at Hojo and Dean had tried to restrain me." Her voice had fallen into monotone as her eyes widened and darkened she had climbed into the darkest recesses of her mind to pull out this memory she had obviously locked away.

"He died in my arms." She was looking down at her hands as if he was still there. "And to top it all off, today when I changed back I could have sworn I heard him." my phone buzzed and so did Hana's. Mine was a message from Angeal wanting to talk. And I looked over Hana's shoulder hers was from the little guy Zack asking her where she was and why she left him.

"Where did you go?" she jumped oblivious to the fact I read over her shoulder what it said. She seemed at a loss for words.

"Zack took me into Midgar, to the slums to meet a girl, she has flowers here I've never seen them before. Oh where?" here hand touched her head where I assume she last remembered the flower being. I reached behind me on the bedside table to retrieve it, tucking it under her silky hair she blushed as our fingers touched.

"It's almost as beautiful as you." Her blush deepened and I kissed her lips gently.

"It reminded me of you" her voice was small but higher pitched. I raised my eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"It has silver in the petals." She dropped my gaze to look at my hands she held one of mine in both of hers. Letting go of a large breath.

"I am so sorry. I really tried not to hurt you. I did. I was too weak to stop it. Are you okay with this being me." She was kneeling in front of me, still holding my hand.

"I told you, you are mine. Nothing will change that." I pulled her in to a deep kiss and she relaxed letting the thralls of pleasure guide her.


	21. 21 Are You Cold ? lemon

*******Hana's POV*******

He rolled me over on the bed so he was on top his legs either side. I was so cold from the rain my teeth were chattering. He pulled the flower from my hair with remarkable gentleness and laid it on the bedside where he had previously got it.

"You are cold." It was more of a statement than a question, I nodded my head and he got off I missed his heat immediately I moaned in protest but he assured me he would be back. He left for the bathroom. A few moments later and the shower was turned on and he was at my side pulling me to my feet. He held my hand loosely as he guided me back to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. He unbuttoned his tight leather trousers and pulled them down with his pants with practised ease, pushing them to one side with his foot. I stood frozen in position. How could this remarkable man want me? He stood there in all his glory. The bright lights in the bathroom reflected off his toned body enhancing his muscles more, he smirked at my obvious amazement at his body. This brought a coat of red to my face, he was watching me watch him, biting my lip to contain what I guessed would be a very loud sigh of content. He closed the gap between us quickly his lips just out of reach to mine but still in a tempting distance I could just reach if I tiptoed. His feather light touch made me jump at first as he pulled my top up and over my head. His arms then snaked their way around my back pulling my close to him, my breasts pushed against his toned abs. He unclipped my bra breaking our contact briefly to pull it off he dropped it with my top on to his trousers. He applied the same treatment to my bottom half. We stood naked in the bathroom for what felt like hours just looking at each other. Finally he took my hand and stepped in the shower pulling me with him.

The water was near boiling and I relaxed in its warmth, a small moan of pleasure escaping my lips. Sephiroth was being very gentle either not wanting to hurt me or just afraid that I might him. He pulled me in to a gentle embrace and our lips locked again. My mind wandered, I could still see his face when I went to hit him in the RR. His face was set in hard lines and I know he would have done whatever it took to stop me, it reminded me of one of our training sessions that got out of hand.

*****Flashback a few years*****

We were in an RR room, using the snowy fields of the northern continent as our backdrop. He had Masamune and I had my chakram. We were about 5 meters apart. Sephiroth hadn't managed to land a single hit so far and his agitation was growing and showing. His agitation made him sloppy.

"You need to concentrate Sephiroth, don't let your anger control you." This only seemed to put fuel on the fire. Knowing that I could read him when no one else could he seemed to just snap. He came at me full force with Masamune drawn for a killing strike. Fear gripped me in a vice, my mind went blank and survival was all I could strive for. If he wanted he could kill me easily he was just so skilled and no one would ever match him, not naturally born anyway. I didn't know what else to do. I threw both chakram at him one cutting his waist and the other his left hand forcing him to drop Masamune. He fell to the floor out of pure shock this was the first and only time he had actually seen his own blood. I ran to him and threw myself into his arms, he held me fast. I was checking his wounds frantically.

"Not only beaten by a girl, but the one I cherish most" I was panicking so much that this remark passed me.

"Oh my, shit I'm so sorry." I had tears in my eyes.

"It's okay. It only hurts a lot." He chuckled.

"No its not. They will kill me literally if I hurt you."

"What?"

"Oh shit shit shit. I am so sorry it's just you looked like you really wanted to kill me, I was so scared" I was now stemming the flow of his blood. He was already healing thanks to the Jenova cells his body contained.

"Scared?" he looked down at my hands, ashamed. They were covered in his blood.

"Look at me" I threw my hands up in exasperation. "I am such a hypocrite telling you not be controlled by your anger. Yet I let my fear override me."

"Fear"

My tears had now started to fall. Throwing my arms round his neck I nuzzled into his hair in the crook of his neck.

"I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you." He rested his hand on top of my head ruffling my hair through his fingers a smile pulling at his lips.

"It's okay, you had no choice. I let me emotions get the better of me."

Again we had no choice.

*****End of Flashback*****

We stood under the cascading water mere inches from each other. We weren't touching at all but this was the most intimate we had been. There wasn't even a hairsbreadth between our lips, I could already feel my pulse heighten and heat pool in the most delicious places. He tentatively licked my bottom lip; I melted into his arms feeling the electricity as each part of us connected. We shyly kissed each other while in a tender embrace for a few minutes until Sephiroth couldn't take it anymore. He lifted me and instinctively my legs wrapped around his waist. My back collided with the cold tiled wall. I hissed as the cold chased up my spine arching me into him rubbing him against me. He groaned into the crook of my neck as he bit and sucked, spikes of pleasure erupted all over my body. I wriggled and rubbed against him causing him to pin my hands above my head with one hand and my chest with the other. He caressed my left breast roughly but not painfully as his mouth teased the other. Rolling my nipple back and forth between his teeth, I was reduced to small, whimpering mass of nerves. He chuckled, lowering himself to kneel in front of me and lifted one of my legs on his shoulder. His hands sailed over my stomach tracing the little scars with devotion and pinned my hips to the wall as his tongue firmly lapped at the nerve of bundles at the apex of my thighs. My legs wobbled like jelly and I put my hands in front of me, an embarrassed blush on my cheeks. He looked at me with lust in his eyes; I shook my head a small smile on my lips.

"You have nothing to be shy about. I've seen it before, and you taste good. Sweet." As he said this he pinned my hands along with my hips to the wall. Continuing his earlier ministrations I wriggled against him and the vibrations of his chuckle just seemed to add to the pleasure; that was just piling up and soon about to explode. His tongue firmly rubbed against my walls. Inserting a finger he groaned commenting on how tight I was. Adding another finger became my undoing. I came as he lapped at my entrance. A primal growl came from deep in his chest as my legs gave way he lifted me and slammed into me, earning me screaming his name.

His thrust started slow but hard, pulling out all the way before driving into me, in all honesty I can't see how I didn't break any tiles. He grabbed the hair at the nape of my neck and pulled my head to one side to get better access to my neck. It hurt but that only seemed to add to my arousal. My nails dug into his shoulders and he retaliated with faster thrusts. Primal grunts came from him, his breathing becoming more haggard. Without warning he flipped me around so I faced the wall. My hardened nipples touching the cool surface, I drew a large breathe as he pushed back inside me from behind hitting places he had never before and places I didn't know existed. His hands gripped my waist painfully as he pulled me back to meet his thrust. I was screaming with pleasure shaking my head as I could feel the biggest orgasm I have ever felt start coiling up in my lower abdomen as my release came closer I grabbed one of his hands with one of mine and dug my nails in to let him know. Just as the tsunami of pleasure washed over me he bit into my shoulder marking me as his own and his release came with mine. He slumped against my body pushing me into the tiles once more, our breathing totally in sync and incredibly fast.

After about five minutes I assume he trusted he had enough stability to stand as he pulled out of me and turned me around and pulled me into a tender hug, he pulled my chin so I looked into his eyes. I'm sure I was half-lidded with tiredness and post-coital glow. He just smiled and kissed me gently, whispering against my lips.

"Don't ever leave."

"Don't ever let me go." This was how we said I love you. I didn't mind he never actually said the words. I suppose neither of us were supposed to ever fall in love. Not in this life, in this company. He smiled again running his hands through my soaked tendrils of hair brushing them out of my eyes. He turned off the shower and left. I just stood there confused. Do I follow him or do I just stay here? It wasn't long before he returned a black towel wrapped around his waist and a white one in his arms. He stood at the glass door of the shower and nodded his head signalling for me to stand in front of him, and I obeyed heavy-footed and sleepy. He wrapped his arms around me with the towel around my shoulders like I was a small child and picked me up he carried me through to his bed a towel on it. He sat me on the edge as he climbed behind me and put a leg either side of me he grabbed the towel and proceeded to gently dry my hair. He was rubbing all the right places it was like getting an Indian head massage. I jokingly started purring like a kitten. He kissed the base of my ear and whispered.

"Do you like that?" he was smiling. He always smiled with me, and maybe a smirk or two with Angeal and Genesis. He was such a frowny face but I suppose that was what people found attractive in him and what made him a damn good SOLDIER, his emotions never got in the way even with me.

I purred louder to answer his question. My hair was dry and had set in the shoulder length ringlets I hated and normally straightened, but Sephiroth seemed to enjoy it so much I was debating to leave it like this. I took the mildly damp towel from his hands and stood in front of him. I plopped the towel on his head and rubbed roughly a giggle breaking through as I see his face fall into a frown.

"Let me do it" he groaned.

"No" I jumped onto the bed behind him and got the brush from his bedside next to the flower. I started to brush and dry his hair in sections. Once I was happy with how his fringe sat I put the brush back and picked up the flower I walked to stand in front of him, placing the flower with utmost care behind his ear.

"Remember Sephiroth a flower can grow almost anywhere all they need is love." He took the flower from his hair and grimaced as he looked at it.

"Then it's best that you look after it" he placed it back in my hair. "It's almost as beautiful as you." I was caught off guard by this turn of events I tried to smile but I just couldn't make it happen.

"Don't frown it doesn't suit you, small fry." He playfully punched my chin like you would a ten year old after their first goal in their first football match.

"Oh but you can frown." I folded my arms and turned my back to him tapping my foot. He climbed into the bed still naked. I watched him I my peripheral vision, he knew I was watching him he patted the bed beside him.

"Are you sleeping tonight? You look knackered. And your room is too far." He was playing with me.

"I'm sure I can make it to mine" I turned to leave. He frowned slightly.

"Stay." I turned to look at him. He wasn't playing now.

"But I need PJ's" I played with my hands making sure not to make eye-contact that would let on my shyness of sleeping next to him naked. He noticed, of course he would, he knows everything.

"No. You don't." He pulled back the sheets. I walked to him slowly shuffling as I got to my side of the bed I lifted the sheet and dropped the towel so he wouldn't see anything. I shuffled into the bed and pushed the cover between us so we wouldn't touch. I looked like I wrapped myself into a cocoon. He just raised one eyebrow at me.

"Are you serious?" he looked totally confused.

"What?" I was totally oblivious.

"Am I not allowed to touch you?" a mischievous glint in his eye.

"What if I say no?" I smirked.

"I'd do this." He whipped the covers up so fast I didn't have time to grab them and the next thing I knew he was on top of me touching as much of me as he could without squishing me, all I could do was laugh. I loved it when he was like this. He practically ignored my existence when we were with other people. Then he rolled over so I was on top of him. A blush permanently adorned my cheeks when I was with him.

"Red suits you." He quipped. As he took the flower back out of my hair and placed it on the side. I threw my arms to my face to cover my cheeks.

"I can see your breasts now, they seem quite pert." He loved playing this game. My arms then went down to cover them.

"You are such a pervert." I pouted.

"It doesn't make me a pervert if you enjoy it." He took one of my hands and kissed the palm.

"What makes you think I enjoy it?" I tried to keep the best nonchalant face and voice I could.

"Well there are a few reasons. One you can't help but smile. Two you haven't actually left. And three its quite warm in here and your nipples are pretty aroused and I bet if I go elsewhere on your body, you would be let's say very receptive." I was completely taken by surprise my jaw hung open as tiredness gripped my brain. I could hardly keep my emotions in check. But he was right, right now if he were to ask or hell just pin me and have sex I wouldn't say no. I was almost waiting for it.

"But you are too tired. So we won't have sex twice tonight." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear making sure to brush past the soft spot. I sighed and pushed my cheek into his awaiting palm. He knew what he was doing to me getting me all hot and heavy then leaving me high and dry just so next time I play rough. He pulled me down beside him and turned off the lights. My head instinctively rested on his chest as the rest of me moulded itself against his body while his arms instinctively wrapped around me.

"Sleep" I did just that. I was so worn out that I fell asleep and I couldn't even count to ten. The nightmares stayed well away tonight. It must be because of Sephiroth ... or the amazing sex.

But when I awoke I was alone.


	22. 22 Dancing with Cloud

As I awoke I didn't want to open my eyes. My fingers searched the bed to find that I was its only occupier. A panic gripped me and I shot up completely awake. I scanned the room frantically; I found Sephiroth sitting in an elegant and modern sofa flicking threw his daily planner with a cup of coffee. At the end of the bed were my clothes folded in a neat pile. I grabbed them and got dressed under the covers. I got up and went to his kitchen to make myself a tea. As I came back through Sephiroth was waiting for me now, apparently something important was going on; he was frowning.

"Morning Mr frowny-face" I smiled.

"Morning sleeping beauty" he smiled back making me blush. I sat myself next to him on the sofa with my tea. He passed me my phone. I had three texts. One from Cloud telling me that this was his number and it had been a while since I said about training him and wondering when we could start. I saved his number and immediately text him back that I would check my day and if I wasn't busy and he wasn't that we could start after his training day with the others. Being so used to texting other people I automatically put a kiss on the end. My hand came to my face as I spammed myself; this came as a surprise to Sephiroth and immediately asked if I was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine I just sent a kiss on the end of a text. That totally didn't need to be there."

"To whom?" he raised an eyebrow at me I had really bypassed the shovel and went straight for the JCB digger.

"Umm, no one special just a friend I said I would help. He's one of the new recruits." I tried to look as if I was concentrating on my phone.

"He?" he folded his arms across his chest, jealousy rolled off him in waves. "What's so special about him that he gets tutoring from you? That is why we have training before they get a job here."

"He is from ... Nibelheim." Sephiroth just nodded, that was all he needed to hear he knew now that his position was not threatened. I somehow felt indebted to anyone that came from there after I had killed Dean. "Plus Seph, he is terrible, he doesn't stand a chance. But he wants to be strong and like you. How can I not help?" he remained silent just continued to watch me as I gulped my boiling hot tea and read the rest of my messages. The next was from Zack telling me that Cloud had contacted him and he said he would have passed on my number but Cloud said he had already got it; a winky face was very frequent in this text. That he would sort out his days when we could train together and when we would teach him separately. And that he had asked cloud to give him the juicy gossip of what happened. To which he said cloud text back shut up. And that was the general idea of my text back to him. I was smiling madly and this again piqued Sephiroth's interest.

"It's Zack." He rolled his eyes. It wasn't that he disliked Zack it was the fact that Zack was bold and brazen enough to openly flirt with me or compliment me in front of Sephiroth, Sephiroth did not like to share but he also wouldn't pick me up and swing me around in a friendly embrace in public too. I think this got to him, it's not like he wouldn't do it, it was the fact he couldn't do it. If he showed any form of feeling to another person that would make them a prime target for his and Shinra's many enemies. My final text was from Tseng. I had a mission lined up but it was a month away at least but I needed to talk to him and the president. Also I need to take better care of Rufus as he was starting to pester Tseng. A new text came through then that he was at my apartment and I wasn't answering. where I was? And that he wanted to accompany me to the president's office. He remembered that I didn't like to see him alone. But also he didn't approve of my relations with Sephiroth. Everyone knew he liked me but that wasn't why he didn't like me with Sephiroth. Tseng is very sensible and cares deeply for those he has let close enough to care for him, he was more worried that Sephiroth would break my heart and that he would be left to pick up the pieces just to watch me run back whenever Sephiroth clicked his fingers, being the player that Sephiroth was. But being with me had reigned in many of Sephiroth's tendencies to be rude for no reason or bed random women. I stood up and Sephiroth stood with me.

"Tseng's at my apartment I have to go. To see the president." I walked to his door and he followed me. "What are you doing?"

"I have to see him too. I will come with you." I nodded and shrugged my shoulders. I opened his door and walked into the hall to see Tseng a few doors down a frown on his face and shaking his head. He really didn't approve. Sephiroth knew this, knowing that Tseng was looking he pulled me back into him spinning me to face him and pressing me into the wall. Ensnaring me in a rough kiss, I melted into his strong arms. He smirked against my lips and let me go I was left unsteady and breathless on the wall. Sephiroth took my hand and pulled me toward Tseng.

"Sephiroth." Tseng nodded.

"Tseng" Sephiroth nodded in return.

These moments were always awkward. The other knew that this wound the other up. I motioned everyone towards the elevator. We moved on in silence, as was the ride to the presidents' floor, Sephiroth draped his arm over my shoulders side glancing at Tseng who seemed to just shake his head. This competition between these two would be the death of me. But as the doors opened Sephiroth dropped his arm and remained a distance from me as walked to the president's office; Too many people. We waited outside as he already had people in there. As the doors opened I was jumped on and swung around in a bear hug. Obviously it was Zack and obviously this got him glares from Sephiroth and Tseng. He just smiled oblivious. His happiness was infection, I felt as if a load was taken off of me.

"Hey Zack." I sang.

"Hey Hana." he sang back. Cloud walked out behind him. He went to say hi until his gaze fell on Sephiroth and his death glare at Zack as I was still in a tight hug.

"Hey Cloud" Zack and I sang in unison. Sephiroth's gaze fell on him with utmost scrutiny. His gaze fell back on me but I ignored him. I squirmed out of Zack's iron grip and saluted Cloud and took his hand in a firm shake. He nodded his head down; you could see the awe he felt for Sephiroth, the fact that Sephiroth was paying attention to him even if it was an 'I want to kill you' look.

"Hey Hana, I need to talk to you when you have the time." He daren't look me in the eye. Sephiroth was paying close attention to him and Tseng was keeping an eye on Sephiroth.

"Sure Cloud. I'll buzz you later." He nodded and left. Zack had walked to Sephiroth now, saying something about Genesis going AWOL and Angeal had gone missing too. Sephiroth did not take this news lightly he knew what was going on and chose to hide this from me, knowing I heard his eyes flickered in my direction to see my reaction. I chose to ignore what was happening. It wasn't my department and with mine and Genesis' state record its best I didn't get involved, even if he was one of Sephiroth's one and only friends.

"Go on in Hana, Zack will fill me in." His voice was hard and grave; he didn't want to leave me with the president alone. He nodded at Tseng who nodded in return.

"I'll go in with you Hana." Tseng turned to me. Were they telepathic or something? Sephiroth and Zack left. And I followed Tseng into the office. Rufus was there with the president. Who also did not look happy to see I had the company of Tseng. We could both tell the president was undressing him mentally; he licked his lips whenever he saw me. He informed me that in a months' time that he was holding a ball in the building, that there are those out there who do not agree with Shinras' ideals and they had a bounty on his head. This was to draw them out into the open and stamp them out for good. He told me he wanted me to make a scene about wanting to leave the company and take it down so they would come to me and ask me to join at that then is when I would take them out and then call for back up. He said I was the best choice as no one knew of my existence and so they would not be wary of me, especially with my lovely misleading figure and demeanour. He had enlisted a few soldier candidates and employees to come that were aesthetically pleasing – that must be why cloud was in here, there weren't many natural blondes in Midgar and many older woman loved a young boy – and that on top of it all he wanted me to go see the blonde candidate that he was part of my mission to dance with him to get the mood swinging at the ball. And that he had two songs he had lined up for me to sing at the ball. I protested but Hojo had apparently informed him that my singing would have the presidents 'friends' eating out of the palm of my hand. While I was out of it when Sephiroth and I were first brought back from Nibelheim apparently when I was fighting to control I was singing. And so that led to the idea I was singing at this stupid ball.

I was set up for an hour of martial arts with Rufus and then I had to find cloud to discuss this dance. I turned to leave before the president had dismissed me followed by a chuckling Tseng and a smirking Rufus. This angered the president and he was swearing before the doors had closed.

"Hana there is a SOLDIER training room free for you, room 5051. You have it for the next three hours; one hour with Rufus and two with the SOLDIER candidate." Tseng had gone all business like to hide the fact he chuckled at me. He really doesn't condone my behaviour toward the president.

"Sure Tseng, I will get right on, Sir" I stood and gave him the one arm across the chest salute. He just smiled. I left then with Rufus hot on my tail. We reached the training room relatively undisturbed, Rufus commenting on a few female employees that fluttered their eyelashes and gave him wiggling finger waves. I rolled my eyes all men were the same. Getting into the room I opened the door and let him enter before me. I followed him in and locked the door behind us. I whipped out my phone and text Cloud to meet me in this room in an hour. He simply replied 'okay'.

After about half an hour of sparring Rufus started to get very irate he couldn't land a hit and I socked him good a few times. He started taunting me and I just laughed at everything he said. He really wasn't that much of a work out. He was easy to predict and to be honest I could probably fight back hand to hand in my sleep.

"You laugh a lot don't you?" he was getting really angry now.

"Yep. It's the only thing that keeps me sane" I tried to act as though I didn't really have an interest in this conversation; a smile on my face.

"Why hold up this facade?" my smile faded immediately.

"What do you mean facade?" he sighed a hand on his forehead shaking it from side to side.

"Well I have read your file. You haven't exactly had the best life yet you continue to smile and laugh." He said this almost as matter of factly.

"You don't know anything about me or my life." He had walked close to me now; we were standing about two foot apart.

"Like I said, it is in your profile. Everything from the experiments performed on you to your fathers' death."

Anger filled me beyond the point of my control. "WHAT!? How can you say that? Why would you say that? My father is NOT dead."

"Hana please, I looked at his profile too, he died the day you got here. He was shot by a Turk that no longer works here. George I think." He put his hand to his chin in thought he had no idea how this would affect me and it really looked like he didn't care even if it would. I had tears forming in my eyes and my fists were shaking I was tensing them so hard.

"Rufus, why would you do that? Did it ever occur to you that maybe I wouldn't want to talk about it? And I would appreciate you not background checking me. I fucking taught you shit when your father couldn't be bothered with you anymore." I clenched my fists harder.

*SLAP*

I fell to my knees, tears rolling down my cheeks. I held my cheek when the realisation he just backhanded me sank in, I looked at him confusion on my face. "Why?" my voice was small. He knelt down so he was at my eye level.

"It's my job to know. You wouldn't tell me why you didn't age so I hacked the system. It annoys me how you have had such a hard start in life and you are still smiling. I on the other hand, got everything I have ever wanted, but I still have nothing to be happy about." He looked deep in thought; he had been planning on springing this on me for sometime he was just waiting for the opportune moment.

"I'm sorry." Wait a minute he slapped me and I am apologising. "I'm sorry but I don't want to talk about it. And after reading it don't you think that 'Hey maybe I shouldn't bring it up'. Doesn't that pop into your head." He stood and offered me his hand. I slapped it to the side and stood myself. He simply sighed and left. I had fifteen minutes before cloud would be here. I checked my phone: a text from Sephiroth. He told me he would be away for the week with Zack to look for Genesis. Also that he had already left and that he was sorry he couldn't give me a proper goodbye. This day couldn't get any worse. I saw a lone hanging punch bag at the end of the room. I decided I would take out all of my frustrations out on it. I hadn't realised it but Cloud was ten minutes early. And he just watched in amazement and horror as I practically tore it apart. When I was finished there was a pile of sand and many pieces of the leather material scattered all around. I heard someone clapping and I turned to the door to see Cloud applauding my show of power. By the look on his face he had underestimated me, immensely. I still had tears falling and turned away to wipe them hissing when I touched my relatively swollen cheek. I pasted my smile back on.

"Hey Cloud you're early, I wasn't expecting you." My voice wavered a little.

"Are you okay Hana?" he jogged over to me. Worry blatant in his eyes and body language. "Holly crap you've got a black eye."

"What ?" I touched my eye again it was smarting.

"Come with me." he took my hand and led me to the first aid corner. Obviously he had been here a few times. He sat me down and retrieved an ice pack and placed it on my eye with the utmost care. When I said ouch he let go and held my chin with one hand and applied the ice with the other hand; his tongue out in concentration. I watched him work intently, when he noticed I was watching him he pulled his tongue in.

"Sorry I got it off my mum." He shook his head a little flustered.

"No, its okay I do the same. I got it off my father." I put my head down tears threatening to pour out yet again.

"So, apparently I'm aesthetically pleasing. I have to go to this ball thing. Is it the same for you?" he was just trying to make conversation. Which was saying a lot for him, maybe Zack was rubbing off on him.

"Something like that." I grumbled. I was really making this hard for him. He was already socially awkward. "So this dance? Can you dance?" he seemed kind of shy now.

"Yeah I learnt from my mother. She said ladies loved men that could dance well. So far I haven't met a girl that even knows what the name foxtrot means." He chuckled to himself. "How did you learn?"

I shrugged. "My mother and father used to dance under the moonlight at home. I cried one night saying that it wasn't fair that I couldn't do it. And my father taught me."

"Sounds like a great man."

"He was."

"I'm sorry."

"What? No, it's fine. Don't be silly." I shrugged him off and he sort off frowned at the loss of contact. He packed everything back away and sat down beside me. He told me that the president wanted us to dance when it got quiet to get everyone on the dance floor and that is when I would then carry out my part of the mission, which unbeknownst to cloud was to cause a scene to get anti-Shinra groups to want me join them. We talked about his training sessions that I said we would carry out after our dance tuitions. We talked about many styles of dance and settled on a jive as it was upbeat and was the most likely to get the blood flowing. And he let me choose the song which was going to be Olly Murs dance with me tonight. We sorted out the basics and what lifts Cloud was okay performing. I let him know that Sephiroth would be there but he had nothing to fear. He gulped and tried to laugh it off. We danced and danced, he was really quite good. It made me smile. A real smile it was good to just have fun, no strings attached. We concentrated on our chasses until we heard the other SOLDIER candidates come in. I grabbed the remote from my pocket to turn off the music before they walked in. Cloud and I stood there like a pair of lemons. I walked out, waving back at Cloud. Many of the burlier men looked at Cloud in disbelief. Thinking has he really landed that chick. When all eyes were back on me, I blew him a kiss. This made him blush madly. This was going to get back to Sephiroth and I was going to get such a bollocking, but for the fun I was having it was worth it.


	23. 23 Nightmares

The week waiting for Sephiroth to return was pretty uneventful. Cloud and I had fully choreographed our dance and he was already 100% better at everything to do with fighting. He had fallen in love with Zack's buster sword and we were working up to getting him able to even hold one. He really went from bottom of the class to at least middle group. That was enough to keep him here. And when Zack came back I'm sure he would do even better. Rufus' training had been going well too, except now he probably wishes he hadn't told me he read my file because when I hit him, I really hit him now. A few times Tseng has had to stop me from actually clobbering him. He knows something is wrong but he isn't yet pushing me for an answer. But he guessed my slowly fading black eye had something to do with it. I was starting to really miss Sephiroth now he hadn't been able to text me all week. Until he finally sent one saying he was coming home.

When he returned he wasn't the same. He seemed to distance himself from me and from everyone. Angeal and Genesis had not come back with him, and he was massively pissed off to come back to rumours of me and cloud, or me and Rufus. He had avoided me for a few days, and I had let it slide, I knew what it was like to lose a close friend. But soon my patience was running pretty thin and I decided that I would go to his apartment to check on him. My eye had pretty much faded but no doubt Sephiroth would still notice. There was a huge training day so Zack was pretty busy being the next best First now, Sephiroth would have nothing to do with the trainees. Ever. So the halls were relatively quiet, I walked from my apartment down the five doors to Sephiroth's. I knocked no answer so I called to him instead.

"Sephiroth, I know you're in there. Answer the door please." A few seconds later the door lock clicked and I heard his footsteps retreat. I let myself in with a sigh he really was moping. He has never lost anyone before. So I suppose he is confused with what he was feeling. I saw he was sat on his sofa newspaper in hand his coffee mug empty as he picked it up and looked inside it with disgust. I took it from him with little protest; sneaking a glance at his bed it was very neat, the way I leave it so he hasn't slept for a few days. Coffee wasn't going to do him any good. So I dug around in his kitchen cupboards for my jar of hot chocolate. It was there for nights when I felt ill as in headaches from the voices in the life stream or if there was storm. I made him one and myself one, topped with squirty cream and marshmallows. I walk back through and handed him the cup, he didn't look at me until he really looked at the cup.

"What is this?" he was grumpy. No sleep.

"That is a hot chocolate it will help you sleep." I sat down beside him, close enough that my thigh was touching his but not overly forward. He moved his leg away that hurt. I felt a pain in my chest in my chest. Was he going to leave me?

"I don't need to sleep." He put the mug down.

"You need to sleep. You haven't slept in days. You are starting to look a mess and tiredness is breaking through your grumpy face." I picked his mug back up and held it out to him. He sighed and got up.

"Fine. But I'm not drinking that." He walked over to his mini bar and pulled out a decanter of whiskey and a large glass. I sighed drank his cup in one go and then held mine to keep my hands warm.

"What's wrong?" I didn't want him to push me away but he needed to talk about this or it would eat him up.

"It's nothing." He raised his glass to his lips and gulped down a whole four finger measure, it wasn't cheap weak crap either. I refilled his glass only two fingers but he shook the glass as if to say 'well keep going', I filled it to the level he had it and he finally looked at me. His hand caressed my cheek on the black eye side. He grabbed my chin and rotated my face anger obvious in his expression.

"What happened? Who did this?" his voice was hard and pretty much laden with murderous intent.

"It was an accident while training." I shrugged.

"No it wasn't Hana. No one ever lands a hit on you. They either took you by surprise or you were outnumbered." He was gripping my chin with a lot of force now. "Was it that little blonde kid? I'll kill him."

"What, Cloud? No of course not. It was Rufus, I let my guard down he said he was sorry." I panicked poor cloud was already getting hated on for just knowing me.

"That rich brat." He was fuming now and dropped my chin to drink his whiskey and refill it.

"It's fine I'm taking care of it. Ask Tseng if you don't believe me. He has to stop me from beating the crap out of him every training session." I nodded a grin on my face. It wasn't very often I actually stuck up for myself. He had a small smile on his face. "So what happened? Please tell me. I can't help if you don't." He didn't quite know what to do, it isn't like he has had to confide in anyone before.

"Am I like Genesis? Am I destined to fall like he has? Am I going to go crazy too?" he looked at me worry and something else in his eyes. It was my turn to hold his face. I felt like he was a kid again needing my reassurance.

"Oh no baby, you are not like Genesis at all. You are so different; you have friends who will keep you grounded. You are stronger, faster, and smarter. Better looking, and sexy and most of all you have me. He defected that was his choice; you tried to bring him back he didn't listen. None of this is your fault. As long as I am here and you let me be, I won't let you leave, unless it's with me. What makes you think you will go crazy?" I placed small kisses on his lips. This was the weakest he has ever been. Learning of what happened to Genesis, the experiments, he started to think of his own existence, he didn't remember his parents no one even told him what they were like. Truth was Lucrecia was his mother and Hojo his father, but Hojo had told him his mother was Jenova and his father was unknown. And of course I was threatened into not telling him different. I just feigned ignorance.

"Okay. Was I made the same way? These experiments, that what made him go mad, what if that has happened to me will I go crazy? Is it inevitable?" He just closed his eyes and let me kiss him. This was a start usually he would push me away.

"Sephiroth, you were born like me, and if you go crazy I think I have a bigger chance and we can go crazy together and live in a tree with a thousand cats." He just shook his head I was never good in serious moments, I couldn't not try to make him smile. "Listen Sephiroth." he opened his eyes again, serious. "There might be some rumours, about me and cloud." His nose flared and he pinched the bridge of his nose in anger. "No no it's not what you think. I have had to learn a dance with him for this ball thing the presidents' orders. Nothing has happened I swear Sephiroth please believe me. I tried to do all our lessons where no one would find us. This in hindsight probably added to the rumours. I'm sorry." I threw my arms around his neck.

"No. I shouldn't be angry. It is just well. I'm going to get somewhat older if I don't die in war, and you are well, you are still you. I don't want to leave you alone here." He placed his glass down and leaned into me on the sofa pressing against me. I let out a shaky breath.

"You won't. If you leave I'll go too" I could smell the whiskey on his breathe, I hardly ever drank so a sip of the stuff went to my head. He kissed me gently his tongue softly stroking mine; I could taste the alcohol on his tongue giving me a slight warmth on my tongue and throat. He exhaled so deeply I thought he had fallen asleep, as much as I wanted to have him hear on this sofa right now I knew that going to sleep was what would be best for him. As I slid out from underneath him he looked hurt, rejected. I held out my hand to him, he hesitated but took it and I pulled him to his feet. I padded slowly towards his bed; a smirk had worked its way to Sephiroth's face. I undressed him slowly and stopped all his attempts at undressing me, pulling back his covers a frown hit his face and he slumped onto the bed almost pouting. I giggled.

"You need sleep, angel." I stroked his hair placing a kiss on his forehead. He held both of my hands flat against his chest and abs, pulling my hand across his well toned body. I sighed with content.

"I'm sorry Sephiroth, but you need sleep. As much as it is killing me to not just maul you right now. Because you are slightly drunk and that means I can take advantage of your sweet arse. But alas I am a very nice girl and won't do such a thing, even if you begged." I pushed him down and pulled the covers up an over him patting his head and kissing his lips. "Night angel."

"Stay with me, tonight." He held may hand fast as I went to walk away.

"Sure" I nodded and went to lie beside him.

"All night you aren't going to go. Like you normally do." He gripped my hand tighter, I nodded. "Then get undressed and get in here." I looked at the clock on his bedside it was 10.30 am. I was supposed to be meeting Cloud at 11am and Rufus at 3pm.

"I am supposed to be working" I giggled as he pulled me onto the bed kissing me and pinning me under him.

"Then. Call. In. Sick." He spoke between kisses.

"Fine, fine." I pulled my phone out of my pocket and Sephiroth was reading over my shoulder, not that I minded it's not like I had anything to hide. I sent a rather curt message to Rufus just telling him that I would see him tomorrow. But cloud was so sweet I couldn't be nasty and just blow him off. I put something along the lines of I am so sorry but I can't help train today or practice our dance but if he was free later tonight to text me and I would see if I was free. Sephiroth didn't seem too happy with this letting go of me and rolling over. This really hurt, it's not like I could just be mean or tell Cloud to fuck off. I really liked Cloud and Zack. The three of us made a good team. I put my phone down and undressed fully. Getting under the covers I pushed my body flush against his naked form. Kissing the back of his neck I whispered in his ear.

"Two things angel, one jealousy doesn't suit you and two you have nothing to be jealous of. If I was with cloud I would have a boyfriend but I need more. But you Sephiroth are no mere boy, you are a man. And I need a maaaaan-friend" he finally turned over and his arms wrapped around my waist holding me close.

"Two things angel, one I'm not the angel you are and two at the most inappropriate moments you get a very bad case of verbal diarrhoea. Also I'm glad you don't see me as a boy or I would have to rectify that right now." He started to caress my breasts. I pulled his hands away.

"Well my maaaaan-friend needs sleep or you are grumpy, so sleep and when you wake up we can go at it for as long as you like." He seemed to pout but still pulled me into a tight embrace. My head against his chest; his heartbeat was so strong and sure, I started to tap my fingers on his chest in time with the beats. He chuckled which rumbled his chest.

"If I had my way, we would never stop, but you get grumpy when you are hungry and tired." Before I could retaliate he kissed me. "I'll wake you in a few hours" he winked. My heart rate shot through the roof and I could already feel the wetness pool in between my legs and pressed my thighs together to try and disguise my want. He just smiled and soon enough he was out for the count. He was really knackered. Snuggling into his chest it didn't take long for me fall asleep to the rhythm of his heart.

I was trapped in a nightmare; I was being shown images of a town on fire and Sephiroth killing people. I could hear the shriek of his blade as she cut to the bone. The smell of burning flesh and wood trapped in my nostrils. I ran around the small town, the water tower screaming recognition that just wouldn't form in my fear addled mind, looking for survivors or a safe place to hide I didn't know. All I know is that I ended up in a reactor, the open Mako pit causing hot and cold sensations all over my skin. I reached the tops of a set of stairs and I was greeted by a magnificent sight. There was a winged creature before me, it sent chills down my spine and sent whispers to the back of my head, and it felt as if my skull was itching, murderous intent flooded my senses. A sharp pain burst in my torso as I looked down I saw the unmistakable Masamune, I fell to my knees as the blade withdrew. Blood covered my hands and my voice had disappeared. He passed me by then a look in his eyes that wasn't his, feelings that weren't his and yet he accepted them as his own and had carried out its wishes. His luminous green eyes didn't even flinch as he turned to deal the final blow. He stared into me, reading me, unnerving me. My body started to shake violently as I tried to scream.

"Hana! Hana! Wake up." I was being dragged out of my nightmare by my shoulders the images of the reactor fell out around me but the eyes stayed, they softened a little maybe even a little worried. My throat was sore and my limbs hurt stretching out to hit everything I could reach. I was being pushed into the bed, my struggling became more frantic. A woman's voice called in the back of my mind. "It is only a matter of time." Again the image of Sephiroth dealing the killing blow shot through my mind like a bullet tearing up all coherent thought. I could feel myself get off the bed only to be pushed back down multiple times, still screaming. Soon the arms and eyes tried pulling me to them rather than holding me down. I felt my arms pinned to my sides as I screamed and kicked unable to wake.

"WAKE UP HANA!" a voice boomed through my entire being, ripping me from my nightmare and into the here and now with overwhelming force. I blinked a few times at my captor. He had relaxed his grip a little but not by much. I stared into those eyes that once wanted to kill me when I found no evidence of such intention I broke down into tears, I fell into him sobs shaking my entire body as I just couldn't stop. We were sitting on the bed, I looked at him again my face drenched in tears and I'm sure a red nose and cheeks stark against my otherwise pale skin. He pulled me into another hug shushing me telling me it would be okay as if I were a child, as I calmed myself down he looked at me.

"What happened?" his voice was the softest I had ever heard it. I knew this was hurting him. He never liked to see me cry and I didn't like crying in front of him, he was always able to protect me from anything but how can he protect me from something he couldn't see or comprehend? It made him feel helpless and it worried us both on what could happen, how it would end for us.

"Its fine" I knew it wouldn't work I didn't believe it myself and to make matters worse when he raised his hand to wipe the tears from my eyes I flinched. This hurt him deeply, he would never willingly hurt me, and he never has even when I could have killed him. He let go of me almost instantly, always ready to protect me from anything even if it is himself. I threw myself back at him.

"NO please hold me." his arms again wrapped around me protectively. Holding my head as close to his chest as humanly possible, his fingers drawing soothing circles into my temple, he sighed.

"A nightmare? Was it bad." A soft hand curled under my chin to make me look at him. I just nodded. "You want to talk about it" I shook my head.

"I just need to know that you won't go." Again his arms reflexively tightened.

"Of course, I'll never leave angel." He pulled me into a soft kiss.

For a long time we just laid in his bed him holding me, long enough for the sun to start to set. My phone buzzed to life and reluctantly I got up to look at it. I had two texts, one from Cloud telling me him and Zack were in the gym if I wanted to find and join them, and the second from Tseng saying I had a package and that he left it outside Sephiroth's apartment as I didn't answer my door, again. As I read this Sephiroth left the bed and padded to his door whilst pulling on some trousers coming back with said small package. I text Cloud back that I would see him in a bit, and Sephiroth actually smiled. I suppose he suspected I actually started to enjoy other peoples company; I pushed so many people away after Dean and Vincent. I would out live them all anyway but I decided I needed to think about the now, not the future. He passed me the small box and I shook it and looked at him, he shrugged he didn't know who it came from either.

I pulled the brown paper off the box carefully as if it were a bomb almost, as I opened it I saw a flower accompanied by a letter. I picked the lily gently and passed it to Sephiroth who accepted it with just as much caution as he placed it in my hair. I picked up the letter my name written in gorgeous writing that looped and curved, I hesitated and Sephiroth nudged me telling me it was okay. I opened the letter carefully and slid out the smooth paper, the same hand had taken the time to write a letter too. It was from Aerith, a thank you for giving her the courage to write a letter and that all she could give me was her thanks and a flower. This made me smile to no end; something I directly done made someone smile and made them happy and hopefully changed their life for the better. This had almost made me forget about the nightmare, almost.

"You look so beautiful when you smile it lights up your face." I blushed and turned my face away so he couldn't see it. "Now go and see Cloud and Zack. And _then_ come back to me." I faced him full on confusion the only expression pasted on my face.

"I thought we were gonna... well... do..." he was chuckling I was still too innocent in his eyes to even say the word sex or any word that has an affiliation with it.

"We can have sex" I totally blushed as he said the word, like it was forbidden. "But you need to see your... friends. I have some business to attend to as do you, and then you can help me sleep." He winked at me, this sent butterflies to my stomach and pure lust clouded my thoughts.

"Who uh do you need to see then?" I was taking the sight in only now I had remembered he was naked and so was I and neither of us were covered now by the duvet, my fingered itch to touch and stroke him while my legs longed to have him in their grasp. But his next word stopped all thoughts and feelings of pleasure, stopped it dead like a bullet to the head.

"Hojo." Anger and dislike well hatred really rolled of him in waves. I didn't think there was anyone in this building that even remotely liked the man, we all tolerated him. Sephiroth left the bed and I missed his warmth almost immediately and unbeknownst to me I was pouting. Sephiroth chuckled.

"We can go at it as long as you like when we come back" I hid my face with a pillow; I couldn't believe he could read my thoughts from a single mouth movement, although I could do the same to him. Even talking about sex made me feel nervous, I couldn't see myself doing it with anyone other than Sephiroth, although according to Sephiroth there are many that would like to try, I can't see why, hell I still don't understand why Sephiroth is with me.

Sephiroth dressed into his usual attire and I followed suit but he made a point of watching me dress like I did him, that half brought my lust filled mood back. But then he opened the door and signalled me to leave first. Maybe all I invoked the same feelings in him and he really had business to do and after all he is the best damn SOLDIER in the world he needed to have real good self-restraint.


	24. 24 The Ball

Zack had started to teach Cloud how to hold the buster, he seemed down he hadn't made it into SOLDIER but still made infantry. So we were both trying to cheer him up. He really had improved greatly and it was probably because of my intervention as well as Zack's that he didn't get through. These boys really were my way to get away from all the shit that the company would throw at me. The ball was in a few days and Cloud and I had spent a lot of time together to get this dance right and I don't know if it was that that had pushed him away from me or his conversation with Hojo. We still saw each other had sex and stuff but he didn't like to talk like we used to. I was having nightmares more and more frequently and they were starting to take their toll on me too. I was snappy and moody and I was positively vile to Rufus, Tseng was really starting to worry, he had been outside my apartment when I was having one of my dreams and burst through door to my side where I just cried in his arms. No one said it but I needed to go and see Hojo. He would have the best grasp of the situation. But truthfully I was scared; these dreams were becoming more vivid and seemed so real.

I decided that I would go to Hojo and tell him everything. He listened intently as I told him about the dreams, how I was now managing to control the changes, and how I could sense almost everyone who had Jenova cells inside them. And the fact that I was sure the voice in the back of my head telling me to kill people or hurt them was Jenova. This was really making his day he was running around the lab preparing all sorts of tests to run and to be honest this was frightening me more. I saw Sephiroth enter out of the corner of my eye and the look on his face was pure rage, he saw me wired up to a dozen machines. Hojo left the office and closed the door behind him, meeting Sephiroth in the middle of the lab, they wanted to shout at each other but Sephiroth having his amazing self control, managed to just send vibes of pure anger and hatred. As far as I could make out Sephiroth wanted me out of here and put into his care and Hojo had resorted to saying something along the lines of I went to him because Sephiroth couldn't help. And that was the last time I saw him until the night of the ball.

The day of the ball Hojo said I was fine to go and that there really wasn't anything he could do but he had a theory about a reunion. He wouldn't fill me in, said the hypothesis was far too complex. I was given two dresses that morning at my apartment. One a sleek long to the floor red dress that gathered at the hip drooped at the back and plunged down on the V-neck line. I was told that this was for my singing number. The other dress was a cocktail knee length black and white dress that enabled me to kick my legs like I needed to. My singing was first and it was about an hour into the ball and my dance was for when the floor was empty. I dressed in the long red number and sat around my apartment until Tseng came to get me.

He was really surprised; he looked at me from head to toe as if he was seeing me for the first time. I had put my hair up in a messy up do with a few ringlets that hung down by my ears and into my eyes that framed my face and made me seem more girl next door rather than dragon that would kill you if she was too tired to stop it.

"You look magnificent." He held his arm out for me to take and I did as I stumbled to him trying to walk in my too high heels. He chuckled as I blushed and led me out taking nearly all my weight. The ride up to the president's suite was silent but I could see Tseng catching sidelong glances at me but I think this was more he was worried if I would be okay in a big crowd and maybe a little at my blossoming cleavage. We reached the doors of the president's suite and I stopped at his door I took in a deep breath readying myself. The doors opened and I walked through Tseng guiding me.

The room was beautiful it was classy and modern. There was a huge chandelier probably diamond hanging in the centre of the room shimmering lights in all directions. As I entered I noticed all heads turned to me and watched us as Tseng guided me towards the president who got on his pervert face as he saw me we air-kissed and he placed his hand on my backside I tried to feign a smile. He introduced me to the mayor of Midgar, who was a gentle sweet old man who didn't like the president and really had to bite his tongue. I laughed and took his hand as if to say 'I know' the old man smiled and relaxed I saw Sephiroth in one corner of the room ladies swooning over him talking to him and he was trying hard not to look angry but managed to look his normal disinterested self that people loved. He caught me in the corner of his eye and looked at me, really looked at me. He couldn't take his eyes off me, I gave a small wave of my hand and he nodded in return. The look in his eyes told me he would find me when he had the chance. I saw Zack in another corner with Cloud, his eyes lit up when he saw me and he came running over, pulling me into his bear hug swinging me around I couldn't help but let out a little girly giggle, Tseng's thunder glare was signal enough for Zack to put me down. I kissed Zack's cheek and a small blush ran across his cheeks.

"Hana you look... incredible. Has the General seen you?"

"He has but he's busy." I said nodding in his direction unconsciously a frown on my face. Zack turned to see Sephiroth not really taking his eyes off our small group, the people with him were starting to look our way too, obviously complimenting how pretty I looked a few ladies sending looks that could kill my way, then he did something I didn't expect he nodded in agreement with them. I couldn't physically stop the smile that smacked itself onto my lips, as I took Clouds' hand in a friendly shake and Sephiroth just smirked back. Maybe we could go back to normal.

"Hey Cloud, I got something to do before our number so I'm sure I can find you in this sea of brunettes, when the floor is empty try standing near the stage, okay?" he simply nodded in reply, afraid to talk to me when Sephiroth had such a close eye on him. After mingling with a few people Sephiroth finally managed to break away from his group of admirers and stalked over to me, Cloud, Tseng and Zack broke away all saying farewells and Zack a wink and a nudge, taking my hand to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on the back of my hand.

"Hi stranger" I chirped.

"Angel" he nodded. A blush on my cheeks and he had only said one word. "You look extravagant. About Hojo I'm... I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I just didn't want him hurting you more than he already has." He still hadn't let go of my hand and as eyes started to fall on us he let go and increased the distance between us. I knew it was to protect me but it still hurt. I just smiled and nodded but he knew really I just wanted to punch him in the face and cry which made him smirk.

"Listen Sephiroth, I have an agenda here." I whispered as to not let anyone hear us and thanks to Sephiroth reputation we were given a wide berth anyway. "I'm here to find anyone that is in that anti-Shinra group, so I'm gonna cause a scene, with you, I might say some horrible things but I don't mean them okay." I was playing with my hands afraid he would flip his lid that he hadn't been informed of my mission, he knew about all of my missions. And he kept his face stoic and gave a stern nod.

"I wish I could stay with you angel" he murmured. This took me by surprise; I could feel the tears well in my eyes. He did care, he didn't show it often and he never showed it in public, but he was trying, right here and right now. He took my hand again and placed a kiss in the same place signalling he had to go. I mouthed 'see you later' and he smirked, his eyes clouded over with the lust I knew all too well. I could feel my face go red as I bit my lip in anticipation and clenched my legs to quell the warming I could feel. He walked away as he still held my hand letting it slip out of his and I could physically feel the electricity between us. I saw Zack then his thumbs up at me, I shook my head and laughed, Sephiroth was soon stopped by more adoring fans into a conversation for which he showed no interest. I saw the president nod at me and this was the signal for me to get on stage and sing my songs.

My first was kissing you by Des'ree. The president introduced me onto the stage and all eyes turned to me. There was blatant confusion on Sephiroth's face; my nerves were at the worst they have ever been. I hadn't introduced the song I just took the mike and let out a deep relaxing breath, I felt the music move through me and I just blocked everyone out except those I cared about. I started to sing with my eyes closed until I heard everyone ooh and ah.

"Pride can stand a thousand trials, the strong will never fall." I looked towards Sephiroth. "But watching stars without you my soul cried." I really felt in my element now and belted the song with as much passion I could. "Heaving heart is full of pain. Oh, oh, the aching" there were tears in people's eyes now. "'Cause I'm kissing you oh. I'm kissing you oh. Touch me deep, pure and true, gift to me forever." I could feel myself tear up as I couldn't take my eyes of Sephiroth, who by the look of it was also going through some internal emotional turmoil. To everyone else he just looked like he was paying attention but the small movements in his lips and eyes gave him away almost immediately. "'Cause I'm kissing you oh, I'm kissing you oh." A small applause came from the crowd as the instrumental filled the grand hall with violins and cellos. I couldn't stop the tears from falling as I thought to myself this was my only thought over the last few days in Hojo's care. "Where are you now? Where are you now?" my voice almost cracked but to the audience it looked like I was feeling the song, trying to portray the song to them, many women at this point held onto their husbands. "'Cause I'm kissing you, oh. I am kissing you oh" the audience was in silence as I finished my last note and Zack was the one to start the applause, the whole room erupted into cheers and this was the only time I felt like I was someone special in the eyes of others, I took a bow and thanked everyone for listening. My gaze fell onto Sephiroth, he clapped but there was a sad smile on his face. The president told everyone I would be back momentarily with another song and as I left the stage I was swamped with compliments, this made me rather uncomfortable, Tseng made a point of standing near me and practically in front of me to keep people back. The most frequent question was where did you come from? and who are you? I could answer the first one but to keep it simple I said Wutai, and that Tseng and I went to the same school. I looked slightly Wutai-ish my mother being from there and all. After the crowd had dispersed to their previous groups and conversations I let out a sigh of gratitude to Tseng who smiled.

"So we went to school together" he chuckled.

"Well its simpler like that isn't it; if I'm in the papers or something, then they don't go following me around. Besides if they knew that me and ..." I looked in Sephiroth's direction and Tseng seemed to understand. "Were friends then I put myself in danger from his and Shinras' enemies, and then the shit will hit the fan if I change. Then you will probably have to hunt me down and kill me." we both chuckled but knew that it was most likely true, if I was to go AWOL they would send Sephiroth to get me and if he wasn't able to Tseng was next in line. His smile disappeared and he moved away from me this made me frown until I realised it was because Sephiroth was making his way back over to me.

"I didn't know you could sing." He was trying to compliment me but with it not being in his nature he struggled immensely.

"Well, you've never asked Sephiroth." he frowned and I frowned back which made him chuckle. Although he cut it short. The great Sephiroth couldn't show enjoyment unless it was disembowelling someone.

"Maybe I should pay more attention."

"Maybe I should be more open."

"Maybe"

"After this I have to go to my apartment to get changed. Maybe..." I hung the end of the sentence suggestively.

"Maybe? There's no maybe about that I follow you out three minutes after" he smirked, soon covering it with his disinterested face. And stalked away to one of the soldiers on guard duty probably informing him of his soon departure and that he would be back. I saw Rufus watching me from the other side of the hall, the look in his eyes was one of suspicion that overwhelming urge to smack him flooded me and I was pretty sure it was me and not Jenova that wanted that. But as I started to stomp to him Tseng gripped my arm, at first I thought it was to stop me but in fact the president was telling me to do my other number. When Tseng whispered in my ear.

"You need to be kinder to Rufus, he is trying his best to make you... a friend."

"I was kind to Rufus and he repaid me with being a dick." I spat with quite a lot of venom but this just seemed to make Tseng laugh. But then I noticed people were looking at us and he tried to make it seem like I had made a vulgar joke. I blushed and put my head down and looking back at Rufus – who was also now interested into what me and Tseng were talking about – I gave him a simple friendly wave which caught him off guard an unnatural tint of red to his cheeks as he shyly returned my wave. This was the last thing I needed, another person to crush on me. I made my way to the stage again and this time people were eagerly awaiting my performance Emeli Sande read all about it part 3. The music started and I found it hard to relax but I needed to, to find the traitor that has been giving information to Avalanche.

I started by looking toward Rufus maybe if I showed him support the person would step forward if they think Rufus would be a better president.

"You've got the word to change a nation but you're biting your tongue." He looked around I was basically pointing at him. I looked inward to myself "You've spent a lifetime stuck in silence afraid you'll say something wrong. If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song. So come on, come on, come on, come on." I turned toward Zack. "You've got a heart as loud as lions so why let your voice be tamed?" he puffed out his chest which almost made me laugh but he then got out his phone to text I assume Aerith. Now I faced Cloud, who seemed totally mesmerised and blushed very deeply when I pointed at him, "Baby we're a little different there's no need to be ashamed." I saw Sephiroth shifting his weight and I looked at him with such intensity that red ran on his cheeks. "You've got the light to fight the shadow so stop hiding it away. So come on, come on, come on, come on." I swept my hand across the audience lifestream was flickering across my skin everyone was in awe and Hojo was taking notes already formulating tests and questions for me. "I wanna sing I wanna shout I wanna scream 'til the words dry out. So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid. They can read all about it. Read all about it oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh."

The audience was in absolute awe I was glowing like a little lantern. "At night we're waking up the neighbours while we sing away the blues. Making sure that we're remembered 'cause we all matter too. If the truth has been forbidden then were breaking all the rules. So come on, come on Come on, come on." Everyone was swaying holding the hand of their loved one. "Let's get the TV and the radio to play our tune again. It's 'bout time we got some air play of our version of events. There's no need to be afraid I will sing with you my friend. Come on, come on." And the last thing I expected was for everyone to join in the chorus quietly but they did. "I wanna sing I wanna shout I wanna scream 'til the words dry out. So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid. They can read all about it. Read all about it oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohoh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh." The lifestream had started to swirl around me as if a light trick and part of the show. I could hear my father apologising, my mother saying I was doing okay and to have more faith in myself, and Dean telling me that he never needed to forgive me because he never blamed me. I was almost in tears as I finished. "Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people. So when did we all get so fearful. Now that we're finally finding out voices. So take a chance, some help me sing this. I wanna sing I wanna shout I wanna scream 'til the words dry out. So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid. They can read all about it. Read all about it oh"

There was a major applause for this I couldn't keep the blush off my cheeks. I had no idea what had just transpired but Jenova's seemed a million miles away, I had a clear head and I felt genuinely happy. I informed everyone that I needed to leave and that I would come back. I reached the door winking at Sephiroth who tapped his wrist as if he were wearing a watch, when Hojo gripped my arm. I stopped abruptly and looked at Hojo he recoiled quickly but soon grasped my arm again.

"Don't make a scene." He spluttered. I caught my reflection in the mirror behind him, my eyes were golden, I put my head down.

"Then let go. 'cause it's you that's pissing me off causing this" I made a mad gesture towards my eyes with the arm he didn't hold. Sephiroth touched my other arm and I felt immediately relaxed and sneaking a glance at the mirror I noticed my eyes were back to their crimson. "I don't know what happened Hojo, and I don't want to be tested on, if you try anything I will dragon up and destroy you and your lab" he let me go and walked off muttering to himself.

"Thanks Sephiroth." I touched his hand with mine and left the room making my way back to my apartment.


	25. 25 Interlude lemon

I stood in front of my dresser, my hands clenched on the top. I had no idea what had happened. The lifestream had... well I don't know I had brought it here I suppose, that woman at the church said I could control it, but that wasn't controlling it, that was summoning it without even knowing how. This has to be Weapons power; Sephiroth can't do it so it can't be Jenova. I was wracking my mind for all the information I had on Weapon, gather all I knew that Hojo had told me. I knew that it was the weapon that the planet created when it needed protecting, but how can the planet build something? Maybe they were forged in the lifestream; just like all life. I heard my door open then close, I made a point of making myself seem relaxed, I looked through my accessories thinking what would go with my next dress. I knew it was Sephiroth instantly, the pain that tore through my body twenty-four seven seemed to go away around him. His hands rested on my shoulders as he kissed the nape of my neck a shaky giggle escaped my lips. The absence of his hands on my shoulders was soon followed by the tug and sound of the zipper on the back of my dress; it stopped at the small of my back his hands were back on my shoulders now running his hands over them pulling down the arms of my dress, my skin came alive with the contact shivers ran all over my body.

My breasts sprang loose as I wasn't wearing a bra; one of his hands caressed me as the other slid down my dress over my bottom, pooling at my feet. His lips placing firmer and firmer kisses on my neck and collar bone, a primal growl grew along with his erection that was now digging into my lower back. His hand gently treaded its way from my backside into the front of my red silk pants, his foot pushing mine apart to about shoulder width to gain better access to my increasingly wet folds, a gasp escaping my lips as he inserted a finger.

"Already this wet for me." I could hear the smirk in his voice, a blush rising to my cheeks; it always made me nervous when he talked about sex, even while we were doing it. I shook my head a small moan escaping my lips.

"No? Well I'll have to fix that." Amusement now in his voice I heard the pants rip and felt them fall down my legs. He lifted both of my legs one at a time to slide the dress out from under me. "Keep the heels on, gives more height." He stopped my hands putting them back on the dresser; he held them onto it with one hand while the other roamed over my chest. I leant against him the coldness of the buckles on his jacket making me lean away from him. This made him chuckle and remove the jacket chucking it on my bed. My mind slowly wandered. Were we not using the bed? Once he had sorted that out he again held my hands onto the dresser with one of his as he pulled my naked form against his half naked one, I hummed with pleasure as his warmth rushed through me, again he attacked me with two fingers this time, my breathes coming faster and faster, my cheeks reddening with heat, small pleasurable whispers leaking from my throat, he inserted a third finger preparing me for him. My nerves tingled wanting release his thumb kneading the bundle of nerves at the apex of my thighs. I could feel it coming, the wave of pleasure, my limbs wanted to collapse, my eyes rolled, and the coil in my abdomen tightening unbelievably tight. I heard his flies unzip and my release came at an all time high I had to bite my lip to stop myself from screaming, before the wave had finished he withdrew his fingers to slam into me, I felt unbelievably full at this angle my legs were shaking as they just wanted to give way especially with these killer heels on.

He seemed to pause a second regaining his composure. His breath had heightened to match mine very quickly and he hadn't even moved yet.

"You are so tight" he grunted.

"You are just too big" I half mewled half laughed.

"Really? I thought I was about average." He joked. He still hadn't moved and the feeling in my legs had returned. I started to push back into him rolling my hips from side to side. "You are getting more and more impatient young lady." He chuckled holding my hips still and remaining just as still.

"Sephiroth!" I snapped looking over my shoulder. A smirk on his face and lust in his eyes, this was taking an awful lot of self control for him not to just pummel me into the wall. His eyes were shining with just as much want as mine. "NO. You can't make me beg for it"

"I can stand here all day Hana, you want it and I know you want it, if I could I would have you on your knees begging for it" I tried moving again but he held me around my waist and my hands onto the dresser giving no room what so ever to move. I was groaning with annoyance now.

"Fine I don't want it now"

"Oh, you do. And you know it, just a few simple words and I'll have you howling." He leant in closer now his breathe tickling my ear which made me giggle like a school girl. "That's a lovely noise, I wish you would giggle more often." This had sort of stopped the mood for a second, he was asking me to be something I very rarely was. I looked back at him and his lips met mine in a soft caress, it was very rare he was gentle, he liked to pummel and bang me into next week, and he kissed hard; so hard you could feel your lips swell. His tongue explored my mouth with dominance but he didn't fight for it, as his arms wrapped around my body. "I'm sorry about these past few weeks Hana. I just need you safe." I nodded against his lips.

"Sephiroth... please... Fuck me" this was the first time I had actually asked him to fuck me. He was always a bit too rough and had to really restrain himself with me being so small and all, it's not like he meant to hurt me during sex I was just scared that he would making him a lot gentler, but if I could be more happy for him he had to be happier for me and I knew that this request would make him very happy indeed. So when I said this his whole body tensed as he was reading my face for signs that I was sure, worry flickered across his handsome features, I bit my lip knowing full well he found this a turn on and lust found its way back to his mind.

"You are sure?" his low toned voice made a shiver of excitement run up my spine; he was still inside me and still very hard.

"Fuck me... hard" my voice was barely a whisper, but he didn't need asking again. He pulled out of me and set me down steady on my feet. He ripped the belt from around his waist and wrapped it around my wrists. A raised my eyebrow in a questioning manner as he put his head through my arms. "In case you can't hold on." He smirked, and I found myself smirking back, this only seemed to heighten his excitement. He gave no warning as he slammed back into me and I was glad he had wrapped my wrists together because I probably would have let go. My legs wrapped around his waist to pull him in deeper and harder. I had my back against my wardrobe as he pushed into me with such force I broke my wardrobe door. He really had been restraining when we had sex before. After this I just chuckled as he threw me onto the bed hooking my hands on my bed knob, he kneeled in front of me pulling me back onto his lap and inside me, I practically screamed his name as his cock rammed my front wall. My back was arching and he took my breast into his mouth biting quite hard, I thought this would totally turn me off and to my surprise I found I just wanted more. He was thrusting into me really hard, I couldn't think straight, especially as another orgasm was making itself known. I was writhing beneath him he knew I was close and made no attempts to stop I came shouting his name but he continued to ram into me, I rode out my climax and a lot more, when he flipped me onto my knees pushing me to my elbows for stability, he forced himself into me again. This time a full assault on my back wall, I knew I would feel this for weeks and every time I sat down I would think of it and I would blush and someone would ask if I was alright. He bit my shoulder as he came this wrung another climax out of my body, I could feel the heat on my skin where he had bitten me, that was going to be sore. He pulled out of me and collapsed on the bed beside me a smile on his face. I allowed myself to collapse on top of him, we laid there in silence as we regained our breath. I couldn't believe I had made him refrain from such glorious sex on the account I thought I would get hurt. So far I couldn't age, get ill, or starve, so death wasn't exactly on the cards and what better way to go out than death by hard sex.

I unhooked myself from the bedpost and wiggled my arms in his face signalling he should untie me now that I had to get dressed and go. He merely chuckled and shook his head. Getting up and dressed I watched him with bated breath he was really beautiful, his smooth muscles rippled under his pale skin and his hair swept from side to side. I loved just looking at him sometimes and as much as he would hate to admit it he loved me watching him as much as he loved watching me. He looked to my wardrobe door a smirk tainted his lips as he looked at me over his shoulder. I waved my arms once again and he finally adhered to my unspoken plea. He carefully unbound my wrists; I could actually feel the blood flow back into my hands there were fairly deep marks on my wrists but I couldn't care less, a frown played at his lips as he most likely thought he had hurt me.

"That was... that has blasted my mind" I was out of breath just calling back the memory. The frown soon went away. "We should do shit like that more often." I kissed his knuckles and then his lips softly before hopping off the bed wrapping myself in his jacket and inhaling his heavenly scent. I padded over to my wardrobe and pulled the door off the hinges in one easy tug, my strength almost always caught Sephiroth off guard, I suppose it was because I wasn't meant to have it being so small and a girl too, a girl my size shouldn't be able to do half the stuff I can anyway. I guess he just wished I could be normal, like I do sometimes. I pulled out my dress I was going to wear for my dance, a white and black knee-high number that again had an exposed back and also as much chest it could before they would just fall out. I pulled on some small white lace underwear and proceeded to climb in to the dress, after several jumping and bending checks to make sure I would not fall out of the dress my wrists caught my sight, they were starting to bruise only slightly but enough so that people might ask about it. I searched my draws and came across some ribbons that were black, white and silver, I began threading them together to make a bracelet for each wrist and tying them on my wrists. To be honest I was pretty happy that they went with the outfit and looked actually quite good, and hid the marks on my wrists to boot.

I could feel him behind me and I moved to the mirror to reapply some makeup.

"You don't need it" his low voice pierced our silence, it was a Sephiroth compliment, he said it in such a stupid way it wasn't really one at all. It was soon accompanied by his warm fingers on the even hotter bite mark he left on my shoulder the dress just about covered it. I managed not to flinch; I knew if I did it would hurt him beyond measurement. He bent down and placed his lips on the mark, he spoke against it. The vibrations soothing it.

"Doe's it hurt?" he looked at me in the mirror his eyes not leaving mine and not giving me the chance to drop his gaze. I shook my head. "Nothing I can't handle, if I feel the pain I'll just go red faced remembering how I got it in the hottest sex session this side of Midgar." He smirked against my skin a small twinge of pain shot through my shoulder but like I said it's nothing bad I could handle it, I had also had worse. I turned to kiss his cheek and made my way to the door picking up the small black heels to match the dress and to match my dancing. I slid my feet into them. And waved my arm at Sephiroth to tell him it was now time to leave. We had to get back to the ball, some people may get suspicious and I still had my mission to full fill. Sephiroth held out his arm for me to take. I took it knowing that he would probably let me go before we got back to the hall. We walked back to the elevator as I was lost in my own thoughts. I must have caused enough suspicion with my performance looking at Rufus so if I assume that person will be sticking close by to me and I could make a small scene with Seph that I could play down as I didn't think anyone could possible hear. But what could I say? We stood outside the open doors and Sephiroth still hadn't let me go I tried not to make a big deal out of it and I hadn't realised what he was doing until he turned to me and was equipped with his stoic and uninterested face.


	26. 26 When Shit Hits the Fan

"Here you go ma'am. Don't get lost again." He gave me a small wink as he left, he was helping me, if this person didn't know about us and wasn't a part of the company this would look like I had walked off into the building to snoop. I nodded and apologised like a scolded school girl giving him a small giggle that made his eyes light up. He left me then and made his way through the crowd. I craned my neck looking for Cloud as well as anyone else that was paying a fair bit of attention to me. I couldn't see anyone out of the ordinary. And so I weaved my way through the crowd to Cloud who was standing at the front of the stage waiting for me I hopped my way over to him and came to a chest bouncing stop. His eyes were glued to my chest for a few seconds, until he noticed I was tapping my foot.

"Well hello handsome. Having a good time?" I smiled and held out my hand offering him to kiss it. He looked around before he took it and placed his soft lips on my knuckles a tint of red played on his cheeks.

"H-hello ma'am, I am finding it rather um... well. It's not my scene really, to be honest." He hadn't let go of my hand yet and I gave it a small tug signalling him to let go. He did so a small frown on his face and tried to hide the fact that he was wiping his slightly sweaty hand on his trouser leg, he was wearing a black tux and white shirt with a bow tie. He looked very fetching and handsome but also very out of his comfort zone. Whenever I had looked at cloud many woman had been with him trying to strike up a conversation but hit that wall that is clouds social skills. The fact that they are non-existent, many had left frankly quite annoyed or even more peeved by the fact that clouds eyes had barely left my general direction unless he was looking to see if Sephiroth was watching me or watching him watching me.

"So? You gonna ask or does a girl have to ask?" I had my hands behind my back and I tiptoed slightly. I didn't know but this had put Sephiroth's mark on my shoulder in view enough for Cloud to touch it. I felt the lick of pain as he tried to move my strap out of the way to get a better look and all colour drained from my face, I didn't need Cloud to worry about my well being or think that Seph was abusing me or that I liked it like that, to be honest I would prefer not to be left marked like this if it was so easily viewed. I quickly smacked his hand away. "It's impolite to try and undress a lady without even asking her to dance or take her on a date." I smiled but he knew I was telling him to butt out. He refrained from touching me and held his hand out to mine.

"Would you like to dance?" he sighed there wasn't really any feeling to it and he seemed disinterested.

"Not if you can't look like you will enjoy it." I put my hands on my hips and he scowled at me. He didn't want to be here as much as I didn't want to be. He smiled and repeated his question. So I took his hand and lead him to the centre of the dance floor, giving Tseng a small nod he made his way to stage where the music was being played, the only songs that had been played were songs without words like classical or waltz and foxtrot music. So when olly murs was played with the violins and cellos and piano many heads were turned, even more so when eyes started to catch me and cloud jiving in the middle of the room. Kicking our legs I really began to enjoy myself and Cloud seemed to have relaxed and lost a lot of tension too. We swung around and I couldn't help but smile I wished me and Sephiroth could do things like this but we never would, I knew that, but I was still happy with him. As we finished Cloud did something unexpected and rolled me into his arms placing a small kiss on my lips. I could feel my face heat up immediately with colour as I placed my hand over my mouth, I could also feel the daggers Sephiroth was glaring into my back. Before I knew it Tseng had my arm and was dragging me off the floor. Cloud mouthing 'sorry' as I was dragged away my hand had still not left my mouth when Tseng started hissing at me.

"Hana what the hell do you think you are doing? Sephiroth very nearly stormed over here and decapitated you both." I chanced a glance at Sephiroth now who had a red-headed annoyance in front of him, Reno, trying his best to stop Sephiroth coming over undeniably causing a scene, was this it? Was Tseng helping me with my mission?

I yanked my arm out of Tsengs iron grip which hurt me more than I let show but Tseng was one for authenticity. "Get off me you Company dog!" I tried to look pissed, but this is the first time I had ever tried to be angry at Tseng let alone be cruel to him I had to stop myself from crying and throwing my arms around his neck and apologising. "You are just the presidents' dog, you don't think for yourself. You just follow orders from that fat man no matter what he asks. You have killed innocent people and kidnapped children, get your filthy blood soaked hands off me. He will get what's coming to him whether I do it or someone else." I stormed out tears in my eyes that were not entirely fake. I felt awful but I would go back and apologise soon as this was over. As I reached the doors Zack had rushed to meet me and tried to grab my arm. I manoeuvred just out of his reach as he began to call my name I whispered and winked at him.

"Stay" he looked confused but did not follow me as I continued out of the door. I made my way down a few corridors unplugging the security cameras as I went. So if they were following it would look even more suspect. As I was clinging to the wall unclipping the last camera I heard footsteps. _/ This is it Hana. Capture, don't kill. /_ I dropped to the floor with as much elegance as I could in these heels. I turned and to my surprise I saw Rufus. "Rufus, what are you doing here, leave please. Before—" he cut me off his hand over my mouth and pulled me close to his chest. I stayed put not wanting to throttle the son of a company that could make my life hell.

"I heard your argument with Tseng, there's this group Avalanche that want to take down my father and the company. Of course with father out of the way—" I pushed myself away from him, shocked, scared and shitting it. I couldn't hurt Rufus I had sworn not to Tseng would kill me. My ear piece screeched to life even Rufus heard it. Tsengs' voice rung through loud and clear.

"Hana have you been approached yet?" I was pretty sure Rufus hadn't heard but he heard the screech. He looked on angered that I was under his father's thumb.

"Yes Tseng, I was approached but before I could see who they were they turned tail and ran. Rufus followed me too Sir." I knew the president was also listening in because Tseng took longer than normal to answer. But Tseng also managed to work out my lie and knew that Rufus was the inside source and was funding their operations. Hopefully the president didn't suspect his own son. Or maybe he knew and just wanted to find out who the Turks really swore allegiance to.

"Your location I will come to you." He sounded pissed.

"Corridor y-67, x-39, z-42." I returned with a voice so tense Rufus took a few steps away. I pulled out my ear piece, threw it to the floor and stamped on it so we wouldn't be heard. "Rufus you idiot." There was so much venom in my voice I didn't actually think I could despise someone this much. "You could get yourself killed."

"Does my father know?" he didn't look worried just stern. "Does he know it's me?" he grabbed me with unnecessary force on my shoulders his fingers digging into Sephiroth's bite on my shoulder. Pain evident on my face Rufus thought he had the upper hand.

"Rufus, I advise you to let go for your own safety. I will not ask again." He soon dropped his arms to his side he knew he couldn't take me in a fist fight. "And Rufus I don't know about your father. I was just told to see if I could get the informant to approach me and capture him but seeing as it is you." I shook my head. "Tseng told me to be nice to you, even though we haven't always seen eye to eye, I wouldn't want to turn you into your father, god only knows what he would do." I could hear footsteps coming. "Right the story is you saw me upset when I left and that is why you followed because you see me tell everyone else to leave me alone. Okay?" he just nodded. We both knew it would take a lot for the president to believe that, Rufus wasn't exactly especially known for caring about someone else. Especially me.

Tseng rounded the corner and I mentally, emotionally, and physically relaxed. "Sorry Tseng I didn't know what to do." He stood before us his hand to his head shaking it.

"I fear that the president already had an idea. I don't think he will act on it, he just wanted to make sure. He will be able to control the vice presidents outgoing and incoming calls and emails. As well as I will probably have to report back to him after every single one of your 'outings' Rufus" we both turned to Rufus now who seemed to be almost sulking, he brushed his hair out of his face.

"Oh well maybe you will keep me company, Hana" he nodded toward the bite on my shoulder. "Everyone seems to be getting a go." I swung for him and the next thing I knew I was on the floor on my back, Tseng's full weight pinning me to the floor my arms above my head. I could feel my eyes flicker between gold and crimson. "Shut up Rufus, you need to calm down Hana. Now." I pushed myself against him but more in trying to control my anger than get Tseng off of me. Once I felt the anger that wasn't mine go I relaxed under Tsengs grip, tired and hating Rufus more than ever.

"Even Tseng wants you, I've seen the way he treats you, how he watches you and lets you do what you want." Rufus was smirking at me. "You've stopped squirming maybe you will let him have some too."

"Shut up Rufus." Tseng looked so angry I flinched under him making him look at me as I started to cry. I didn't want to cry in front of Rufus, but all the hurtful things I said to Tseng came to the forefront of my mind and Tseng was good to me. His hard eyes softened as he looked at me, he didn't know what to do next, if he got off me then he ran the risk of me beating the shit out of Rufus. But if he didn't he ran the risk of Sephiroth walking around the corner and seeing me under Tseng crying. He decided the former was the best option. He got up slowly and pulled me to my feet, I was choking on my silent sobs as I tried to stop crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Tseng." I grabbed his hands and pulled them to my chest. "I didn't mean what I said." He seemed confused at first and you could see in his face as it clicked, when he finally realised what I was talking about.

"You're worried about that. Don't be foolish." He ruffled my hair a smile on his lips. Rufus just seemed even more pissed at the fact that I openly attacked him and Tseng still liked me. I turned to Rufus dropping Tsengs hands. "Rufus whenever I try to be nice to you, you screw me over. I have tried to ignore you I have even just now lied to your father about you not being the informant. You should cut me a little slack every now and then. I have trained you and not even hit you hard when I do hit you. I don't flirt with you, I do not spread rumours about you, I do not even say harsh things to you. Because that is just the kind of person I am. If you can't get along with me because you have a mummy and daddy complex, as well as a superiority complex I suggest you fuck off and leave me alone." He took a couple of steps back totally shocked at what I had just said, "You're just pissed Rufus because you can't control me like you can everyone else, that and I'm the only female in this building you haven't fucked and that doesn't want to be fucked by you. Boy."

Rufus' face was bright red now and Tseng had the sort of look that said 'I told you so'. This was a first for me; I had stuck up for myself. Tseng turned to me and took my hand he now saw the bite on my shoulder he shook his head but that was all. "Hana I will fill out your report and I will answer all the questions that the president will no doubt ask. If the president asks to interview you alone say that you are currently doing something for me or call me there and then and I will accompany you." Just as he finished Sephiroth stalked around the corner with cloud and Zack in tow. Sephiroth's eyes immediately saw my hand in Tseng's and my puffy eyes and pulled my hand away into his own. Leaving Tseng looking stoic and Rufus trying to psyche himself up if I were to turn Sephiroth on him.

"You have been crying." He caressed my chin turning my face to see if I had been hit. This very intimate moment was witnessed by everyone here and everyone sort of shuffled in embarrassment. "I'm fine, really I just said some nasty things to Tseng, and I shouldn't have." Sephiroth turned to Tseng anger clear in his features. "You should have told her the infantry soldier was going to kiss her Tseng." Cloud blushed and fidgeted on the spot.

"I needed authenticity. She never would have agreed to kiss the boy." I couldn't believe it this was all planned. He needed me angry. I pulled my hands out of Sephiroth's and stormed my way over to Tseng I poked him in the chest. "You should have told me. And I felt bad that I said those things. Unbelievable " he just smirked at me and I couldn't stay angry for long. I poked his chest again. "I want a full briefing next time. Buddy."

"Of course, Hana. I wouldn't dream of not informing you anymore." He rubbed his chest feigning he was hurt. Cloud mumbled an apology too and I just turned to him telling him everything would be alright he relaxed but Sephiroth did not harbour any less hate for the poor boy. Zack just seemed relieved that everyone was okay. And took cloud back to the ball. Tseng informed me he would go back to the ball with Rufus and that I was dismissed. Everyone left and Sephiroth and I were left standing there. He looked around and noticing I had unplugged the cameras he pulled me into a tight embrace. I relaxed into him he smelt so good. But this hug seemed different like he never wanted to let go.

He kissed the top of my head and mumbled making me shiver. "I don't want to lose you Hana. I love you."

"What?"


	27. 27 The End? little lemon

"I love you"

"What?" I couldn't believe it. Was I hearing things? This was the first time he had ever said that word let alone in a sentence towards me let alone anyone else. I pulled away from him shock apparent on my face. "What?" he let go and his arms dropped, many emotions crossed his face but anger settled in.

"That wasn't the reaction I was expecting." His pupils dilated showing his anger all the more, his entire body tensed as I just stood there not saying anything.

"NO NO no no no, I just wasn't expecting it."

"Then say it." I tried to wiggle my way back into his arms but as I wrapped my arms around his waist he refused to hold me. This hurt me a lot. All I could think was everyone I had ever loved had died. Could I say it to him? Would I lose him too? I looked at him as I spoke I could feel the tears form in my eyes.

"I... I... I lo... I love you too." He saw how much saying it tore me up inside. "Don't ever leave me." I nuzzled into his chest and I felt his arms his strong arms envelop me and pull me close as he backed me into a wall and fingers curled under my chin to make me hold his gaze. "I will protect you as best I can." Then his lips engulfed mine as his hand touched my shoulder making me gasp allowing him to gently worm his tongue into my mouth. I moaned into his mouth and he pulled away. "I have something to show you." He let me go and walked away. He turned out of the corridor before I thought to follow him. I soon caught him up and took his hand half expecting him to pull away but he just looked at me out of the corner of his eye and grinned at me, I grinned back and he grabbed my chin and kissed me roughly as we walked. "You will have to stop being so irresistible or we won't make it" I just followed in silence as his pace increased I had to jog to keep up.

We stopped outside the AR Training room and he pushed a few buttons and the auto lock. As he covered my eyes and walked me in. I could hear the room buzz as it changed its appearance from the cold hard metal to whatever Sephiroth had chosen. He let go of me and all I could do was blink. I was surrounded by little blinking lights, as I looked around it resembled the night sky. I finally looked down and shit myself I grabbed onto Sephiroth's arm for stability, he chuckled. There wasn't anything beneath my feet just our planet from a space view.

"Oh, my, ... Wow. This ... is beautiful." I turned to him pure awe present on my face making me seem more childlike and he just smiled accepting me into his arms and crushing his lips to mine. "Seeing you with that boy..." I shook my head and pulled away but he just pulled me back. "Hear me out." His voice was stern he looked at me his cold piercing eyes holding me in place I nodded slowly.

"Seeing you with that boy made me think. I cannot give you everything you may want; I can't dance with you or take you out into Midgar. I can't do a lot for you. And many of the people here would like to have you as their own. I have realised I may not be the best option for you. But I can say I... I love you, all the little things you do, the way you rub your eyes and hide when I turn the light on in the morning. The way you sing in the shower like I can't hear you. The way you make me a hot chocolate just so you can have two, the way you kiss me when I have had a whisky or two, and the smile you have as it tingles your lips." I was blushing now I didn't know he paid that much attention to me. Plus this was the most he had spoken, ever, more than he had probably spoken in his entire life. "The way your body responds to all of my touches." He ran his fingers down my arm that sent electricity down my spine and heat to my core. "The way you bite your lip when you're wet." I shook my head biting my lip trying to hide my blush. "The way you shake your head and blush when I talk about sex." He started to slide my dress off my shoulders. And although I was losing my clothes my temperature shot through the roof. "But I don't want you with me because you think you have to be. If you want to be with someone younger, who can do all those things for you, although I won't like it and it will kill me to see you happier with someone else, I'd love you to live with a smile on your face and I could live with that."

I started to strip him down to agonisingly slowly as I processed everything he had just said. I had never thought of leaving him. I knew a day would come when one left. With me not aging and him being a SOLDIER, he could die and leave me either in a war or age. I had never thought about loving anyone else or opening myself to someone on such an intimate level as I have him, he was stunned by my silence I had his jacket off and just his trousers to contend with. He stopped me undressing him as he saw the look on my face; it was a mix between pain, confusion and relief. He held my hands as they shook.

"I ... will never leave you. I love you and I'm afraid you'll get hurt because of me. Everyone I have ever loved has died. I have never thought of anyone else the way I think about you, and although there are things I can never do with you there are things I can that I can't with anyone else. I can't ... I ... I am never going to get any older; I can't have children or grandchildren. I can't have a family. Although there are some things you can't give me, there is a hell of a lot more I can never give you. So if you want to find someone who can give you everything you deserve, then I will let you ... go ... if that's what..." I started to sob.

"I want you. That's all. These hands are too blood stained to hold you let alone a child. I am not father material. I have never thought of kids." I knew this was an attempt to make me feel better but it's still hurt that he never thought of me as a woman he wanted kids with. But he just wasn't built for such situations. I just laughed and cried at the same time. Sephiroth's face was the definition of confusion. So I just wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He was watching me gauging every reaction as he made the kiss deeper until my body just melted into his arms, I stood before him bare and he finally let me pull down his trousers and boxers. And he laid me down gently on the bed of clothes we had made not once removing his lips from mine. He played with me gently making me mewl and writhe with pleasure. "Most of all I love the way your eyes roll and your breathe hitches in your throat when I do this to you," he lowered his mouth to my entrance putting my legs over his shoulders. I felt his tongue slowly massage my clit. And I did exactly as he said my back arching off the floor. He continued adding his finger every now and then, bringing me to the brink but not giving release. He stopped his ministrations and came back up to my face. "If I could I would give you the world." He hungrily kissed me as he pushed in but not all the way.

A sigh of content rushed past my lips. "You already have. You are my world." He chuckled. "That was a bit corny." I laughed at him true it was a bit but I always did wreck sweet moments. "Seph are you gonna utilise your whole cock or are you gonna tease me?" he shrugged. "I'm going to make you beg for it." Lust apparent in his eyes as he looked at me through his lashes. He pulled out so just the tip was in me I couldn't move with him on top of me so I huffed. "Please."

"That was quick, usually you hold out a lot longer, have I made you a sex addict?" he chuckled. As a mewled another please, I kicked his arse playfully and as he wasn't expecting it I got a little movement, but it only made me want more, I lay whining under him. "Hana I know after the talk we just had most people would go ... ... gentle, but if you wouldn't mind I would like to pummel you 'til you can't walk."

"Take me I want to feel it for a week." I shouted agitated now. He merely chuckled and let me in for a world of pleasure.

I was so worn out he had to dress and carry me back to his apartment while I cooed sweet nothings into his ear the whole way. Making it very difficult for him to maintain his stoic expression as he walked through the building, that night I had the best night sleep and devoid of nightmares which didn't happen very often. But I was happy and content and this mission and the little thing with Cloud hadn't changed anything. And on top of all that Sephiroth told me he loved me.

LOOK OUT FOR FD PT2 AS THIS WILL CONTINUE IN A NEW STORY TO STOP IT BEING TO LONG.


	28. 28 Getting out

It has been a few months since the ball, and things hadn't really settled, turns out the president knew it was Rufus to some extent and just wanted to see were one my loyalties lay and two were Tsengs loyalties lie. But over all Tseng made sure I was kept out of it, he said he gave me strict orders, so I have been in the presidents' bad books for a while now but that means he doesn't call me to his office anymore too, which is excellent. I am still training Rufus albeit we are being watched like hawks now Tseng wasn't trusted so they asked Reno to do it of all people, now that kid may be good with a chopper but he wasn't any good with me. Always smoking and drinking, he always hit on me but just because he knew it annoyed Tseng. Although a few times he has stood in and let me throw him about when Rufus just wasn't getting something.

After sessions now though either Zack or Sephiroth personally came to get me. If they weren't out on missions, otherwise it was Tseng. Over these past few months the company has been sending Sephiroth on mission after mission giving him hardly any shore leave, so I started to sneak out and find him which was easy with our whole Jenova cell tracking system, which if he wasn't in immediate danger always ended steamy, if you know what I mean.

Under Sephiroth's orders, Zack had been trying to take me back out into Midgar and meet new people, make new friends. But I was fine with my friends I didn't need new ones. Zack had been trying to get me out with him and Cloud to a local club I kept politely declining until I got a text from Sephiroth to just go because he was now receiving hourly messages from Zack saying 'get her to come' over and over. And that was how I ended up in an awkward predicament.

I thought I shouldn't go too forward just some tight short shorts and a body hugging top, a little make up to draw attention to my crimson eyes and away from my chest. Tseng wasn't very approving of me going but he knew he couldn't ask me to stay as I had followed him around like a little dog sighing and groaning at every opportunity, which had the opposite effect of which I wanted, I wanted him to say 'Oh, just go and don't cause any trouble' instead I got 'It's so cute when you do that.' With a chuckle not far behind as my face turned tomato red. Now I'm not saying that I wanted to have sex with Tseng, even though I am with Seph and very happy as well, it just didn't hurt to look at the other candy bars in the shop. Tseng was very handsome and he knew it but did not use like a weapon, as Reno did or Rufus for that matter. He was kind too, well always kind to me, and there was this other girl Elena she totally wanted him but he was just too dense to realize it and had a crush on me. We were having a lot of trouble at the moment and Tseng was trying to keep me out of it as much as possible, knowing I could cause a lot of damage and I never failed to take down my targets. And as Tseng was trying to prolong Veld's life, just now I was kept in the dark. He managed to get this past the president saying if I were to change in public under the company name, we would get a lot of unwanted publicity which was true.

It was okay, the club, it smelt of alcohol and sick really, and I didn't drink alcohol all too often so I was taking it slow. I sat in a booth just sipping my orange juice through a straw as I watched Reno chat up several woman, Rude just standing beside him quietly, Zack was getting a drink whilst being flirted with, by very skimpily dressed girls but he politely declined. And Cloud hadn't really spoken to me all that much in these past months after the kiss, but he sat beside me with a coke. Zack started to make his way back to us I smiled and waved.

"Cloud?" he turned to me. "Are you gonna talk to me soon or are you going to ignore me forever after stealing a kiss?" I asked it so bluntly he just looked at me stunned before muttering an apology. "It's okay Cloud, Seph is okay with it, well okay is kinda a strong word, he is ... um ... accepting it slowly." I smiled trying to get him to relax which didn't work so I just sighed, resting my chin on my hand as I continued to suck at my juice. Zack slid in beside me nodding towards Cloud, I shrugged, I had tried multiple times and it wasn't even me that was bothered. Zack handed me another orange juice.

"This smells a little different." I said screwing my nose in distaste, it smelt slightly clinical. "That's because I had it spiked with vodka. It'll help you loosen up. You've had a face of thunder since you got here." I pouted at him. "It's just..."

"I know you wish the general were here." He rolled his eyes, got out his phone text and put it away. "Try it first." he took my straw from my old glass giving it to a passing waitress with a smile and a wink who gladly accepted it, and dropped it in my new drink wiggling the straw at me. I laughed and delicately pulled the straw into my mouth with my tongue sucking lightly. It didn't taste much different, just the orange wasn't as prominent and it burnt a little on the way down. Cloud watched my neck as I continued to suck, I turned to him slightly "Would you like some Cloud?" he blushed shaking his head and looked away. I edged closer to him poking his lips with my straw. "Go on. Just a little, I haven't drunk before either... kinda." He tried to pull away but I just pushed the straw in his mouth. He started to suck unsure at first, pulling a face of disgust as the liquid hit his tongue, I giggled as Zack chuckled leaning over to pat him on the back. Joking about he needed to try a man drink handing him a glass of whisky that sat alongside his coke. Cloud drank this with less caution and coughing as it hit his throat. We all broke into laughter as cloud guzzled down his coke.

Upbeat music was playing and Zack got up bouncing around like an idiot, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the dance floor. Cloud had a fleeting look of sadness as I was dragged away. Zack swung and pulled me around on the dance floor before pulling me close. "Cloud is sorry about the ball, Tseng told him to do it." I sighed and rested my chin on his chest looking up at him stroking the scar he got when he was looking for Angeal and Genesis. He didn't blush like Cloud would have; he only had eyes for Aerith. "I know, I've tried talking to him about it, I've told him that it's fine but he just pouts and sulks." I pulled a face I thought resembled Clouds pouty face, Zack chuckled so I assumed I was pretty close. "I don't know what else to do he just won't talk to me anymore." I put my head down, I was sad but I wasn't going to cry over it. He rubbed the back of my head and placed his lips onto my forehead. "Ask him to dance with you." He mumbled against my skin. "Give him an ultimatum or something. Tell him to return to the sulky moody Cloud we all know and love or something." He smiled at me, I nodded kissing his cheek, "Thanks Zack, I don't know what I would do without you." He let me go and pushed me toward Cloud.

I skipped toward Cloud my arm out stretched. He looked at my hand and then my face shaking his head before gulping down some more coke and looked in completely a different direction. I took his coke from his hand and slammed it on the table; five cracks snaked through the glass from each of my finger tips. He looked at the glass and then my face assessing correctly that I was angry and he had no choice. I grabbed his shoulder with more force than necessary and pulled him to his feet. "Ow" he murmured as he rubbed his arm, Cloud nor Zack had any idea what I was or what I could become, they had no idea I had super human strength so when I did something that displayed my strength they never really knew how to react. I grabbed his hand and linked my fingers in his, he gulped and looked around as I pulled him a slow song started, I put one of his hands on my waist as I held the other encouraging for him to hold me as we swayed.

"It's okay, it's not like Sephiroth will walk in here." He nodded in agreement, before slowly swaying in time with me. "Cloud, can we just go back to normal. Seph and I are okay, you're okay, so can we talk like we used to can you be your grumpy old self like you used to?" he shot me a glare, "I take that as a yes then." I laughed. He chuckled too, but it was cut short when a hand rested on my shoulder pulling me out of clouds arms.

"Hey pipsqueak why don't you leave the cute chicks to us." A rather burly man spoke venomously to Cloud as he held me in his grasp. I hit against his chest lightly like a normal girl would, looking at cloud to say something, he just stood there looking at the man, he didn't know what to do, and I felt terrible for expecting Cloud to do something. I lowered my head, I had no idea what to do I couldn't beat him up that would draw too much attention, that's when I looked up to see Reno walking over to me. "Yo, you better let her go." Rude followed with just a nod. We were drawing attention now; there was no way I could fight now.

"This doesn't have anything to do with you red-head. It's between me and the pretty lady. He pulled my arm so I would face him and he breathed in my face, the stench of alcohol and pork scratchings, I gagged. "Dude brush your teeth once in a while eh?" he looked pretty angry and gripped my arm in what I supposed was meant to hurt me, that would have explained the anger and confusion on his face as I didn't react to it. Zack was leaning on Cloud. "You better let her go her boyfriend won't be pleased" he smirked.

"What this little blonde guy? Yeah real scary. Hey love why don't you spend some time with real men?" he smirked. "No thanks." I turned my head away. "Awe don't be that way." He pulled me close to him I could feel hi grind into my hips. I looked toward Zack and Cloud anger on my face why weren't they helping and why were they smirking. "You have approximately 10 seconds to let her go." Cloud said with a smirk. I was confused now. Cloud never smirked and I hadn't noticed that the music stopped and half the club was looking at us and half the club were looking at the door. "Like I said blondie what are you gonna do?" he spat.

"Nothing" Cloud shrugged. "But her boyfriend might." Cloud folded his arms and nodded toward the door. Me and the guy turned in synced bewilderment to the door as the crowd started to part like the red sea for the silver haired hunk of a man that was making his way over to us. To everyone else he looked as cool as a cucumber, but to me I could see the small flare of his nostrils, the twitch in his eye and the tension in his shoulders. I smiled at him "Hey angel." He smirked at me.

"Is there a problem here, Angel?" Sephiroth looked at me and then to the man that held me, recognition on his face. "You need to be more careful lady. It's a good thing I was here to catch you see you later." He patted me down as if getting dust off before he ran out of the club. Before I could say thanks I felt his lips meet mine.


	29. 29 The Calm Before the Stormlittlelemon

Sephiroth harshly pushed his lips to mine, a sign that I was his, to Cloud as well as to all the men in the club. I felt his hands brush through my straightened hair a small frown pulling at his lips, he liked my hair sitting in its natural curls. His fingers brushed past my ears as he pushed a small device in my right ear. He pulled away and smirked at my breathlessness, whereas I just looked at him in confusion. "Radio" he smirked. His voice rang twice as the small devise relayed what he had said to me again. "I'll be up in the VIP. Stay. Have fun. Come see me when you're ready." He left to walk to the stairs that led to the room above with glass panels that over looked the rest of the club, you couldn't see in but from in that room you could see the club. Sephiroth signalled with a wave of his hand and the DJ nodded resumed the music, the whole club resumed as if nothing happened. I saw Zack smirking at me; he was back at our table with Cloud. I stomped over.

"It was you wasn't it?" I moaned. He shrugged a stupid grin on his face. "How? How did you even get him to come?" really I was grateful, but I was still kind of peeved that they didn't help. "Well, if I say that a guy is hitting on you or making unwelcome advances, he pretty much does anything." He chuckled, but Sephiroth couldn't have got here in that amount of time. It must have been earlier, Zack lied to Seph to get him here because I was being so grouchy. I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Zack. You're the best." I smiled. "Hey what are heroes for?" he jested. He shook his cup at me telling me it was my round. I smiled at him whilst punching his head playfully before going to the bar. A voice rang in my ear. "Have I ever told you how good you look in those shorts?" I chuckled and shook my head, knowing he could see. This was a one way radio he could talk to me but he couldn't hear me. I got mine, Zacks and Clouds drinks and weaved through the crowd and back to our table. "Dance" a command. I looked toward the window a look on my face like 'Really' my sarcasm almost palpable. He chuckled "For me" I knocked back my JD and coke shaking my head and sticking out my tongue in distaste, Sephiroth always said Dutch courage. I winked at Zack before making my way to the floor. I moved swiftly and sexily I could almost hear Sephiroth grunt. I was turning a few heads until people realised I was the girl Sephiroth kissed. I looked over to Zack who kept nudging Cloud who blushed whenever I caught him staring. I rolled my eyes, he was a sweet boy and all but this was getting really tedious.

"Come" his voice was husky, the kind of husky that made me jittery with anticipation. I looked toward Zack and pointed toward the VIP lounge before giving a small wave. He grinned with a face that said 'I know what's gwanning' before waving his phone telling me he would text if he was leaving and couldn't say goodbye. I couldn't help but notice the frown on clouds face. He also knew what was going to happen, I merely stuck my tongue out, and he returned it which was so unexpected that I burst out laughing, that made many people around me stare at me like I was crazy. And Zacks jaw basically hit the table. I waved at them as I made my way up the stairs to the lounge, fidgeting with my fingers as I walked to the door just before I knocked his voice rang in my ears again. "Come in" I could hear the smirk on his face. I opened the door and sashayed my way in. His eyes lit up immediately with lust, meeting me halfway across the room. His hands wanting to roam my body but he restrained himself. I walked around him to the help yourself bar on the other side of the room, wrapping my arm around him as I passed and letting my hold linger before letting go. He grumbled unappreciatively as I sauntered away, I filled an expensive looking tumbler with his favourite brand of whisky before walking up to the couch and hopping over the back. I patted the seat beside me invitingly and he happily stalked his way over to me, gracefully taking the seat and taking the glass.

He drank deep from the glass. "You know me all too well." He smirked, referring to the choice of whisky I brought him. All I could do was giggle, the alcohol I had consumed was going straight to my head, bearing in mind this was the first time I had directly drank alcohol. His free hand rested against my cheek, "Your cheeks are very red and warm. How much have you drank?" he was half frowning at my state, and half smirking, he looked at me as if I was a kid coming home in the middle of the night and trying to be quiet but actually walking through the house like a bull in a china shop. But this was the first time he had seen me relaxed and let my hair down in a long time. He took another gulp of his whisky, as soon as he had swallowed it I swung my leg over so I straddled him, I licked his lips lightly and he smirked. "Here is not the place for that." I pulled away pouting, I trailed my fingers over his bare chest between the buckles leaving goose bumps in their wake. He was grinning at me trying to show that he was unaffected. I popped his trouser button and unzipped his fly, sliding my hand under the waistband of his boxers and grasping his hardening length.

He drew breath threw gritted teeth, "Someone could walk in." "Then I'll make this quick." I purred as I slipped off his lap spreading his legs to kneel in between them. Leaning over him he grumbled as my warm breath washed over his hard cock. My tongue glided over the head, keeping eye contact with him as I did so, that was one thing he loved. He enjoyed having eye contact as I sucked him or during sex, the dominant side of him flashes in his eyes as he grabs my hair pushing me to take him deeper. I allow this and let my jaw go slack to take him into my throat, swallowing constricting my throat around his length, a low rumble in his chest. I pull him out slowly making a small popping noise as I ease him out of my mouth. "I love it when you rumble." I smirked. He grabbed my waist and yanked me to sit on his lap, his hard member forced against me as I straddled him.

The door burst open, Rufus had a couple of floozies on each arm, as Tseng followed him in, definitely at the end of his tether. Rufus stopped when he spotted me on Sephiroth's lap, the look of disgust on his face. I moved to get off but Sephiroth held me in place, I remembered then that I had little Seph out to play so as I returned the look of disgust back to Rufus I put Sephiroth back in his trousers and done up his flies. It was then I realised Sephiroth must have heard them come up the stairs. I stayed on Sephiroth's lap and hazarded a glance toward Tseng. He wasn't exactly pleased, he didn't want me out tonight anyway, I turned back to Sephiroth he had a smirk on his face, "Tseng" he nodded. "Sephiroth" Tseng nodded back with a little hostility. Sephiroth turned his attention to Rufus as he slowly unzipped my shorts moving his fingers into my panties, my cheeks glowed with red in embarrassment and arousal. But I couldn't move because then everyone would know what he was doing, he loved this, to see the worry of being caught in my eyes, it made me all the more receptive to him. I tensed my legs around his waist as I shot him a glare as a warning, his smile just grew, "Vice President, fancy seeing you here." He circled on finger around my clit, I was trying my best to appear normal but I was panting in small bursts.

"I could say the same to you, Sephiroth." Rufus glared at us, unaware as to what was going on. He pushed two fingers inside of me, I wiggled at the intrusion but his other arm wrapped around my waist to keep me still, he rubbed my front wall mercilessly. "We were just leaving, right Hana?" he turned to me a mischievous glint in his eye; he was waiting for me to answer. My cheeks were ablaze with embarrassment, there was no way I trusted my voice right now, he raised his eyebrows at me as if to say 'well?' as he thrust his fingers against my front wall. "YES, we should." I moaned. Sephiroth grinned at my reaction as I shot him a glare. Tseng had finally gathered what was going on, a look of annoyance on his face. "Maybe you should take her home Sephiroth, her cheeks are rather... red. I think she's had a bit too much to drink. Don't you?" you could feel the tension between them as their eyes met, I think Sephiroth did this just to annoy Tseng. Sephiroth turned to me as he continued to play with me. "Do you want to go home, Angel?"

"Mmmmmmplease." I breathlessly sighed. Rufus was still clueless, I shook my head mumbling, "Sorry Tseng." His hand went to his head as he shook it, he didn't even answer me. I turned to Sephiroth a frown on my face, I was met with an even larger smirk on his lips before he enclosed mine licking my lip gently, his eyes never left Tsengs just knowing this was getting to the man who never lost his cool. He whipped his hand out of my pants and slung me over his shoulder as he stood.

"Let's get you to bed." He growled. I started punching his back. "Sephiroth, this was embarrassing enough, I can bloody well walk.

"No you can't." That was all I got. I could see the smirk on his face from the back of his head. I was pouting. "When you pout like that it makes me want you right here." He said as we passed Rufus. My mouth was agape, I couldn't believe he would do that, he knew how nervous I was when we were alone and he talked like that let alone in front of Rufus AND Tseng. Tseng slammed the door as we left.

"Was that necessary Sephiroth?" I sighed. He merely chuckled as he descended the stairs. Everyone turned to us as he made his way through the crowd, parting for him like they always do, I searched the crowd for Zack spotting him I gave a half hearted wave accompanied with a frown, he just laughed and Cloud looked angered. We left the club and rounded the corner into a dirty alleyway. He placed me back on my feet before pressing his body hard to mine a finger under my chin so I looked at him.

"You need to be careful; I have shown affection towards you. You could be targeted." A frown was pulling at his handsome features. He was blaming himself already for damage that just wasn't going to happen.

"I can take care of myself." I huffed looking away from his stare; his protective behaviour was so annoying. I raised him. I trained him. I wasn't a weak child, I may have been but I have seen and been through enough to get strong and protect myself. He punched the wall beside my head, I turned to him half-lidded, a look in my eye that said 'and what?' if I had shown fear I would have proven his point and beaten himself up more.

"Why must you insist on being like this?" he spoke through gritted teeth, I was the only other person other than Hojo who could get under his skin. "You behave like a child sometimes. Just say that you will be careful. Is it too much to ask for?" he was practically snarling.

"Fine." I said exasperated, pushing him away and walking back out of the alley to the main streets to head home. "I'll be careful. Happy?" he stalked after me, angered at my aloof attitude. He walked beside me, not walking close but not far away. My hand itched to grasp his but I knew he wouldn't allow it, he would say he already put me in enough danger he wouldn't give people more ammunition against him, I mean he did have a fierce fan club. We walked in silence, a silence that was eating him up but I was thankful for it, I wouldn't be able to dig a hole if I couldn't speak. We had made it to the building still in silence, and my phone had only vibrated 3 times. He sent glance my way every now and then to see if he had upset me, I managed to keep the same stoic face the whole way, my Turk face Tseng had called it, whenever I used it Tseng would almost laugh because if you knew me I was never that quiet, I mostly over animated everything. This had gotten Sephiroth a little worried; it had been a long time since he saw that expression on my face.

We entered the building and people looked our way only to turn away and walk the opposite direction, we were just radiating bad vibes. Even when we got on the elevator the other people got off whether it was there stop or not, people didn't even get on the elevator, they just turned away. I motioned my hand as if I was cutting through the tension with a knife. I actually heard him snort but he tried to hide it by scratching his nose, which made me snort, then the elevator reached its destination, I walked out ahead of him and stopped at my apartment pulling my key from my bra but before it reached the lock an arm gripped my waist picking of my feet and taking me down the few extra doors to Sephiroth's apartment. He unlocked his door, walked in flicking the door back onto the lock before walking over to his bed and dropping me on it, all without a word. I just laid there a smirk on my face as he walked back to hang his jacket on the back of the door. I crawled to the top of the bed making a nest in the pillows curling up like a cat before yawning. I heard tutting as he walked to the bed followed by the thud of his shoes as he took them off and dropped them beside the bed. My leg was grabbed and he yanked me to the end of the bed a lust filled smirk on his face. "Did you think you were going to get away?"

He pulled my shoes off and chucked them over his shoulder making me laugh before tugging at my button and flies on my shorts before whipping them off my legs and throwing them too, he grabbed the bottom of my shirt giving it a small tug to get me to sit up, I did so and raised my arms allowing him to pull it over getting it stuck on my head, I put my hand under to wiggle my head out, he snorted again. I raised my eyebrow at him whilst tugging at his trousers; he shed them fast before crawling over me, his hair cascading around us creating our own little slice of heaven. He tugged at the front clasp of my bra taking my breast in hand and the other in his mouth as they sprung from their confinements, my back arched in pleasure as he rolled his tongue around one nipple, and he pinched the other. My nails raked up his firm abdomen, "Oh god you're so hot." I mumbled, to which he chuckled and bit a little harder. His free hand slid into my panties "Oh just rip them off" I barked. He didn't need to be asked twice.

My dainty pants were flung across the room, he moved me to remove the bra from underneath back. The primal growl I loved rumbled in his chest as he claimed my lips with his own. My legs wrapped around his waist pulling him closer to me, forcing him against me, I growl in disappointment when I'm met with cloth rather than skin. Pushing him on to his back he looked startled checking my eyes for signs of gold, finding none he relaxes letting my pull off his boxers with my teeth achingly slow, releasing his length, my eyes flicker with lust, the pace became too slow so I ripped his boxers of his legs. I crawled up his body stopping at his chest placing butterfly kisses, his hands roughly glided down my sides stopping at my entrance; he teased circling a finger round my clit as well as my entrance. I gently bit his nipple in warning, I didn't want teasing I wanted the whole package, he pulled away and I bit harder. A small gasp escaped his lips; he was enjoying this more than I was. He pulled me to his face a harsh kiss on my lips as he flipped me back over, hooking my leg over the crook of his elbow as he pushed in with so much force we slid up his silken sheets. I bit his shoulder to keep my moaning at bay as he pounded into me I could already feel the first orgasm making itself known. "Nnngh" I moaned into his ear, he groaned in reply. Pulling me into his lap so I sat up to look at him, my eyes rolled in undeniable pleasure as he pulled and pushed my hips so he was rubbing against my clit, my orgasm came as a painfully bliss filled release. The constricting of my walls brought him to a grunting finish as he collapsed against me pinning me to the bed, before pulling me into a tender kiss and rolling to my side pulling me into an embrace, "Stay the night." He rumbled and I nuzzled into his neck "As if I'd leave." We fell into a blissful dreamless sleep.

Little did I know it would fall apart soon.


	30. 30 Facing the Guilt

He rested his head against the truck tire taking a few deep breathes before he trusted himself to speak. He was trying his hardest to stay strong. "I don't know much about the reactor but my mum told me something. When- When I was little my mum, she told me a story, something that happened when she was young and in love with my father, a few years before I was born. The town didn't want the reactor, they thought that it would encourage monsters. But Shinra put it there anyway and occupied the mansion too to boot. And it seemed they were right, around 30 years ago I think a fiend the likes that no one had ever seen appeared on the outskirts of town. People ran and hid in fear of the monster turning the town into a pile of burning rubber. Mum said it was a dragon with scales darker than the night itself but as it got close it was surrounded by green light and a boy and young girl fell from the sky. The girl got up and began cradling the boy rocking back and forth. My mum she went to go out but my father stopped her. My mum said she wanted to tell the girl that she would be okay and just hold her like a mother should. Even though my mum didn't think she was much older than the girl. She could tell the girl was screaming and crying."

I had paused for a long moment causing Cloud to look at me. I couldn't believe it, was he talking about me? "Are you okay? Hana?" he looked at me his blue eyes searching my crimson ones for something I simply could not let him find. My eyes wavered but my smile seemed to disarm the alarm the boy felt.

"I'm fine. Carry on." I smiled an oddly serene smile as he nodded and continued talking to me and I continued my work on his leg. He was out of the immediate danger of bleeding out so I slowed down so I could hear the rest of the story.

"Okay. Well my mum wanted to help the girl and my father wouldn't let her. That's when the boy returned to the planet. Mum said she had heard about it but she'd never seen it. She said in a way it was the most beautiful thing she had seen, the green mist enveloped the girl blowing her hair around her face and she knelt there as if she had turned to stone. Mum said she was there a few days before she scarpered through the town heading toward the mountains. She ran so fast no one could get a clear look at her." I sighed in relief, so hopefully no one in this town should recognise me. "A few weeks later Shinra came and the girl ran out to meet them she was taken to the mansion by a Turk and two scientists. From that night on the screams could be heard from the mansion until they left. No one knows what happened and-"

"No one wants to" I muttered cloud turned to me confused. I clapped my hands as if they were covered in dust. "There. All done master strife let's get you in the truck." I hoisted his arm over my shoulder pulling him to his feet with ease, we started back to move when a pack of about fourteen Nibel hounds broke through the trees to the road, the sound of the fighting and the scent of blood must have attracted them. They started to circle us snapping their jaws in turn trying to scare us. For Cloud it was working. He grabbed for his gun but he was in so much pain he couldn't keep the barrel steady enough to keep a clear shot. I pulled my leather gloves from my waistband creaking as I balled my fist. I unclipped the chakram from my belt slowly so the hounds wouldn't attack, they watched me curiously; they knew I was something different and they wanted to find out how. "Call for Sephiroth" his voice was low, quiet and soft. He had picked up brash movements and loud voices were only going to cause us more trouble than we were currently in.

"We'll be fine cloud, don't move unless it's absolutely." I spoke through gritted teeth, the look he gave me said 'what do you mean fine. We are about to die' I just smiled in reply.

I slid my right foot back taking on a stance that would be effective for both offensive and evasive manoeuvres, which was lucky because evasive manoeuvres were what I needed. I kicked back to get out of the reach of the first hound only to be caught off guard by a second jumping over its back to attack me, I moved my chakram into a pincer and caught it by the throat, as it barked and snapped my face was getting covered in spit and I could see a third moving round to flank me. I pulled the chakram in such a way I slit the second's throat as I turned to kick the third incoming hound. They regrouped circling us once again. Cloud dared to look at me, the girl that had frozen was gone replaced by a woman who had something to prove. I had managed to take down eight of the mutts leaving six. They snapped and snarled more ferociously now, you could almost see the pack arguing amongst themselves whether to retreat and save the rest of them or to make a full frontal assault to avenge their fallen. They chose the latter.

I wasn't quick enough to determine which one would attack me first and missed evading by millimetres; its teeth clasped my wrist and yanked me to the floor letting the others jump in on me to maul me. I heard cloud shout whether it was my name or just out of fear I couldn't hear. The surge I came to know as the heat coursed through my veins during the change was almost a welcome feeling. It had been a long time since I last transformed. There was this almost primal, guttural sound that ripped from my throat, and freedom that ran through my body, the longer I was this thing the more I wanted to spill blood, it was almost like there was something there trying to take me over.

I spread my wings and the mutts flew off in every direction all releasing high pitched whines as they hit the floor. Seeing that they obviously had no chance, they all scarpered yelping and yipping in retreat. It was then I heard footsteps and cloud and Sephiroth shout Zack simultaneously. I turned with blinding speed sending leaves and twigs flying off in a small whirlwind, catching Zack's blade between two claws with almost practised ease. I flicked the blade sending it spiralling out of Zack's hand it pierced the ground in front of the truck and stood to attention.

"What the hell is that?" he roared at Sephiroth, I turned to Sephiroth now. I could feel myself being pushed to the background of control. I could almost feel my eyes flicker between gold and crimson.

"Don't you lose Hana." there was such sincerity in Sephiroth's eyes that I couldn't bear to lose now. My clawed hands rose to my head as I roared to push back the imposing force. I heard the voice inside me roar. '**NO NOT YET'**.

The lifestream swirled around me as I assumed my normal form. Whispers in the lifestream spoke to me, there were always many voices but the ones that stood out the most were that of my mother, dean and my father, once I even thought I had heard Lucrecia, but now I'm not so sure. I hadn't ever heard Vincent and I hoped to god he was still alive somewhere.

I tried to walk to Sephiroth but faltered and my knees gave way, I hit the floor, panting looking toward the woods. Fast footsteps came to me, I smiled but was surprised to see it was Zack that had picked me up and was holding me whilst Sephiroth looked on helpless. His eyes surveyed our surroundings looking at the bodies of the wolves that attacked Cloud and I.

"Hana are you okay?" Zack's eyes shone with concern. I simply nodded and smiled before my eyes flickered toward Sephiroth momentarily.

"Zack get the boy on the truck." Zack did so not questioning his superior. Sephiroth's confident steady steps clicked towards me a hard look in his eyes and I couldn't help but show fear, I was on my knees and started to cower away from his approach, like a dog trying to stay out of the way of an abusive owner. His steps faltered slightly when he saw my face, but continued with a hand out to reassure me I was fine. He knelt in front of me his hand on my cheek as his thumb stroked my bottom lip, I pushed my cheek into his touch, my eyes closed revelling in the warmth of his rough hand. I could feel his tension ebb away as I relaxed into him.

"Why didn't you call for me?" his voice was firm, wanting an answer, firm enough I knew I had to give one. "Why do you have to do everything alone? You promised me you would be careful."

"There wasn't any time. Cloud was hurt, I had to do something."

"You did. You should have called me. You know what those changes do to you." I looked at him puzzled, how did he know what I felt when I changed, I only told Hojo... that was it he had gone through my file. He knew that I felt another consciousness in my head when I changed and that every time I did that the consciousness and its impulses became stronger and harder to resist. To just let go was what it wanted me to do, but that happened once before and I lost someone because of it. I won't do it again.

"Why are you reading up on me? Asking Hojo about me?" I was angry but he returned it with as much ferocity.

"You don't tell me anything. Of course I check up on you."

"You don't ask." We looked at each other, our glares hardening; I could feel the twitch in his hand still on my face trying his hardest to contain his anger. "When I tell you something about me Sephiroth, you distance yourself from me; I need you to hold me, to tell me everything is okay. Not flake on me and walk away."

"I thought I caused that pain. I thought if I left you to deal with it I couldn't hurt you anymore." His face fell as well as his anger, there was no anger left in him at this moment but I was full of it.

"ARE YOU STUPID?" I shouted through gritted teeth. "There hasn't been a day of my life that I don't feel pain. Look at me for god's sake Sephiroth, I have looked like this since before you were born and my body wracks with pain. Every fibre of my body screams for release, if I didn't have you I probably would have taken my own life years ago. That's why I always smile and laugh when I'm with you. When you aren't around I find it unbearable, I can't do a simple task without feeling like I'm burning, without you there is a lot of pain. You help soothe it" I lowered my head as the tears started to fall, running over his thumb. "and then I think, what if I'm still here and everyone I know is dead? What do I do then?"

We were quiet, Sephiroth was processing all this information I had just given him. He didn't think it affected me as much as it does, that's partly my fault because I never let him know. But his instincts kicked in there and then he grabbed me roughly and pulled me into his chest, I could feel from the tremble in his arms that he didn't want to let me go, ever.

"You won't ever be on your own" he kissed the top of my head. "I can't let that happen, not to you." He stood up pulling me to my feet as he still held me in a tight embrace. Afraid to let go I gripped his leather jacket 'til I could feel my hands go white with force. "Let's get to Nibelheim, then we can get you to the inn and you can sleep and have a hot chocolate." Sephiroth said but it was very strained.

I laughed at him. This was just not a sentence that was ever said by Sephiroth and you could hear how foreign it was to his tongue by the look on his face. It was a look of pure puzzlement. I nodded gently against his chest and he let me go to take my hand before leading me to the truck where Zack was just checking on Clouds leg. The rest of the journey to Nibelheim was silent, a gift for Sephiroth and I but an awkwardness to Zack and Cloud. They sat nearer the driver where as I sat at the rear of the truck, looking out to the vast plains that stretched out behind us thinking about how much they hadn't changed in almost 30 years. Sephiroth sat in the middle of the truck equidistant from myself and Cloud and Zack, his eyes never left me, not once.

The truck started to slow and I knew we were drawing close to the town gates so I hopped off the truck before it had stopped, much to Sephiroth distaste. He got off with much more grace. Just then I had turned to see a young girl, about Clouds age, wearing a cow girl ensemble run away from us toward the largest house in Nibelheim bar the mansion of course. Zack and cloud also got off, thankful for finally having a chance to stretch their legs. Cloud hung back by the truck as Zack walk into the inn. Sephiroth turned to me slightly his look telling me to be careful. I knew he would show no affection here to me just as he does everywhere else. It's his way of protecting me from those that oppose Shinra and Sephiroth. He walked off to find the mayor of the town.

Cloud and I stood just outside the gates, not quite in the town, both almost afraid to make that last step.

"This is your hometown right? Cloud, you going to see your friends and family?" I placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and a smile that could melt the ice at the northern crater.

"I-I dunno, I only have my mum, and I don't really have friends." He stuttered a hand behind his head and I noticed his helmet firmly in place. I pulled him forward slightly and linked my arm in his I nodded as we took the step into Nibelheim together. He chuckled and made his way to his home, it looked a small and quaint home.


	31. 31 Sleepless Nights

**SO SO SORRY. this has taken me aaages to get out, had a little mental block and i'm sorry if it seems a little fillerish, i am trying to sort out my head, all the ideas floating around when i have no paper to put them down on. i will try to be more prompt in putting these out but at the minute my OCXKakashi has been recieving the most attention, so i have been banging them out. again thank you for taking the time to read this story and i hope you like it as much as i enjoy writing them.**

We got to his front door and he just stopped, his breath left his lungs in one great whoosh. He raised his hand slowly to the door and knocked firmly, a small 'come in' came from the other side. He walked in pulling me along as he removed his helmet, shutting the door behind me. I looked to a small woman at the stove, her back to us, Cloud looked at her smiling but remained silent, I looked her over before calling to her, she had Clouds spiky hair for sure and weirdly it looked as though Clouds body build came from her too.

"Hello, miss Strife."

"Oh, hello Tifa dear" she turned to face us, "Oh, you're not Tifa, Cloud you're home." She practically ran to him pulling the boy into a hug, he let his arm wrap around her slowly, enjoying being home. "So, who's you're friend then? Introduce us." She seemed all a dither. And that just made me smile more, she was the total opposite to Cloud.

"Hana this is my mum and mum this is Hana." he mumbled.

"Hi mum." I joked.

"Oh honey, she's lovely. Pretty, unusual eyes. Is she your girl**friend**?" she probed.

"What? N-no" he blushed a deep red and shook his head and his hands. "She's just a friend."

"Yes ma'am, sorry. You're son is way out of my league." I laughed, it was true and he was only sixteen.

"Oooh, she's modest too." His mother seemed to chuckle.

"No mum, she's the Generals girlfriend" he grimaced a little. She looked at me almost in shock.

"Darling, isn't he a little old for you?" she smiled softly.

"One would think so, but I'm an old soul, I'm lucky I found him, I think." I smiled at her. and she smiled in return.

"Well, Tifa will be happy."

"Tifa?" Cloud and I said in unison but in two different contexts. I didn't know who she was and Cloud had no idea why she would be happy to hear that. "You should go and see her."

"I-I dunno maybe." I could see his mum wanted him to have an older girlfriend. One that could take care of him. I got the hint that she wanted some alone time with her son, we didn't know when he would be back next to see her after all.

"Well, it was nice to meet you miss Strife, but I better go, you two need some time and I should make sure my other half isn't lost. Cloud I think you should come back some time to get a briefing and then I suppose you could come back here but not right now. I guess you can have fifteen minutes before the briefing." I said goodbye to the pair before stepping out into the small town. This town hadn't changed one bit in the 25 years I hadn't been here, if anything it may have looked a bit shabbier and older, the manor looked derelict, I wanted to go in there but not right now, maybe I'd find files on Vincent or what happened to us there.

I made my way to the village gates to see the driver SOLDIER, I relieved him so I could watch, I had some things to think on. The SOLDIER made his way back to the in as I jumped up onto the arch, and sat on the top looking out to the vast plains, of Nibel. I couldn't see why we needed a guide here, I knew this place like the back of my hand after living in the mountains for two weeks. And who was this Tifa anyway, was she the cowgirl, she looked about Clouds age. What use was she going to be if we ran into trouble, she was just someone else to protect, ad trouble was bound to happen if they sent Sephiroth on this simple mission.

I saw Zack finishing his patrol, yawning, maybe not then he may have just been having a nap.

"HEY ZACK!" he waved back and ran to me, he was up and by my side on the archway in the blink of an eye.

"Where's the SOLDIER?"

"I relieved him, told him to rest up. How's Aerith?" I smiled.

"She's okay, she asks about you all the time, is she okay, how is she doing, is Hana coming back to see me. You know I think I'm just a messenger." He laughed. "We better turn in, you should get some sleep."

"Nah, I don't sleep well unless I... yaknow. And I don't think it's fair to make you and Cloud listen. Plus I'm worried you might watch" I laughed. he laughed with me as we jumped down and made our way to the inn. We got in and there was Cloud sitting on a bed as Zack and I walked in. The other SOLDIER walked out past us as Zack put him back on patrol.

"OOOO, there a three beds and four of us." Zack chuckled. "two will have to share." He walked over to Cloud ruffling his hair. "How you holding up sweetie?" Cloud pushed him away.

"Get off"

"We'll share wont we Cloudy-poos"

"No thanks, last time you kicked me out of bed with all you're jiffling." He realised what he had said and stopped himself dead. But it was too late and I was highly intrigued.

"Zachariah, are you two, together?" I crossed my fingers in front of my face as if to illustrate what I meant. He laughed.

"One my name is actually Zack and two yes we are."

Cloud butted in. "We are not. He may be but I'm not." but it was too late the flames of moe had consumed me. I was on all fours on the bed opposite the two, and if I had a tail it would have been wagging a mile a minute. He laughed at me again and now I realised they were just playing with me, but it was nice to be carefree after the crap we had just been through.

It was getting pretty late now and I had excused myself to go to the toilet, Sephiroth wasn't back yet so I assumed he was still sorting out the guide or at least the supplies we would be needing for tomorrow. I took my time in the bathroom; having a shower and drying my hair letting it fall into its natural curls as I didn't have straighteners here. I looked out the window towards the manor, it looked desolate and unlived in. It had definitely not been touched since I had last been here. For a moment I thought I saw a figure clad in crimson in the main rooms window, but seeing as the curtains were that colour I passed it off as my mind playing tricks on me. I decided I had spent enough time in the bathroom, I was just wasting time, waiting for Sephiroth to return. Not that I hated Zack and Clouds company. I just preferred to be in my own or Sephiroth's or Tseng's.

When I got back to the room Zack was trying to convince Cloud to let them share the bed. And of course cloud was refusing pushing Zack away with his feet. They were arguing, Zack playfully and Cloud seriously. Sephiroth was in a bed opposite them reading a file, he had glasses teetering on the end of his nose, he didn't need them, but I told him once he looked hot when he took a pair of mine that I use when I work undercover, so whenever we were together and alone he would wear them when he read and wrote out reports as our own little private joke. He had the cover wrapped around his waist and had his chest bare. I had to keep myself from pouncing on him. He hadn't yet noticed my appearance, too busy blocking out the racket Zack and Cloud were making by the way he was chewing his cheek.

I got down on all fours sneaking across the room with catlike stealth. Cloud and Zack stopped momentarily to watch me, I had managed to sneak to the end of the bed, without getting noticed. Zack giggled quietly as cloud tried to avert his gaze from my behind. I started to wiggle my behind like a cat before it pounces. Sephiroth dropped the file onto the bedside table, a heavy sigh leaving his lips.

"What's so funny?" Sephiroth grumbled, his no nonsense voice on.

"Nothing Sir." Zack did the whole stand and salute thing to keep his attention off of me.

"What are you doing?" I froze. Did he see me? "Zack, what are you doing?" I relaxed and looked over my shoulder to see Zack had stripped himself of all his clothing except his boxers and trying to get into bed with Cloud.

"Cloud as your superior I order you to cuddle me, I'm cold." He whined.

"Well you shouldn't have taken off your clothes off, should you?" Zack had got past Cloud's legs, between them in fact, and now only had his arms to get past.

"Sephiroth" Zack purred. "Can I have a huggle?" Sephiroth's whole being tensed, he had never been subjected to this kind of behaviour and had no idea how to deal with it, I couldn't help but snicker, Sephiroth went with a threat, they worked in most situations.

"Infantryman, you listen to your superior or you are fired." His voice was hard and virtually unreadable to an untrained individual such as myself to hear if he was joking or not. Could had stopped fighting to think whether Sephiroth was joking and Zack saw his chance and seized it with both hands, or rather Cloud with both hands. Cloud had given up fighting and allowed Zack to cuddle and snuggle into him, when Zack actually complained that Cloud wasn't hugging back earning a death glare from the weary teen. I giggled and turned to return to my pouncing mission to come face to face with the silver-haired angel himself a smirk on his lips and a grin on mine.

"What are you doing down there?" his voice rumbled in the way I loved. I grinned, my hand behind my head a small meow left my lips, he smirked all the more and shook his head, laying back down his head resting on his hands folded behind his head and his legs slightly apart. I pounced on to the bed and crawled onto him resting my hips on his my legs between his, my torso along his bare one and my arms folded across his chest as my chin rested on my hands. I meowed again and he brought one hand down to tuck my hair behind my ear and pull his fingers through it, a small smile tugging at his lips as they fell through my curls. He stroked my cheek and I purred, my throat vibrating on his torso. I pushed my head harder into his hand. Zack spoke reminding me we were not alone.

"Hey Hana, I thought you said you weren't going to get freaky with the General in case Cloud looked." Cloud audibly gasped and gulped at Sephiroth's glare at the two.

"As I recall Mr Fair, I believe it was you I was worried about watching, and I wouldn't want to taint young master Strife's mind." I answered promptly, Sephiroth smiled.

"Hey Cloud isn't as innocent as you think." Zack protested.

"How so?" I purred. I turned my head marginally to look at Zack, Sephiroth was still rubbing the soft spot behind my ear, relaxing me and making me feel tired and welcoming the sleep that I usually feared on nights like this.

"When I have trouble sleeping, the only thing that helps is a good old raunchy story. and the best ones I heard from Cloud" cloud blushed and yelled throwing his hands over his seniors mouth. and I yawned in reply, Sephiroth's close vicinity keeping the pain far from my body and mind and his hand working the tense feelings from my body with the small circles he was drawing behind my ear. "Hey I thought you said you couldn't sleep if the general hadn't taken you for a good run."

"I said, I didn't sleep 'well' besides, I've cried a lot today. I'm exhausted" with this Sephiroth turned out the lights, I got up and he lifted the quilt to allow me to assume my position again under the warmth of the quilt and his body. He started to stroke behind my ear again, my purr becoming lazier as I was gripped by slumber, he chuckled again.

"Goodnight Angel." His voice was soft and low, I barely heard him.

"Zack you can go back to your bed now." Cloud got no reply. "Zack get your hand off my – WHOA. No squeezing." I heard Zack purr. "Fine. Stay. See if I care, but squeeze me again and I'll kill you... HEY"

"Keep it down." Sephiroth's voice was deathly low, his tone exuding anger and his impatience. "If you wake Hana up, she **_will_** kill you, she's a grouchy riser." I growled loudly at his taunt, already being quite grumpy having been torn from the sleep I almost had by Cloud's yelp. "I didn't mean it." He joked. He started to run his fingers over my scalp his fingers running through my curls. My foot wiggled against his calf in pleasure as I hummed. "Mmmmmmm."

"Do you like that?" he asked quietly.

"Mmmhmm." I moaned just as quiet in reply. I heard Zack and Cloud stop their shuffling to listen to us. They spoke in unison.

"It's like hearing your parents at it." I felt around the bedside for Sephiroth's mission file, throwing it with a lot of force successfully hitting the black haired man's head. "OW, Cloud said it too."

"I like Cloud." I grumbled.

"Tsk. Favouritism. Daaaaad, mumma has a favourite." Zack whined. I could feel Sephiroth tensed below me, he wasn't used to these sorts of situations where everyone relaxed out of the formality and forgot the chain of command. I breathed relax and he dod a little.

"Sleep." He voice was curt and harsh.

"Eww, gross Zack." Cloud yelped, I giggled.

"Well if you didn't stick your tongue out I wouldn't have licked it." I full blown laughed now. Sephiroth grabbed my hips quickly, holding me still and hard against him.

"Hana, stop laughing. Your hips are grinding on me and I don't think I could contain myself, and if you two don't go to sleep I will put you to sleep." His voice went from slightly strained yet caring to quick and harsh in the blink of an eye. Zack ooo-ed at him, as if goading him, taunting the bull with the red flag.

"Mum, are you ticklish?" Zack called.

"I suppose so... why?"

"Cloud I dare you to tickle mums feet."

"W-what no. I'm not tickling Hana's feet, I personally don't want to see her and the General, get to it."

"Fine, I'll do it." I heard more shuffling although it was more panicked now. "Oh now Cloud, you've changed, your tune, first you push me away and now you are trying to cuddle me. You're sending me mixed signals."

"No, I'm stopping you throwing your life away, I'm sure the General and Hana would kill you first. Argh, don't touch me there." There was more violent shuffling.

"ooooo, I found Cloud's soft spot, it's just above his left hip Hana." Zack whispered. And I grumpily and sleepily mmm-ed in reply. Sephiroth yet again tensed below me.

"Why would she need to know? Sleep."

"Yessir" we all said in unison, me a little slurred with exhaustion, but that was it and we all turned in for the night.


	32. 32 Finding You Again

**HI GUYS! don't forget to review or send me a cheeky little message telling what you think, You know who you are ;D anyways hope you enjoy, again sorry for the really big wait between uploads. much love :D**

* * *

I hated nights like these, if I wasn't completely worn out to the point of physical and mental exhaustion I had nightmares, and tonight disturbed me deeply.

I found myself in the Shinra manor in one of the Mako containers that was my home while I was there all those years ago, everything was black but I could hear the screams over the bubbling water of my confining chamber. I opened my eyes and they were immediately greeted with a overbearing green glow that came with Mako, as they adjusted I could make out the figures of people outside my tank, I saw Hojo and Vincent turning and changing in front of me, to a form of a beast, with massive horns, strapped to a cold metal table. I could see he was in terrible pain but even moving my fingers made my body scream in agony, this was when the never ending, never dulling pain started. I could feel Vincent's eyes boring into me, the pain in his crimson flashing gold eyes, the pleading, asking for my help. But I ... I couldn't do anything. My body refused to move and darkness pulled me down. I could feel all my senses turn off one by one.

I awoke again but to sobs this time, I was still encased in my Mako filled tomb, I could see Lucrecia screaming and crying "NO". Vincent was in a tank much larger than mine, but his form was different, he looked like a demon, he was thrashing and roaring, it was chaos. I blinked and a new scene played out before my eyes, Vincent was back to being Vincent but still in the tank. I watched as Hojo walked talking about Omega and Chaos, he was laughing calling Vincent Lucrecias experiment. She stopped and ran into Hojo's arms. I saw the pain Vincent was going through. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't. Vincent loved Lucrecia, she would never have used him as an experiment. Would she? I just wanted to help him, but I was a small foolish girl that could achieve nothing and wouldn't amount to anything, so I just cried.

I awoke abruptly, tears falling down my cheeks. Why them? Why now? Everyone was still sound asleep. I was already dressed so it was just a case of slipping out of the room. I slid off Sephiroth, he grumbled at first but soon let me go. I slipped out of the room closing the door behind me. I looked out of the window on the landing as I slipped my shoes on, the manor looked dark and cold. Almost haunted. I cracked the window open slowly the cold wind whipped around my body before I jumped into the night, closing the window with a light thud behind me. It took me a few minutes to get to the gate of the manor.

The place looked awful, it had obviously been abandoned for a few years, hell, a lot of years. The gate creaked as I opened it and almost fell off its rust eaten hinges, I knew they couldn't have possibly heard it but I still turned back to look at the inn. I tiptoed up the cobblestone path to the massive oak doors, they were rotting away slowly, riddle with woodworm holes and green with moss around the edges. The door was as heavy as hell, but I managed to get it to open and slip in before it slammed behind me.

**Back a few hours in Sephiroth's POV**

I stood on the landing looking out of the window toward the manor, in the briefing files I was given by the president, that mansion used to be owned and used by Shinra, there was an incident however and the place was abandoned. This was also where Hana was taken, I knew that much because Hojo wanted me to report back on her behaviour when she saw the mansion. But as we arrived her eyes flickered over it like it was just another sight to see. I would have to go in and see what could be salvaged after our mission. There could be many classified files left there, maybe even ones on Hana. A sigh escaped my lips as I entered the sleeping quarters of the inn, Zack was already here.

"What's up boss?" he seemed genuinely worried.

"Aren't you supposed to be on patrol. Where is Hana?"

"I am patrolling and she's with Cloud." I felt a surge of jealousy as he said this, I had no idea why, I knew she would only unwind with me, only let herself relax under me. "No need to panic, she has taken him to see his mum." I looked at Zack with a glare that would usually have people recoiling and running from the room but he just continued to smile his hands on his hips until his eye caught something out the window. "She's the lookout?"

I followed his gaze out of the window to see that Hana was in fact sending the look out back in and taking his position, I understood she just wanted to be alone to think, but that was not good for her, she should never be alone with her thoughts. She always ended up hurting herself.

"Why can she not just sit and watch, just once?" I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose. I heard Zack leave calling that he would go back on patrol. I also had things to do.

**Back to Hana POV**

The place had years of dust, just walking stirred a whirlwind of the stuff in my wake, I actually sneezed, I didn't think it was possible to sneeze from walking in a dusty room, but here I was proven wrong. I remembered the room with the fireplace. "On the second floor to the right." I was talking to myself, I couldn't believe I was. But in all honesty I was terrified, what was I expecting to find here. I didn't know but I couldn't just gather my bruised and broken courage and just run away, no, I had to forge on ahead; Sephiroth would if he got scared, if he ever got scared, so I will too. I walked up the stairs; each step creaking louder than the last, then in protest to my weight one finally gave way. I leapt onto the landing as part of the stair fell away; they were still climbable so I wouldn't have to jump down.

"Shite. I hope nothing heard that." I laughed nervously.

I turned right into a long corridor. "The first right down the corridor and then it's the door on the left at the end of the corridor." I followed my own directions. I was hoping against hope that I had remembered correctly, I was calling upon memories almost 30 years old, and events that I didn't exactly want to remember were in the same place locked away in my head I don't think I was quite ready to look back on yet. I gripped the handle and pushed the door open, it granted me access with a small popping noise, the wood was swollen. I saw the fireplace, devoid of ash. Although it had the logs in place, I walked and pulled the candelabra I remembered all too well. Hojo was the last one I remember using this. The stones grinded against one another in protest as the path ahead was shown, I cringed, the noise of stone on stone was almost like shrieking.

"Man I am good." I praised myself to keep my steadily rising panic at bay. As I descended down the wooden spiralled slats that somehow qualified as the staircase, sticking close to the wall I might add, I noticed that the lanterns were still alight and giving off an eerie dim glow like they had all those years ago. My feet were soon met with the hard noise of rock, and it echoed down the cave to comeback and meet my ears again. I shuddered, I know I'm pretty formidable and hard to beat but sometimes your worst enemy is yourself and your head, they are the only ones that truly know your fears and play on them when you are alone in the dark. I could hear water dripping down the walls and the odd cry of a bat that I knew would be clinging to the ceiling.

"Ew, it's still all dank." I said as I tried to put a comical spin on my current situation, as the small door came into view at the end. My head was returning to the events that happened there. The experiments Vincent and I had undergone. The pain we were subjected to for the scientific advancement of something that would probably go no further that Vincent or I, with us being difficult to replicate successfully. So the experiments were abandoned. I noticed a door to my left just before the small door to the lab. It was much larger and made of heavier oak. It was decorated with metal skulls and a decorative border.

As I stood before it I realised just how large it was. I knocked on it, a very dull thud sounded where my knuckles met the wood; this told me the wood of the door was very thick indeed. I don't think I was really expecting anyone to answer or to open the door, or even mimic my knocks but I did hear a shuffle. My heart leapt into my throat, I placed my ear against the door, all was quiet.

"Hello?" my voice sounded a lot more confident than I was feeling.

**Unknown POV**

I was sleeping when I heard the main stairs collapse, I quickly made my way up to the main part of the mansion when I heard the mumblings of a small voice talking to themselves, the sound of their steps sounded like they were heading my way so I soundlessly ran back down to my room pulling the candelabra before slipping between the moving stones. I glided down the stairs and came to my coffin room and stood behind the door leaning against it, concentrating on listening for the intruders' progress through the manor. They easily were finding their way through the rooms of the house even though it was practically pitch black.

"This person knows where they are going" the thought suddenly struck me. I heard the telltale grinding of the fireplace, this person didn't have any difficulty finding the switch to open it, they didn't even search any other rooms, they knew to come here. Was it someone from Shinra?

"Ew, it's still all dank" a small girlish voice said.

"They've been here before, but they sound too young, and Shinra hasn't been here, no one has been here for almost thirty years." I murmured. Their footsteps stopped outside my door, they were probably debating whether to carry on to the lab or my door, but as they seemed to know what they were looking for I assumed they would carry on.

*KNOCK KNOCK* I fell from the door landing on one of the many bones that littered the floor, making a noise that this person surely heard. I could have kicked myself but that would cause this person more alarm.

"Hello?"

_/do I ... do I know that voice? it's been so long, I can't remember./_ I could hear the scraping of her shoes on the floor as she was pushing against the door. I opened the door ajar and hid behind it as she entered. I saw her hair first as she poked her head in, it sat on her shoulders, she walked in slowly, _/ It can't be /_

**Hana's POV**

I started to push against the door but it wasn't budging, as I was about to give up I heard a click and the door opened an inch. I stopped to sum up my choices. This is when in the movies you are yelling at the screen for them not to go into the room because they are obviously going to be killed. They said curiosity killed the cat but maybe what the cat found was so awesome he had a heart attack and wasn't savagely attacked by zombies or werewolves or a vampire or something. I hesitantly walked into the room.

There were bones strewn all over, a few coffins but there was one at the centre of the back wall that demanded all attention, it looked relatively well kept and had a crimson lining of velvet. And it was spotless, devoid of dust or even a speck of dirt.

"Hana?" a voice spoke from the shadows behind me, I twirled and threw a punch as hard as I could but they grabbed my fist, surprisingly gentle in a large bronze claw. I froze staring at it glimmering in the little light the lanterns gave. "Hana is that really you?" I looked toward his face now. He had a red bandana on his long black hair falling forward, tickling my hand as he leant in closer. It was a stark contrast against his skin that looked as pale as ivory. He donned a crimson cloak that covered all but his eyes, his strangely familiar crimson eyes.

"V-" I squealed.

"V?"

"VA-"

"Va?"

"VAMPIRE!" I screamed and pretended to faint falling limp in his arms; he caught me pulling me close to his chest, being gentler still.

"I am a monster, but it is me, Vincent." His voice was the soft deep tone I remembered. I lifted my head grabbing his face in my hands, turning it this way and that, he jumped at my touch.

"Vincent? Vincent Valentine, Vincent?" surprise was clear in my voice. He was a heck of a lot paler but he had the same nose, I pulled his cloak down out of the way of his face, he had the same lips, thin and pale. He looked at me quizzically; he was still holding all my weight keeping me off the floor. But most importantly he had the same eyes. The same crimson eyes, that helped me all those years ago.

"Phew. I thought I was actually in danger there. You can uh stand me up now." He didn't say anything, just set me on my feet and maintained a good distance between us.

"What do you mean you 'thought'? You are in danger, I'm a monster, even you thought I was a monster."

"Duh Vincent, there is a coffin there, what else am I supposed to think?" I pointed with one hand as I smacked him upside the head with the other. "What happened? Why have you... oh my"

"What?"

"You practically look the same, shouldn't you be like knocking fifty now?"

He sighed and his face was full of pain. "Sit. I think I have some explaining to do."


End file.
